


Easier Said Than Done

by ColorWithMarker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Loki-centric, Marriage, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 76,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorWithMarker/pseuds/ColorWithMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can tell that you're trying to stay guarded. You refuse to let anyone in. Your friends, your family, myself, et cetera. But not even concrete lasts forever. One of these days, I'll get through to you and figure out who Loki Odinson truly is."</p>
<p>Loki was dumbfounded. Never had anyone, other than his mother and Thor, seemed so intent on solving the puzzle that was himself. Yes, Amora could read him like a book, but she didn't know everything there was about him. Why was it Stark insisted on being Loki's friend? Or his partner, for that matter? Anyone and everyone knew Stark got what he wanted, but why him?</p>
<p>"Don't bet any money on it," he said as he stood up.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Loki wasn't sure when he hit rock bottom. Maybe it was becoming a teenage father to a foreign child. Perhaps it was learning of his true heritage. If anyone asks, he'll say it was the day he began dating Tony Stark. Life is hard on Loki, but hey, no one ever said it was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Loki remained still on the floor, watching his life shatter before him. He tried closing his eyes. Maybe it was all a terrible dream, and soon he'll wake up in his bedroom and learn that everything is all right.
> 
> Tears fell from his eyes when he reopened them.

All it takes is one heartbreak to ruin a person's life.

For Loki Odinson, that heartbreak came early in life.

It was the beginning of freshman year. In early September, he'd been walking in the cafeteria alongside his older brother Thor, who was rambling on about something sports-related, when he was struck by the beauty of what he considered to be a goddess. A petite blonde sitting alone at one of the sticky round tables, she herself preoccupied with the contents of a thick novel. Loki, who never once understood love, was so shocked that he ceased moving altogether. He only snapped out of his daze when Thor grabbed his elbow and pulled him along so they could sit with the latter's friends. During the rest of lunch hour, Loki continued to stare at the girl.

Later in the month, Sif caught on to Loki's behavior in the cafeteria and gave him valuable information. Her name was Sigyn. She was the same age and in the same grade as Loki. Her grades were amongst the top five in the grade, higher than Loki's were at the time, despite her first language not being English, but a different, European language. (Sif noted that with the amount of rumors spread around their school, it was no surprise that the actual language Sigyn spoke was unknown.) Her hobbies didn't seem to venture from reading and studying, although it was speculated that she had some kind of hidden artistic talent. She didn't seem to have any friends, but it didn't seem like she minded. When Thor and the three other over-sized, obnoxious boys at the lunch table were in the middle of a heated debate over who was the strongest, Sif whispered in Loki's ear advice for how to get her attention.

So the next day, before school started, Loki purposefully picked a fight with Thor and continued to pretend to be enraged with his brother during their lunch hour, so he'd have an excuse to not sit at their usual table. Instead, he approached Sigyn and tapped her shoulder. The blonde jolted and looked up from her book, large baby blue eyes staring back at his jade green orbs.

Just his luck, he noticed the title of the book she had been reading:  _Lodsen og hans Hustru_  ( _The Pilot and His Wife_ ) by Jonas Lie.

" _Jonas Lie. En av den Fjerde Store. Han er en utmerket forfatter,_ " he said with a smile. Sigyn's eyes grew even larger. Her lips parted slightly.

" _Du snakker norsk?_ " she asked.

"About as well as I speak English," Loki replied. He took this as an opportunity to sit down beside her. His messenger bag slid on the floor beside hers with a loud plop as he became immediately engrossed with Sigyn. "How about you?"

"English isn't my favorite language to use," she admitted, making a small face that made Loki laugh, "but the language barrier is worse."

" _Du trenger ikke å bekymre deg for det med meg_ ," Loki purred. Sigyn blushed a bit, and during the rest of lunch, they talked in Norwegian and bonded over several things. Right as the bell rang, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to call - yes, call, not text - each other after school.

He thanked Sif later for setting them up, then apologized to Thor for his unnecessary behavior earlier that day.

The rest of his freshman year revolved around Sigyn. They spent as much time as they could together. She was always welcome over the Odinsons' home; Frigga, his mother, was thrilled that one of her sons had a lovely girlfriend (especially one who spoke Norwegian, as did the whole Odinson clan), and Odin, his father, was grateful that Loki was able to date, after the shock of Loki having a girlfriend before Thor wore off. Unlike other couples, they spent their time not trying to be as sexual as possible, but lied in bed (fully clothed, and never under covers unless it was too cold inside) and talk for hours about whatever came to mind. Once in a while, they said nothing and held hands with shy smiles on their faces. It was young love at its finest and strongest.

Then in May, something hit them both: Sigyn's family would be moving back to Norway in July.

Neither knew how to handle this. A break-up seemed out of the question, but the distance in their relationship was overseas, something they both knew was going to bring nothing but pain to both of them. One night, Sigyn crumbled under the stress and pressure and broke down in Loki's arms, causing the equally emotionally distressed boy to cry with her.

They chose to remain to friends. Before her leaving was official, Loki kissed her for the first time. It was short and chaste, but everything they were afraid to say out loud was known by the short touching of their lips. That innocent kiss led to them making love in Sigyn's room.

They promised to write to each other every time they had a chance. The day before Sigyn left, Loki confessed his love to her in a very lengthy letter and sent it, hoping it'd arrive in Norway not much longer after she settled in. The day she actually left, he received a letter in the mail. Apparently, she had the same idea as him.

That day, Thor cancelled his plans with his friends and sat with Loki in his room, holding his brother and letting him cry in his arms until he fell asleep. Never had he seen his brother so hurt before. Never again did he want to see Loki so destroyed by love.

Through letters, Loki and Sigyn kept in touch. He learned that he had impregnated Sigyn, and that her parents refused to let her return to America so they could raise the child together, or let him come to Norway, either. Every other month, he'd send whatever money he had to help support Sigyn and their son, Nari. In return, she'd send updates about their son's growth and accompanying pictures. He had a scrapbook filled with photos of Nari.

No one, not even Thor or Frigga, knew about his son.

* * *

Finding out was a complete accident.

Thor and Loki were applying online for jobs around their area, yet neither boy knew their social security numbers well enough to type them. The documents were in Odin's office, a place very few dared to venture, other than Frigga, of course. Loki was less afraid of being caught than his brother, meaning he had to go into their father's sanctuary and locate their social security cards. He searched through the filing cabinet, each of the four drawers containing the records of the family members. He went through his first, the bottom drawer, and found the documents with his social security number on it near the bottom. When he slid the papers out, a manila folder beneath them caught his eye. Curious, he pulled it out as well and peeked inside. Then read them. Then reread them. Three more times.

Suddenly his entire world came crashing down.

"FATHER!" he bellowed as he stormed downstairs into the living room. Odin and Frigga, who had been watching a George Romero movie, both turned at the sound of their youngest son with confused looks on their faces.

"Loki, why are you yelling?" Frigga asked with concern.

The dark-haired teen held up the folder. "Would someone care to explain what this is all about?" he hissed. Both of his parents froze at the sight.

"Were you snooping in my office?" Odin demanded.

"You aren't in any position to question me, Odin!" Loki threw the folder on the ground. His adoption papers scattered around the room. Both parents froze momentarily, before Frigga picked them up hastily, while Odin continued glaring at his son with his one eye.

"This wasn't how you were supposed to find out," he admitted. "We were going to wait until you were older."

"How much older, Odin? I'm nearly sixteen now, is that not old enough?" Loki cried. "And did you not think of the consequences beforehand?"

"I certainly did not expect this much of a histrionic reaction!"

"My response to this information is completely reasonable!"

"Don't you backtalk me, I am your father!"

"No, you're not!"

"Loki, sweetie, please, calm down," Frigga begged. She set Loki's papers on the coffee table before collecting her son in her arms. "You're upsetting all of us, especially your father."

Loki shoved Frigga away. "That man is not my father!"

"If he's not your father, than I'm not your mother!"

The boy paused to let her words sink in, before growling, "You aren't my mother." Frigga gasped and choked back a painful sob.

"How dare you address your mother in such a way!" Odin boomed. "Who do you think you are?"

"I have no clue who I am, seeing as I have lived my entire life as a complete lie!"

"What is going on?" Thor demanded as he entered the room. "I heard shouting."

"Did you know?" Loki asked.

"Know what, brother?"

"Did. You. Know?"

Frigga sighed shakily. "Loki has discovered his adoption papers in your father's study." When Thor paled, Loki knew the answer to his question.

"Are you serious?" he whispered. Then, at a much louder volume, shouted, "Are you  _fucking_  serious?"

"Loki, language!" Odin warned.

"Brother, you must know how sorry I am that you found out this way," Thor apologized. "You should understand how your adoption means little to how I value you as my brother. It changes nothing."

"No, Thor, this changes everything!" Loki cried. He pointed an accusing finger at each family member. "You all were set to let me live a life as a naïve ignoramus, weren't you? Let me live in the dark until the light diminishes completely? Was that your goal all along?"

"Loki, darling, please -" Frigga began.

"Quiet,  _Frigga_ ," the raven-haired boy hissed. At that moment, Odin snapped. He grabbed his younger son by his neck and threw him onto the floor. Frigga shrieked and bawled at her husband's reaction, shouting at him several obscenities before crumbling on the floor like a young child. Thor, however, responded by shoving his father away from Loki, soon leading to a fist-fight between the two large men.

Loki remained still on the floor, watching his life shatter before him. He tried closing his eyes. Maybe it was all a terrible dream, and soon he'll wake up in his bedroom and learn that everything is all right.

Tears fell from his eyes when he reopened them.

Less than a year later, Loki found himself staring at the face of another Odinson: Baldur. So many relatives cooed over the baby. How the baby had some feature of Odin or Frigga's. How the baby looked like his big brother - Thor, not Loki, the sour teen reminded himself. He refused to watch after or give the baby the time of day. Baldur was just another reminder that he would forever be the black sheep of the Odinson family.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was unsure how to react. Should he confront the boy, or let him cry in peace?

Loki had sworn to himself that he'd stay devoted to his beloved at all costs. No man, woman, or creature could come between his love for Sigyn and Nari. Several have tried, all had to face the fact: he had no interest in any of them. In fact, his interest in any humans had dwindled to nil over the years. When Thor's friends started picking on him for this, he turned cruel. They learned their lesson when Loki had paid someone to get a large wad of bubblegum entangled in Sif's hair, resulting in her hair being cut short. It'd yet to grow back to its previous glorious length.

When Thor came home one day and introduced the family to Jane Foster, whom his parents thought was the perfect future daughter-in-law, Loki decided that life was too unfair.

Nearly halfway through his senior year, during lunch, one of his acquaintances' (he refused to call them friends) breasts were right in his face, with their owner's voice demanding, "Whatcha got there, Lokes?"

He sighed and moved the chest out of his face - by pushing back a shoulder. "Please, Amora, refrain from sticking your nose in my personal life. And while you're at it, redo the first three buttons of your uniform shirt. You're attracting unwanted attention."

Amora huffed as she obeyed Loki's request. "Not my fault guys are perverts," she muttered, looking at the nearby table of jocks who had been admiring her exposed chest. "Well, all guys but you, that is." To her right, Skurge, her boyfriend, was silent, but did send a threatening glance at the boys who'd been ogling her. They quickly stared at their lunches with pale faces.

"Are you saying that you actually enjoy undressing for men? In that case, you'll make a great stripper," Loki said, his voice heavy with its usual sarcasm.

Another huff. "Don't change the subject, Lokes. Show me that paper," she demanded again. "You've always got one, and you never show anyone. I asked Thor, but he's as dumb and clueless as his friends." Loki had to suppress a smile. "So just show me!"

"Fine," Loki acquiesced. "But don't complain when you find yourself disappointed."

"If it's something deep and personal, I'll be too fascinated to be disappointed," Amora said, smiling. When Loki held out the paper for her to read, she scowled. "I take back what I said. What the hell is that?"

Loki took the paper back. "It's a letter from a friend. You know, what people did before e-mail and text messaging existed?"

"I know what the hell a letter is, you smartass. But what does it  _say_? It's not even in English!"

"My point exactly, darling. I wouldn't have shown you my letter if it were, now would I?"

Amora let out a groan and slumped in her chair. "Such a tease," she sighed. Skurge still remained silent, rather focusing on his lunch. Loki smiled to himself, grateful that none of his acquaintances knew how to speak Norwegian.

After two minutes of silence from the blonde, she gasped histrionically and shook Loki by the arm. "Oh, my god, I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Believe what?" Loki asked, knowing she'd pester him if he didn't humor her.

"There's trouble in paradise!" Amora dragged her chair closer to Loki and whispered loudly, "Rumor has it that Pepper Potts  _totally_  dumped Tony Stark this morning! Says she can't deal with his cheating and bullshit or something like that. And they're  _totally_  not sitting at the same table today!"

Again, to humor Amora, Loki turned his head to look at the table that Tony Stark's group usually claimed. There were the usual boys - Stark, Rogers, Rhodes, Barton, and Banner - and Romanoff, but no Potts. The cheerleader was sitting with the rest of her squad, gossiping like nothing was wrong. The group tried not to pay her any attention. Then Loki noticed how the rest of the cafeteria seemed to be engrossed in the "trouble in paradise". Most eyes were glued on one of the two tables, and the usual loud, obnoxious shouts were replaced with hushed tones about rumors they'd heard.

"Petty," he said. "Does the student body have nothing better to concern themselves with?"

Amora smacked his shoulder. "Are you kidding me?" she cried. "Tony Stark, the richest, smartest, and, not to mention,  _hottest_  boy in our school, is now  _single_  for the first time in months! What is there not to talk about?"

"Should I remind you of your relationship with Skurge over there?"

Skurge didn't react, or seem to care about his girlfriend's fawning. Amora sighed when Stark upped and left his table. The cafeteria was momentarily silent when he walked out, then continued spreading rumors when he was out the doors.

"I'll bet he's going to find a teacher to help him forget about that slut Pepper," Amora said. "He probably could sleep with anyone he wanted." When Loki tried to leave the table, she tugged on his sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"The restroom," he answered. "I need to get away from these crazed teenagers before I stoop to their level." He freed his arm and excused himself more politely to Skurge.

In the bathroom, he splashed tap water on his face and tried to clear his mind. He couldn't stand how teenagers in the twenty-first century conducted themselves. Obsessing over people whose lives were somehow always significantly better or much worse than their own. Wearing as little clothing as possible to not be considered public indecency. Unable to mind their own business. It was nearly suffocating. Just six more months, he reminded himself as he dried his face with a scratchy paper towel. Six more months, then no more tomfoolery trying to destroy what was left of his sanity.

In his pocket, his cellphone buzzed. Loki pulled it out to see who it was. Sigyn. Unable to ignore her, he immediately answered phone and said, " _Hallo?_ "

" _Well hello to you too, Loki,_ " Sigyn replied. " _Sorry I haven't been able to call you sooner. Between Nari, school, and my parents..._ "

Loki smiled at the sound of his son's name. " _Det er greit. Engelsken din er i bedring_."

" _And your Norwegian is flawless, as always. A bunch of my girlfriends pooled some money and bought me Rosetta Stone to help improve my English, but I thought of saving it for Nari to use when he's older._ "

" _Og hvordan er Nari?_ "

" _Oh, just wonderful. His new favorite game is Pull On Mommy's Hair Until She Screams. He wins every time._ " In the background, Loki could hear another voice, one he hadn't heard before. " _Shoot, he's awake. I have to put him back to bed -_ "

"Wait!" Loki cried, returning to his foreign tongue in his desperation. "Let me speak to him!"

" _...And say what? He's only two. He doesn't know that many words._ "

"That matters little to me. Just the sound of his voice should be enough. Please, Sigyn?"

He heard her sigh, then agree, " _Okay._ " He heard her muffled voice, then silence.

"Nari?" he asked weakly.

"... _Pappa?_ " a weak voice replied. Loki felt himself tear up at his son's beautiful voice. " _Pappa, er det deg?_ "

" _Ja, sønn, det er meg._ " His voice cracked, but it didn't matter to Loki. All that mattered was his son. " _Pappa elsker deg veldig mye._ "

" _Jeg elsker deg osgå, Pappa_."

As fate would have it, his phone died on him at that very moment. Loki wasn't horribly upset by this. He heard his son tell him he loved him. That was more than he could ever hope for.

The very next moment, he heard someone sniffling. He stiffened, unaware someone had been listening to his intimate, albeit mostly non-English, conversation. He was angry at the intruder, until he heard the boy sniffle again. The eavesdropper was crying in one of the stalls.

Then he heard a faint mutter. "Shit," said the crier. Something metal crashed to the floor, like the boy hit it off the wall. Loki tensed as he recognized the voice - more specifically, hearing  _Tony Stark_ 's voice. Yes, he understood that some sadness came from the end of his and Pepper's relationship. However, he hasn't expected Tony to react so poorly. Wasn't this the boy who took great pride in counting the number of women he had slept with?

Loki was unsure how to react. Should he confront the boy, or let him cry in peace?

He chose the latter, composing himself and returning to his usual bitter state before returning to the cafeteria.

Of course, he regretted his decision when he saw the last person he wanted to deal with today sitting at his table, with Amora practically on his lap. Loki bit his tongue and sat down, his glare fixed on the newcomer.

"What do you want, Fandral?" he demanded.

"Just thought I'd check up on my favorite person," the blond replied, before flashing a grin that made Amora swoon. "You know, since you don't hang out with us anymore."

"Is it that hard to accept that your presence irks me?" Loki wished lightning would strike Fandral, or the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Maybe then would he finally have peace from this man.

"How could anyone be annoyed by sweet little Fandral?" Amora asked with a pout.

"My fair maiden, let me assure you that there's nothing little about me," Fandral said in a deep tone. Amora nearly fainted on the spot.

"And let me assure you that she's taken, you swine," Loki spat.

"Does that mean you're up for grabs?"

_That ignorant little..._  "If you so much as lay a finger on me, you'll lose an entire hand."

"That's alright by me; I love a girl who plays hard-to-get."

As the bell rang, Loki stormed out of the cafeteria, with Amora chasing after him and whining, while Fandral keeled over on the floor, clutching the spot where Loki had punched him. For someone who looked thin enough to snap in half by a gentle breeze, he had one hell of a left hook.

* * *

Each Saturday evening, as a tradition in the Odinson household (and because Odin and Thor were always busy), the family would eat dinner together. They were always gathered around the dining room table, with a feast large enough to serve as leftovers until the next Saturday came along. As expected, Odin sat at the head of the table, with Frigga on the other side. Thor sat to his father's left, and Loki to the right. Baldur, currently twenty months, sat between Frigga and Loki. The sixth chair, a newer edition, was reserved for Jane, whenever she could make the family meals.

Loki remembered when Jane's chair remained empty, and the place where Baldur's highchair stood was where Sigyn would sit. He despised Jane and Baldur for being a part of these family meals. And his family for having them in the first place.

This was a Saturday with Jane in attendance, and she quickly brought Loki in the conversations he usually ignored. "How do you feel about blind dating?" she asked right off the bat.

"I find them to be tedious and unnecessary," he answered.

"Loki, don't be rude," Frigga chastised.

"My apologies, Jane. What I meant to say was, I'm uninterested."

"What? How did you know I was gonna set you up on one?" Jane whined.  _How unladylike_.

"Because I could see it in your wicked smile," Loki said.

"Loki, it has been three years since you've had a mate," Thor pointed out. "I remember the girl you used to be in love with. You were so heartbroken when she left."

Loki gritted his teeth. How dare Thor bring that up! "And your solution is to see if I can go through the same traumatic experience with another person?"

"That's enough of you drama, Loki!" Odin boomed. "Appreciate the trouble Jane went through to set you up on this date. And before you protest any more, you  _will_  be going on this date."

When Loki scowled, Jane quickly added, "I can personally guarantee that you won't be disappointed!"

"And how are you so sure? Can you see into the future?" Loki interrogated.

"No, but I did have some help choosing this person! They're in the Science Club with me, and to be honest, the two of you have more in common than you think."

"Ah, yes, you surely do," Thor laughed. "I had your friend Amora help us choose someone suited to your standards. She claims you need someone who, in her own words, is as arrogant as you are. I don't understand what she meant by that."

"Amora and I are only acquaintances, not friends," Loki muttered. He dropped his fork on his plate and pushed his chair back from the table. "I'm no longer hungry."

"Loki, don't go into hiding so soon," Frigga pleaded. Loki didn't respond, just picked up his plate and shuffled around his father to get into the kitchen. After scraping off his plate and placing his dishes in the sink, he stomped all the way upstairs and into his bedroom, where he could sulk in peace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held out his arm to Loki, who made a face. "I promise I don't bite."
> 
> Loki acquiesced, linking arms with his date. "If you dare to add, 'Unless you want me to' to your statement, you will lose several limbs."
> 
> "Duly noted: you dislike innuendos."
> 
> "Good. Then we are on the same page."

As most people assumed, Loki had never been on a date before. After freshman year, he avoided all forms of human contact, with the exception of those idiotic enough to approach him and Frigga. Therefore, when his forced date night came along that Friday, he called the one person he knew he could trust to help him look dashing enough to dazzle his date.

"You need to update your wardrobe," Amora chastised. "Almost every dress shirt you own is green or black, minus  _one_  gold shirt. What the hell do you wear on dates?"

"I don't have to worry about that, because this is my first," Loki replied with a sigh. He was beginning to regret asking for help.

"I can tell. I probably would've said no to the second date if you looked like this on the first. That's why I pick Skurge's outfits."

"Are they all clothes that you can easily remove?"

Amora stuck out her tongue. "That's beside the point." She grabbed one of the green shirts and threw it in Loki's direction. "At least you have taste in fabrics. Silk must look fabulous on you."

Loki knew not to respond, and instead chose to remove his t-shirt and put on the one his acquaintance (this didn't make them friends) tossed at him.

"So, who is the lucky girl or guy who will make an honest man out of you?" Amora continued as she held up two pairs of slacks - one black, one khaki.

"I believe it's called a blind date for a reason," Loki muttered, snatching the black pants and ignoring the comment about his sexuality. As he changed into them, he added, "All I know is that the person is in the Science Club. And I thought you helped with the decision process."

"I didn't get the chance. They told me to give an example of your ideal person. Was someone with your arrogance and lack of social skills not enough to go from?"

"You told them to find someone lacking in social skills?"

"No. I didn't really think that needed to be emphasized."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm not entirely sure who my date is. I've never met anyone in the Science Club, nor do I know anyone in it besides Jane."

Amora thought about it. "I know there's Darcy Lewis. I swear she's only there so Jane isn't alone, because she's more street smart than book smart. There's that Hank kid from my psych class, but he's dating Janet. And the only other names I can think of are Bruce Banner and Tony Stark..."

As soon as her eyes twinkled, Loki knew what she was thinking. "Don't you dare suggest what I know you–"

"Oh, my god, you're going on a date with one of the most popular guys in school! This is so exciting!" Amora squealed. "I can't wait to tell Skurge about this!"

"You have no idea if you're even right!" Loki cried.

"I know I'm right!" Amora jumped onto the bed and grabbed Loki's hands. "When Tony and Pepper broke up, it was only a matter of time before he moved on. And to think that he's going to be the boyfriend of my very own  _best friend!_ "

"We are not friends," Loki growled.

"We totally are, so shut up," Amora scolded. "And as best friends, you must name me the godmother of your children and tell me every juicy detail of your soon-to-be sex life."

"There will be no children for you to fawn over, or any tales of what happens in the privacy of a bedroom, because there will be no coupling of myself and Tony Stark." Loki pulled himself from Amora's grasp. He still had to find socks and shoes, and not to mention an excuse to get himself out of this ridiculous double date.

"Loki, are you clothed?" Frigga asked from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Yes, Mother," Loki answered drily. Frigga opened the door and smiled at her younger son.

"You truly are handsome," she said with a sigh. "Now, hurry up. Thor and Jane are waiting downstairs for you."

"Yes, Mother."

Once Frigga left and the door was shut, Loki turned to Amora and said, "Not another word out of you. Knowing my luck, my date will be Darcy Lewis."

"Don't be so down in the dumps, Loki."

Loki almost commended he unusual nicety, until she added, "Based on your luck, your date will be Banner."

* * *

"Are we picking her up on the way, or are we meeting her at the restaurant?" Loki asked from the backseat.

He noticed the look Jane and Thor shared before Jane answered, "We'll meet them there."

_Them?_  "Are you trying to hint that my date is male?"

"Brother, before you throw a fit, we weren't exactly sure what gender you preferred," Thor said quickly. "But we do think he is a good match for you. And recently single, may I add."

Loki's blood was boiling. "So how should I greet Stark on our date? And before either of you ask how I knew, let's just say that between Amora and Thor's comments, it wasn't too hard to put two and two together."

As the car stopped at a red light, Jane punched Thor's shoulder, who muttered a comment about hitting the driver. "Tony is a great guy, Loki, as much as the rumors suggest otherwise. He truly is a genius. When we told him it was you, he did mention that he found you intriguing." She turned around to smile at the brooding teen in the backseat. "Maybe he's always had a thing for you."

"I hope we get in a car accident that kills me before we reach our destination," Loki replied bitterly.

"Ah, one could dream, brother, but we are already here," Thor said as he pulled into a parking lot. It was almost full, but not full enough for Loki not to be able to see Tony Stark perched atop the hood of his car with a cigarette dangling from his lips. When Thor pulled up next to him, Tony stamped out it on the ground and stood up, making sure his clothes were in neat condition. Loki was ready to vomit. Before he could lock himself in the car, Thor yanked him (quite roughly, Loki thought to himself) out of the backseat.

"There's my lovely date," Tony greeted with a smirk. When Loki looked more pissed than surprised, he whined, "Thor! I told you not to say anything!"

"To be fair, he figured it out before your name was mentioned," Thor replied.

"You said he was single, male, and arrogant," Loki said. "It wasn't too hard to figure out who you were talking about."

"Ah, so you do know about the rest of the school population. I've only seen you with that blonde buxom and her scary-as-hell boyfriend," Tony remarked. "Then again, I've never met anyone who doesn't know my name."

"Like I said, arrogant."

Jane coughed. "I guess we should go inside now," she suggested. She gave Loki an apologetic smile as she added, "I hope you don't mind, Thor and I thought it'd be better if we sat at separate tables. Let the two of you get to know each other better."

Loki wasn't going to make their deaths accidental. He wanted everyone to know he killed them. "That's fine," he said stoically. "As long as Thor doesn't spray half-eaten food in my face."

"I do not!" Thor cried.

"Oh, please, you have no table manners whatsoever!"

"So, what was it Jane said about going inside?" Tony interrupted. "I think now's as good a time as any to go in!" He held out his arm to Loki, who made a face. "I promise I don't bite."

Loki acquiesced, linking arms with his date. "If you dare to add, 'Unless you want me to' to your statement, you will lose several limbs."

"Duly noted: you dislike innuendos."

"Good. Then we are on the same page."

* * *

They had only received drinks so far, and Loki has counted twelve topics that Tony has covered over the course of their date, almost all about himself. God, he was right to call this man arrogant. Loki may have never dated, but at least he could figure out that the first date was supposed to be about getting to know each other. So far, he knew that Tony spent his free time in a lab, he referred to Banner and himself as "Science Bros", he built his own cellphone, and has had sex with at least five different women, most of them having already graduated from their school. Loki hadn't spoken more than five words since they sat down.

"So, what made you choose SHIELD Academy?"

Loki looked up from his glass of water. "Hmm?"

"SHIELD," Tony repeated. "I was wondering why you go there. I mean, it's not a bad school or anything, but it's, you know, expensive as hell to attend."

What kind of question was that? "If you must know, Thor is the only one being paid for," Loki answered. "I attend on a full-paid scholarship for my academics."

"Wow, really? That's cool. I didn't know there were other people that smart."

"Are you questioning my intelligence, Stark?"

"No! No, I'm not saying that you're dumb or anything. I just haven't met anyone other than Bruce who's smart enough not to pay, either."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You have an academic scholarship as well," he deadpanned.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing," Tony answered cheekily. Loki noted how he hadn't stopped grinning since they entered the restaurant. "After all, I'm gonna be the youngest graduate in the class."

That caught Loki's interest. "I highly doubt it," he said.

"Really? Because I'm only sixteen, going on seventeen." Tony made this seem like a challenge. Loki decided to take the bait.

"You aren't the only one turning seventeen this year, Stark," he said. "I will be seventeen on February ninth."

Tony's grin grew. "Got you beat by three months. Tenth of May." He paused the conversation as the waitress brought them salads and breadsticks, before continuing, "I had no idea there was someone else who skipped a grade too. I feel like I might have some competition as well. But if you're a senior, and Thor's a senior, and the two of you are only two years apart... Wow, your parents were sex animals."

"First of all, Thor and I are not blood related. Second, refer to his parents again as 'sex animals' and I will castrate you."

"Wait... you and Thor aren't related?"

"That's a bit personal to ask about, don't you agree?"

"Oh, is it? Sorry 'bout that. Pepper always gave me shit for not knowing my limits."

"Is that why you two are no longer together?" Loki asked. Tony's smirk fell. "My friend has been going on and on about your separation. Is it because she couldn't tolerate you anymore, or is it because of your change in sexuality, since I was told that you find me intriguing."

Tony didn't answer right away, rather paying more attention to his salad. After a few moments of silence between the boys, Tony said, "And you say my questions are personal."

"From what I've gathered, you are rather shameless about the information you share with the general public, correct?" Loki countered.

"You're not wrong about that," Tony said with a chuckle. "To answer your question, Pepper and I have a long history, and after all these years of being friends, and then being more than friends, things just... fell apart." He grinned again. "And to the reference to my sexuality, I don't believe in it. You love whoever you love, and that's that. I do find you 'intriguing,' as you've put it. I mean, there's no one like you. I always like trying new things."

"With that kind of outlook on life, you're bound to get into trouble," Loki muttered.

Tony shrugged. "I don't mind trouble. Besides, it's hard to deny how unbelievably attractive you are."

"Stark, I'd recommend you keep such comments to yourself from now on."

For most of the date, Loki kept his head down, praying that Tony wouldn't notice his reddening cheeks.

* * *

"Looks like Point Break and his girl are about ready to leave," Tony said as he looked around Loki, who turned and saw Thor and Jane fighting over who would pay the bill.

"It appears so," Loki agreed.

"Well, I had fun. You know, with you."

Who else was there for him to have fun with? And on that note, what part of this date was fun? Between the awkward silences and extremely personal questions? Loki decided not to get Tony's hopes up. "Before you ask, I'm not interested in being with you romantically," he said.

Tony frowned. "How blunt of you."

"Look, Stark, I do think you're a rather... unique person. But I have no interest in dating. I didn't even ask for this evening. But, if you want, we can remain...  _friends._ " How strangely that word rolled off his tongue. It felt too foreign for his taste.

"If you insist." Tony thanked their waitress as she handed him the checkbook, before just giving her his credit card and flashing another smile. He turned his attention back to Loki. "But I know I'll be able to break down those concrete walls of yours eventually."

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell that you're trying to stay guarded. You refuse to let anyone in. Your friends, your family, myself, et cetera. But not even concrete lasts forever. One of these days, I'll get through to you and figure out who Loki Odinson truly is."

Loki was dumbfounded. Never had anyone, other than his mother and Thor, seemed so intent on solving the puzzle that was himself. Yes, Amora could read him like a book, but she didn't know everything there was about him. Why was it Stark insisted on being Loki's friend? Or his partner, for that matter? Anyone and everyone knew Stark got what he wanted, but why him?

"Don't bet any money on it," he said as he stood up. "And for future reference, do not call me by that surname. It irks me to no end."

Tony was abandoned at the table as Loki followed Thor and Jane out of the restaurant. Loki promised himself that he'd kill Amora for jinxing his date.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hm, sounds like you may have someone who you care about, Loki."

"Good afternoon, love," Loki answered his phone at ten the following morning.

" _Good morning_ ," Sigyn replied with a giggle. " _We're sticking with English today?_ "

"My family is out to see colleges with Thor. They won't be home for hours."

" _Too bad my parents love hovering over me and Nari. My mother has been teaching him the names of shapes and colors all day. So far, he's learned that Mommy's hair is yellow._ "

"Is he still pulling your hair?" Loki imagined chubby little hands grabbing Sigyn's blonde curls and tugging mercilessly at them.

" _I pity the child who'll try to steal toys from him when he enters pre-school. But enough about us, how have you been? We haven't talked about you in a millenia._ "

Loki fell back onto his bed and groaned. "You'll never believe what Thor and his girlfriend did to me last night."

" _The scientist?_ "

"Yes, that one. They set me up on a - I still can't believe it - a  _blind date_ , with one of the most self-obsessed men on the globe."

" _They set you up with a man?_ "

"Yes, because they didn't know my exact sexuality. And my family forced me to attend the date because I haven't been with anyone since you left."

" _Loki..._ "

"I can't believe that they all think I need to have the perfect relationship like Thor! You know, that's really what it's all about."

" _Loki..._ "

"It's not so surprising that they approve of the son of a billionaire who turns out to be the next Stephen Hawking. Maybe it's because - "

" _Loki!_ "

"Yes, my love?"

He heard Sigyn sigh heavily. " _Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to turn down a relationship with another, even if it's with a man. Your family may have a point._ "

Loki's heart fell through the floor. "But I have you," he said quietly. "We have each other, remember?"

" _How do you have me when we're thousands of kilometers apart? Loki, you and I both know that this long-distance relationship of ours cannot be romantic, if it's anything more than friends._ "

"'Anything more than friends'?" Loki cried. "Need I remind you that we have a child!"

" _Yes, we do, Loki! We have a beautiful son, and I'm so glad we have Nari! But let's face it, as of this moment, we can't be a real couple._ "

Loki knew Sigyn better than this. This was the woman he loved. He knew her inside and out. So he could easily read into her tone. "What's his name?" he asked calmly.

" _Loki, don't start..._ " Sigyn began.

"No, Sigyn, I want you to tell me his name!"

" _...His name is Theoric. We have classes together, and we just... clicked._ "

He wasn't hearing this. Sigyn wasn't telling him any of this. None of this was real. "I must go now," Loki said through clenched teeth.

" _Don't act like this -_ "

Loki hung up on Sigyn and chucked his phone across the room, before curling up on his bed and weeping for hours over his lost love.

* * *

"If you pull on my sleeve one more time, Amora, you're death will be equivalent to Dostoevsky's father," Loki threatened during lunch. Last night, after he finished crying his eyes out, his mood quickly turned sour. Anyone who spoke to him was immediately lashed out at. No one was an acceptance, including Frigga and Odin, who never tolerated his bitter moods. He'd held his tongue in school, lest he wanted to visit the principal's office, but Amora had spent the first five minutes of lunch pestering him. His patience was unstably thin at this point.

"This time it's important!" Amora insisted, almost begging.

"I highly doubt that," Loki snorted.

"But Loki - "

"I don't want to hear it."

Skurge, who rolled his eyes at the two, said quietly, "Tony Stark will most likely be sitting next to you in approximately five seconds."

Loki's sharp hearing picked up on the sentence. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, so you'll listen to  _him_ , but not your best friend," Amora said with a frown.

"You're not my best friend, Amora, and I don't want any friends."

"That's a shame," Tony said as he sat in the open seat next to Loki, just as Skurge had warned. "As I recall, on Saturday, you said we could be friends."

Amora's mouth was stuck in a wide 'O', until Tony shut it gently with a warning that her facial expression was akin to a sex toy. She giggled and elbowed Skurge with excitement.

"Why are you here, Stark?" Loki asked.

"Oh, no reason in particular," Tony drawled with a smirk. "But let's just say that I'm not one to take a no and walk away with it."

"Like you said earlier, I said we could be  _just friends_. I highly doubt that's considered rejection."

"You denied us going on a second date before I asked. That's my only form of rejection, like, ever."

"Well, Stark, there's a first time for everything -  _OW_!" Loki rubbed his shoulder and glared at Amora, whose hand was still balled in a fist. "Why did you punch me?"

"Because you should've called me and told me how right I was!" Amora whined. "I  _so_  told you that you were going on a date with Tony Stark!"

"If I was going to tell you about it, it would've been while I was strangling you with my bare hands."

"If you want to know so desperately how the date went, we went to that new place uptown and had a nice, quiet meal," Tony told Amora, devilish grins growing on their faces. "We waxed nostalgic about our separate youths, made out passionately, and then he wrote his phone number on my hand with a little heart."

"The only thing that happened was the dinner," Loki corrected after Amora stopped squealing. He noticed that nearby tables were staring at them and shifted uncomfortably.

Skurge ate his lunch as if it were a normal day.

"So, Tony, what made you want this tall, pale, brooding boy to be your date?" Amora continued. Before Loki could protest, her hand was firmly clamped over his mouth. While some people turned back to their own lunches and conversations, others became interested in the rather amusing spectacle.

"Well, for one, I have a newfound weakness for tall, pale, and brooding," Tony began. Loki nearly stabbed someone with his spork when Tony had the gall to  _wink_  at him. "Along with that, I think that our little Loki here is something special. I can't figure out what it is about him, but I know there's another Loki inside of him that I want to draw out and expose to the world."

"Aw, that's so  _sweet_ ," Amora gushed. She moved her hand from Loki's mouth to cuff him on the head. "Why can't you appreciate how romantic he is?"

"Because as much as it breaks your heart, I'm not you," Loki spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me - "

"Hey, Loki!" Fandral announced as he dragged a chair from a nearby table and planted it between Loki and Tony. He was right in the former's face, making sure he was the focal point. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"You were over my house last night, as I recall it, trying to lure me from my room to play some ridiculously violent video game," Loki said. He hated his life right now.

"Well, it's been nearly one day! That's a while to me." Fandral looked around Loki to Amora. "And there's your lovely friend, too."

"And next to her is her boyfriend, and on the other side of the room is where you should be sitting," Tony cut it. "Move it, Prince Charming, I was here first."

Fandral scoffed at Tony, something few dared to do (the obvious exceptions being his friends). "With all due respect, Stark, I've been present in Loki's life longer than you've known his name. If we're basing this off of technicalities, I was here long before you were."

"You son of a - !"

"Goodbye, Fandral," Loki interrupted with a glare. "Your presence is long past welcoming. I'd prefer if you left me alone from now on."

Fandral looked almost scandalized. "Fine," he said through bared teeth. "I shall speak to you when I come by your house later today."

"No, you shall not. Good day." Loki could finally relax when Fandral stormed away. That is, until he saw that  _all eyes_  were on him now.

Tony found this amusing. He and Amora waved to their audience with matching cheeky smiles, while Loki upped and ran out of the cafeteria. The stares, the whispers from those who wondered if their friends understood what was going on. It was too much. Loki never stood out. Even though he was Thor's younger brother, no one paid him the time of day. (Then again, the rumors about Loki made him someone you didn't want to run into.) He wasn't going to start becoming the hot topic now.

* * *

It wasn't until he reached his locker when he was finally able to breathe again. And it wasn't until he caught his breath when he sensed someone watching him.

"You know, if you cut through the gym, you could've gotten here faster," Tony said.

"What do you want now, Stark?" Loki snapped. "Did you not humiliate me enough in the cafeteria?"

"Loki, I'm not trying to humiliate you."

"Then what was the purpose of bothering me?"

"I already told you. I was trying to ask you out on date numero dos."

"And I already told you that I'm not romantically interested in you."

"I think that you're just afraid that you actually like me and wouldn't want others to know that you're not some sort of robot."

Loki rolled his eyes and moved to open his locker. "For someone who's supposed to be a genius, your thoughts are as dim as Thor's."

"I'll assume that I'm right."

Loki ignored Tony as the bell rang, and focused his attention on swapping notebooks. As the hall flooded with students, and the silence that Loki adored so much vanished, his noticed a certain book being waved in his face.

_The Pilot and His Wife_  by Jonas Lie.

Yes, Sigyn's dog-eared book that she'd been reading when she and Loki first spoke. Before she left for Norway, she left the book in Loki's care. He's read it dozens of times since she left, and was in the middle of another reading. And now, it was in Tony's hands. He reached for it quickly, only for Tony to hold the book out of his grasp.

"Stark, give me the book," he said calmly.

"Not just yet," Tony insisted. Loki wanted to smack that damn smirk from his face. "I want something first."

"Stark,  _now_."

"Ooh, that sounded a bit sensitive. Is this book important to you?"

Loki was going to kill him slowly. "You don't understand. That book belongs to a... friend."

Tony raised an eyebrow. " _Just_  a friend?" he asked suggestively. "Hm, sounds like you may have someone who you care about, Loki."

This was torture. "Look, Stark, whatever you want, I'll do it," Loki pleaded. "Just give me the book,  _please_." When Tony pretended to think about it, Loki went to desperate measures. "Anthony," he began, placing a hand on Tony's chest, and internally enjoying catching him off-guard, "if it will please you, and if will make you hand me back my book, then I agree to a second date with you."

After seconds without either boy moving, Tony handed the book over. "You deserve it," he said. "After all, I did get you to call me by my first name."

"It's better than your nickname," Loki retorted. "Don't expect me to call you by that name in this lifetime."

"And what happens when you do?"

Loki shut his locker and glared at Tony. "Hell will freeze over." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away with what was left of his dignity.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have so many stories," he said quietly, sweetly. "You just keep yourself locked up from the outside world."
> 
> Loki's expression darkened momentarily, but then decided that Tony would be too drunk to remember this night in the morning. He shrugged and replied, "The person locked up has many secrets to keep, Stark. You'd be horrified if you learned them."

Loki woke up early on the ninth of February to Thor standing over him, their faces mere inches apart.

Odin, Frigga, and Baldur woke up to Loki and Thor screaming at each other.

After the two parents threw bathrobes on themselves, and Frigga grabbed Baldur from his crib, they rushed to their middle son's room, only to see him straddling Thor and smacking him ruthlessly.

"You idiotic oaf!" he screamed. "What is wrong with you? Do you ever think before you act?"

"I did not mean to frighten you, brother!" Thor insisted as he tried to block Loki's hands. "I merely wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday!"

" _And just waiting for me to wake up and go downstairs was too difficult for you?!_ "

"Now that you say that, it seems like a better idea..."

" _WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!_ "

"Boys! That's enough!" Odin boomed, interrupting the boys' fight. Loki delivered one last slap to Thor's face before standing up and brushing off his shirt and sweatpants. Thor rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Loki," Frigga said with a warm smile. She hugged Loki with her free arm and kissed his temple.

"Why couldn't you do it like this?" Loki asked Thor.

"Oh, so you wanted me to greet you with a kiss?" Thor replied. Loki wanted to smack that stupid grin right off his face.

"Birthday, Lo-lo!" Baldur cried gleefully.

"How do you plan on spending your special day?" Frigga asked.

Loki's face turned pink. "I, uh, had already been forced into plans with someone. I apologize."

"Don't be sorry, baby. It's your day, right?"

"Who did you choose to be with over your family?" Odin asked.

His cheeks had to be on fire, they were so unbearably hot. "The person I had gone on a date with last weekend."

Loki had to admit, he expected his brothers and mother to smile at this, but he hadn't seen Odin smile at anything he said in years. "Oh, so the date wasn't a complete disaster, was it?" Odin began laughing and slapped a hand on Loki's back, nearly knocking the boy over. "Ah, I'm glad you're getting back out in the world. It'll do wonders for you." With that, Odin dismissed himself to work in his office.

"Well, I'm going to make you some French toast," Frigga told her son. "But, if you want any, you have to watch Baldur so I can focus on breakfast."

"Mother..."

"Loki, you need to be in your brother's life. What if one day you come home and your Baldur has no idea who you are?"

"Who said I'd be home when that time comes?" Frigga didn't justify that with an answer, but instead thrust Baldur into Loki's arms and left the room. Loki balanced the baby on his hip and looked to Thor for help.

The blond sighed. "If you want, I can show you his favorite toys. They keep him occupied for hours."

"Reminds me of someone I know," Loki muttered as he followed Thor out of the bedroom. Thor didn't know the joke was directed at him and laughed it off.

* * *

Loki hadn't realized how nervous he was for his and Tony's second date. He'd spent nearly thirty minutes showering, and another hour checking his appearance in his bathroom mirror. He mentally agreed with Amora when he saw that no, he didn't have any colors other than green and black to choose from (not that he would ever tell her that). Rather than tackily wear black-on-black, he went for his only gold shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He then painstakingly looked for the right cologne and hair products to use before Thor warned him that Tony said he was on his way.

"Look at my son, all prim and proper," Frigga cooed. "So, when do I get to meet the lovely boy who made an honest man out of you?" In her arms, Baldur "ooh"ed at his big brother.

Loki froze. "I beg your pardon?" he squeaked.

"Oh, darling, did you really expect Thor to keep quiet? Your brother is many things, but a secret-keeper he is not." Frigga chuckled to herself. "Don't concern yourself about this. I will love you no matter who else you love."

"And Odin?" Loki added bitterly.

"You'll always be his son." When a car horn honked outside, Loki tried to escape out the front door, before Thor appeared out of nowhere and held him back.

"Get off, you ape!" Loki cried. "Mother!"

"Oh, hush, Loki, I asked him to do this," Frigga said. "How else will I get to meet the boyfriend?"

" _Mother!_ " Loki was horrified at his family. He didn't want Tony to meet them, not like this! He swore his heart stopped beating when the doorbell rang.

"Why, you must be Anthony!"

"Just Tony, ma'am. Tony Stark."

"I know. We used to be close to your family back in the day. I'm Mrs. Odinson. If you want, you can just call me Frigga. Come on in, Loki's in the other room!"

"Hi!"

"Oh, this is Loki's brother, Baldur. He likes meeting new people."

"Hey, little buddy. How old are you?"

"One!"

"Thor, if you value your pathetic life, you'll release me this instant," Loki hissed to the blond.

Thor acquiesced, smirking as his brother tried to fix his appearance. "I'll have you know that I had insisted that mother refrained from getting out any photo albums or giving you The Talk," he said. "You're welcome."

Loki glared at him. "Your thanks comes in the form of less abuse."

"I'll take it."

Loki rushed into the entrance hall and grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him out the door and calling out a goodbye to his mother before he could be embarrassed any further.

"Colorful family you got there," Tony said as they climbed into the car. "You know, your mother has an interesting way of threatening anyone who dates her son."

"Please, just don't talk about it and drive," Loki said from behind his hands.

* * *

After a performance of  _Othello_  at an old theater outside of town, followed by dinner at a lovely Hibachi grill (not to mention Tony's several failed attempts to catch pieces of shrimp in his mouth while Loki rolled his eyes), they ended up back at Tony's apartment. Tony introduced Loki to his creations, Dummy and You, both of whom made a good impression on Loki. After an hour of Tony showing off to his date, the two ended up in the living room, currently halfway through a bottle of Pinot Noir.

"I can't imagine  _Thor_  of all people wearing a wedding dress!" Tony exclaimed, trying his hardest not to cry through his laughter.

"Well, the images do not lie," Loki said with a snort. "And just when I thought Mother's reaction was priceless, our father came into the room and nearly lost it at the sight of his eldest wearing his wife's gown."

Tony placed his wine glass on the coffee table before falling on the floor and giggling. Loki was able to keep himself under control, but he let himself smile behind his glass at the memory of Thor playing a bride. Hopefully, Tony wouldn't want to see any pictures; Loki didn't want to explain how he ended up dressing up as the bridesmaid.

Tony pulled himself together and sat back down on the couch, this time much closer to Loki than before. "You have so many stories," he said quietly, sweetly. "You just keep yourself locked up from the outside world."

Loki's expression darkened momentarily, but then decided that Tony would be too drunk to remember this night in the morning. He shrugged and replied, "The person locked up has many secrets to keep, Stark. You'd be horrified if you learned them."

"Well, isn't that the point of dating? We're supposed to learn each other's secrets. You know, gain trust from the other." Tony scooted closer, his and Loki's legs touching. "And you're not the only one who has something to hide, Loki."

"Who says that you don't?"

"I never did." Now Tony was close enough that Loki could feel his breath against his face. "Although I have something to confess."

"What is it?" Loki asked after regaining focus on something other than how deep of a brown Tony's eyes were.

"While Thor held you hostage, your mother gave you permission to stay the night here," Tony answered. "She doesn't want to see you until morning."

"That would be... be for the best..."

Loki almost went crazy when Tony finally closed the distance between them. He awkwardly placed his hands on either side of Tony's face while Tony hugged him around his waist, pressing their bodies together. The two started their kisses off slow and sweet, before gradually getting rougher with each other. After what felt like years of being attached to each other, they pulled apart, desperately gasping for air. Loki felt much too warm in his jeans and shirt.

"I think there's a room I should show you," Tony said.

"I would like to see it," Loki said. He found himself being led into the master bedroom, but unable to get a good enough view of the room before being thrown back on the bed and picking up where he and Tony left off.

* * *

Loki woke up in a room he didn't recognize. It wasn't until the arms around his bare torso pulled him back against the body behind him that he remembered he was in Tony's room. He relaxed into the touch and sighed. No, the two didn't have sex last night. After hours of nothing but kissing, undressing to their underwear, and groping certain body parts, they decided to go to sleep, after much whining from Tony. Loki wasn't ready for that step yet. Not after last time (although he knew that biology would prevent either of them from becoming pregnant).

The arms grew tighter around him. "Loki," Tony greeted breathlessly from behind.

Loki chuckled. "Good morning, Stark," he said.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm, quite."

"Good. Then stay there while I make breakfast."

"No, don't leave. You're warm."

"Fine." Tony rolled Loki over so they were face-to-face. "Then kiss me to make up for my lack of bacon."

Loki chuckled before leaning forward, pressing their lips together.

That's when he suddenly panicked, threw on his clothes, and ran out the front door without giving Tony an explanation.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feeling unloved, it sucks ass."
> 
> "Indeed it does."

Loki leaned back against his bedroom door, sliding down until he was sitting on the hard floor. He was still unable to control his erratic heart rate, but his breathing had grown steadier for the most part.

Loki's ideal life was to spend his time locked in his bedroom, avoiding acquaintances, imbeciles, and family while he could, outside of school and family gatherings and meals. Yet there he was, only wearing boxers and kissing Tony Stark in bed, after spending all night asleep in said bed. After spending that night kissing and touching and stripping.

It was exhilarating. It was terrifying. He was opening up to Tony. He now felt exposed, stripped down and put on display for a boy he'd only been on two dates with. This wasn't who he was. Loki had standards. Standards that included keeping his clothes on. He wasn't ready to throw them out the window just yet.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Loki?" Frigga asked from the other side. "Darling, can you let me come in?"

"...Alright, Mother," Loki acquiesced. He stood up and unlocked the door. Frigga stood there, balancing Baldur on her hip with a sad smile. Loki wondered how many times he's seen his mother recently without his brother attached to her side.

"So, I take it your date didn't go too well," she guessed. "You want to talk about it?"

Loki groaned. "That's not the problem."

"You mean you're hiding in your room like a child because your date last night wasn't terrible?"

"The date has nothing to do with it!" Loki sat down on his bed, elbows resting on his thighs and head resting on his hands. "The date was phenomenal, actually. Much better than the first."

"I bet not having to go on a double date with your brother was relaxing." Frigga sat next to Loki, then seating Baldur between them. "Tony was a gentleman then?"

"Yes, Mother."

"And he didn't try to force himself upon you?"

"Mother!"

"You didn't come home upset because you two had a wild night in his bedroom."

Loki grabbed one of his pillows and buried his face in it. "Nothing like that happened, and it's not related to why I'm upset."

"Well, as a bit of passing advice, wear a turtleneck or scarf when your father or brother are around. That hickey on your neck may lead them to kill Tony."

Loki groaned into his pillow.

* * *

Loki didn't see Tony again until Friday. It wasn't too difficult to avoid him in school, or to delete every text and voicemail. Lunches were spent in the library or abandoned classrooms. He sat in Thor's car, unseen until Thor and the brutes appeared. He was off the radar. That is, until the end of the school day on Friday, when he was switching out textbooks, when Tony appeared at his locker. His usual smirk was missing, along with that sparkle in his eye Loki began to grown fond of.

"Long time, no see," Tony said.

"It appears so, Stark," Loki replied. He shut his locker and turned to his friend (if that's what he could assume they were now). "What do you want?"

"Kind of cold, considering what happened last week, don't you think?" There was no playfulness in his voice, nor his face. It was strange.

"My apologies," Loki said quietly. "I'm just…"

Tony reached forward, resting a hand against Loki's cheek. The other boy pushed gently against it, yearning for the touch he'd began to miss. Neither boy spoke for some time, doing nothing but staring at each other intently. It wasn't until one of Tony's friends called out his name from down the hall when the brown-eyed boy suggested that they take their conversation back to his apartment. Loki agreed, and sighed when he was told to warn his mother that he wouldn't be returning home until Saturday. Apparently, this would be a long story.

* * *

The two boys settled for laying down on Tony's bed, turned toward each other, shoes kicked off and at the foot of the bed, not saying a word to each other. They didn't know where to begin.

Tony decided he'd be the one to get the ball rolling. "Why did you leave like that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Loki said.

"That's kind of a shitty answer, don't you think?"

"Tony, it's not that simple."

"Then break it down so I can understand. Please." Tony moved his hand toward one of Loki's, one resting between their stomachs, and held it tightly. "If you're going to run away from this, from _us_ , I deserve to know why."

_Deep breaths_ , Loki told himself.  _Just focus and tell him_.

"As you probably have gathered, I'm not one who builds close relationships with people. I mean, I used to. With Thor, with my parents, with…"  _Sigyn_. He wasn't ready to bring up that topic yet. Loki quickly swept it under the rug, continuing, "So, when Jane announced that she set me up on a blind date, I was ready to wring her neck. And to find out the date was you – sorry, but I wasn't exactly jumping with joy."

"I noticed," Tony said, smirking. "But it was still a fun night, you know, getting to learn about you."

Loki let himself smile. "After the date, I must admit, I wasn't against Jane setting us up. And the second date, well…" He blushed a deep red. "I wasn't too disappointed by that night."

"Well, you haven't seen what I look like with _out_  my boxers on.  _That_  won't be disappointing," Tony interrupted with a smirk. Then, more seriously, asked, "So if everything was going great, why the hell did you take off like that?"

"Because…"

"Because…? You can't leave me hanging like–"

"I'm scared!" Loki blurted. His eyes bugged as a hand flew to his mouth, cursing himself for being so clumsy with it. Tony, however, seemed understanding.

"I see," he said. "And your solution was running like a bat out of hell, rather than, you know, talking it out?"

"What is this, a sitcom? I didn't know what else to do!" Loki now covered his eyes with both hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at Tony's face. He grew flustered and ineloquent when he was nervous, and having Tony witness this was twenty times worse. "You must think I'm a fool."

"I don't." Loki peered through his fingers to see Tony smiling. "I think you're brave for admitting that you're scared shitless." Tony inhaled deeply. "You know about my parents' deaths, right?"

"Someone shot them in their car a few years ago," Loki said. "The media was all over that story for weeks. Oh, sorry for the insensitivity."

"Eh, fuck it. Anyway, when that first happened, I was fucked up. I kept myself locked up in my father's lab, building robots and fixing his inventions, because I didn't know how else to cope. I would spend days on end without food or water, or even  _sleeping_. I eventually moved a cot down there, so I wouldn't have to leave it. Eventually, Obie – my legal guardian, and the CEO of Stark Industries for now – decided enough was enough. He moved me into this apartment and sold the mansion. All of the money is now sitting in my bank account. I almost killed him for that. I decided to hole up in the apartment, refusing to let anyone so much as knock on it."

"What changed your attitude?"

"When Natasha broke into the apartment so Pepper could punch me until I promised to go outside again. That was before we dated, too."

"I'm adopted," Loki found himself confessing. Tony gave him a puzzled look. "I know, it's not that surprising. I only found out a few years ago. It was an accident. I was looking for mine and Thor's social security cards, and instead I came across my adoption papers. The fight that followed was brutal. Thor fought his father for my honor, supposedly, despite being in on the secret as well." Loki wiped at the tears threatening to spill over. "One day, I met my new brother. He's just a small child, yet I hate him, because he was born into the family, while I'm the odd one out. The black sheep. The unloved son burdened on another family."

"I think I can relate," Tony said. "No one else knows but Pepper, but when I was going through all of my father's documents, I saw that I wasn't his or my mother's son. I belonged to another family - Lord knows who they are." He took Loki's hand. "Feeling unloved, it sucks ass."

"Indeed it does."

Tony chuckled softly. "We're two fucked-up guys, you know that?"

Loki nodded. "We truly are. But maybe that's what'll make this work out well."

"I sure hope so - wait, did you just say...?"

"I did, Stark." Loki snuggled against Tony, looking deep into his brown eyes. "I want us to keep this relationship of ours."

Tony replied by kissing his forehead. The two continued laying together, slowly succumbing to slumber with their fingers still wound together.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to know how the fantasy was going to end.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_   
_Natalia Alianova Romanova_   
_and_   
_Clinton Francis Barton_   
_on Saturday, April 6th, 2013_

"Since when have Barton and Romanoff been a couple?" Loki asked as he read the invitation over Thor's shoulder.

"For a while now, I assume," Thor replied. "It's not much of a surprise that they're together. Despite how they act, they do care for each other deeply. They're secretive enough for most people not to pick up on it."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, I think it's sweet that they're getting married," Jane called as she reappeared in the living room from the kitchen. She carried three glasses of water in her right hand - a trick Darcy taught her from a (very temporary) waitressing job - and set them on the coffee table, before sitting next to Thor. "A little soon, but sweet nonetheless."

"Fortunately, I was encouraged to bring a guest to their ceremony," Thor continued. "I hope you're free on the sixth of April, Jane."

"I am now."

"Ugh, you two are disgusting," Loki complained. "Perhaps I should've gone to the store with Mother rather than watch you two act this sickening all the time."

"Accompanying Mother would've required you to take care of Baldur and socialize with others - two things you equally dislike," Thor pointed out.

"Whatever." Just then, the doorbell rang. Jane kissed Thor's cheek before going to see who was there.

"You know, Loki," Thor said, "Tony Stark may be the one to bring out the side of you that you despise in myself and Jane. One day, you'll be the one sitting on the couch, except rather than holding another's invitation, it'll be your own."

"Thor, just because we have gay marriage does not mean I plan on having every man in the state propose to me," Loki replied.

"You do not plan on asking another man first?"

"Please, I'm not for kneeling on the floor. If he truly cared for me, he'd do it himself."

"In that case, I should've bought a ring before coming over," Tony teased from the doorway. Loki and Thor turned their heads to the other boy, Loki blushing faintly.

"Don't you dare attempt to propose to me, unless you want me to plan out your funeral so soon," Loki threatened.

"I'm touched that you would plan it." He stepped into the room and caught eye of the invitation in Thor's hand. "You got one too?"

"Aye, I believe Clint sent this to me," Thor said.

"We're planning on attending," Jane added. She sat next to Thor again and smiled warmly. "Are you, Tony?"

"Naturally," Tony answered, before grinning cheekily at Loki and adding, "I'll need a plus-one first. Are you busy on April sixth?"

"I won't know until that day what my plans are," Loki said.

"Brother, do not be so difficult," Thor scolded lightly. "You and I both know that you have no plans for that day."

"Correction: he's attending Clint and Tasha's wedding on that day now, as my date," Tony said.

"Continue grinning like that and I may have to smack it off his face," Loki warned.

"Is that a challenge? Perhaps you could try to kiss it off my face."

"I prefer my method."

"But I don't want your little hands to damage my perfect features!"

"Did you just say I have small hands?!"

Thor's hearty laugh interrupted their argument. "Ah, I believe Jane was right in pairing you two together," he declared. "I must admit, the two of you together is quite entertaining."

Tony hugged Loki close to him. "Does this mean I'm already accepted into the Odinson family?"

Loki punched him in the gut and stormed out of the room, Thor still laughing at their antics.

* * *

The wedding ceremony itself was a small, peaceful affair. The best man was Clint's older brother, Barney, and the maid of honor was Pepper Potts (which made things awkward when she spotted Tony and Loki together with a bitter grimace). The ceremony itself flew by. Loki had trouble paying attention with Tony's hand running up and down his thigh, and Loki constantly having to push it away. The vows between the couple were short and basic. Loki wondered if they purposefully made them more bland than expected, until Natasha jumped into Clint's arms and gave him one of the most sexual (and, for Loki, uncomfortable to watch) kisses he'd ever seen.

"I want to kiss you like that at our wedding," Tony had jested. Loki squeezed the area right above Tony's kneecap to keep his date in line.

After the ceremony ended, they had piled into several cars, all headed to Tony's place. The car ride was unbearable. It wasn't a big deal that Thor and Jane were sitting in the back seat. In fact, Tony told Loki that it'd be useful in the future, when Tony wants Thor to do something like lie about Loki's whereabouts for an evening or two to repay this drive (Loki shook his head, knowing fully well that Thor would fall for Tony's trick). But Pepper and her date, Happy, were in need of a ride, and the only car that could fit two more people was Tony's SUV.

"Why did you bring the SUV?" Loki has asked bitterly.

"Because your brother is built like a tractor?" Tony had replied with a sheepish shrug.

"More like a brick shithouse."

So Loki stared forward the entire car ride, ignoring the hole Pepper was burning in the back of his head with her unnerving glare. Happy, who was apparently an old friend of Tony's, thanked them for the ride. Jane and Thor were perfectly fine in the far back, doing things Loki never wanted to see or hear his brother do. He couldn't be happier to get to Tony's apartment, where they finally celebrated the way most teenagers do: letting all inhibitions go and going absolutely nuts.

* * *

Loki hadn't realized how much alcohol Tony had access to until the wedding reception. It was all stocked in the apartment long before today, based on the dust Tony wiped from the bottles. Of course, he assumed that with Tony's ability to get whatever he wants by being the son of Howard Stark, it wasn't too hard to buy alcohol, despite being five years too young.

"Excuse me, but I turned seventeen in a month," Tony pointed out when Loki vocalized his thoughts.

"Pardon me," Loki said. "You're still not twenty-one."

"Are you gonna call the cops? Or maybe you could dress up as a cop, and we can - "

Loki placed his hand over Tony's mouth. He didn't want to know how the fantasy was going to end.

"I wonder how such a couple would work," Loki wondered, watching as Clint and Natasha sat on one of the couches. They'd changed into jeans and shirts once they'd arrived, and hadn't spoken more than five words to anyone but each other. Both were nursing bottles of beer, barely taking sips. Neither showed any expression, minus Clint's hand gently caressing Natasha's cheek.

"They have history," Tony said.

"History?"

Tony took Loki to the hallway leading to the bedroom, where it was much quieter. "They're both in a tight situation," he began, "where marriage seemed like the only solution. You see, Nat's not from here."

"So she is from Russia? The rumors are true?"

"Yes, they are. She came over when she was young. But her parents weren't legal, obviously, so the government bent over backwards to get them deported. Right before they were caught, they dumped Nat at the orphanage. From there on, she let no one in, and let nothing show. Except to one person."

"Clint?"

"Clint and Barney were already at the orphanage. Barney could get along with anyone and everyone. Clint only talked to his brother. Then Nat comes into his life, and they... just clicked."

"Had they always been a couple?"

"That's the one thing I can't answer. No one knows when it happened. It just happened. End of story."

"So why are they married?"

"They're months from being kicked out of the orphanage. Barney had to work his ass off to get a full scholarship to college so he could live on-campus."

"But marriage?"

"Nat's still illegal. Out on the streets, she could be taken back to Russia at any given moment. Marriage keeps her in the States."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Tony grabbed Loki's hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. "I believe that the most bizarre couples are the most everlasting ones," he said quietly. "That's why Pepper and I would've never worked out. We were too perfect. It was suffocating, almost."

"And you prefer a bizarre relationship with me, versus a normal, perfect relationship with Pepper?" Loki asked. He hinted at Tony's choice of dating a man over a woman.

"Your gender means nothing to me... well, of course, it'll make for a new level of foreplay, you know, when you're up for it."

"Anthony, please, not now."

"The point is, Loki, that I want you for you. I want the guy in front of me, who has really soft hands and can charm anyone into wetting themselves." Loki swore that Tony was blushing, and refrained from saying anything to keep from ruining the moment. Tony licked his lips and continued, "I know that you might still doubt our relationship, but I'm nowhere near giving up on this. One day, I know you'll be able to look me in the eye, and say that you love me, and..."

Loki grabbed Tony's face and pulled him into a kiss, soft and sweet. Neither boy tried to take it further, keeping it simple with their lips pressed together. Loki pulled away slowly, staring into Tony's eyes.

"I may not be able to say so in many words, but believe me when I say that my feelings for you run deep," he said quietly.

Tony nodded, staring back just as deeply. He looked down the hall and back. "We should probably head on back. Eventually, someone is going to assume the worst, and Thor will tear me to pieces."

Loki chuckled and agreed. He moved his hands from Tony's face and latched onto one of Tony's. Their fingers remained laced together for the rest of the reception.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rushed to his side and hugged him close.
> 
> "I'm so sorry for what has happened to you," he wept.

On the morning of April seventh, Loki was a new person. It wasn't as dramatic to him as it was to his family when he didn't scowl or glower at everyone. Odin was tempted to call the family doctor before Frigga sighed and said, "He's in love. Remember how Thor was when he and Jane first started dating? He has the same twinkle in his eye..." Loki overheard and immediately denied it, then hid in his bedroom in embarrassment when Thor told his parents about Loki and Tony's hand-holding. Baldur, not knowing what his family was discussing, giggled and tugged on Frigga's curls.

Tony started coming to the Odinson house regularly. After school, when Thor had baseball practice or went out with Jane, Tony drove Loki home, and the two worked on homework together. Once in a while, they snuck up to the bedroom, but only when no one else was home. The one time they did so with the family home, Loki was overly embarrassed by Frigga walking in on them making out, leading to Loki's whining, Tony's silent staring at the floor, and Frigga's warnings about practicing safe sex. Since then, the two stayed in the living room. Tony hadn't come over when Odin was home. It was something Loki, Frigga,  _and_  Thor decided was for the best.

At lunch, Tony would join Loki at his table (Loki was too proud to admit this, but Natasha scared the hell out of him, and wasn't quite ready to sit close enough to her without her being chained to a chair). Amora gushed over the couple nonstop. Tony often encouraged her, and maybe flirted once or twice, before jealousy took over both Loki and Skurge and they made Tony stop.

Loki even smiled. Genuine, non-forced smiles. Tony once told Loki that his smile was one of the best things about him. Loki made sure to save his real smiles for Tony.

* * *

"Mother, I refuse!"

"Oh, Loki, don't be so difficult."

"I'm not being difficult. I just have much better things to do with my time - and don't you dare retort by saying that 'better things' means Anthony!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, darling."

"Mother!"

Frigga sighed, raking her fingers through her unkempt hair. She would need to tie it back. "Your father isn't going to the usual airport. This one is much larger, much more crowded, and it's no place for a baby. If Thor didn't have an away game, or if Jane wasn't there as well, I would've asked one of them first," she explained, exasperated. "Loki, you're the only person I have left, and I know you and Tony will be at the house. It surely won't kill you to watch Baldur for a few hours."

"I'm willing to put a wager on that assumption," Loki muttered.

"Hush. You're looking after your younger brother, and that's final." Frigga patted Loki's head and quickly left the house before Loki could respond, greeting Tony briefly as she passed him in the doorway.

"Where's your mom going?" he asked.

"To pick up Odin at the airport," Loki answered bitterly. "I'm tasked with caring for Baldur in her absence."

"You say that like it's the end of the world."

"How's it not?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You'll live, babe."

"Ugh, don't use that term. It's disgusting." Loki's nose wrinkled as he turned to head upstairs. Tony followed, chuckling.

"You look adorable when your nose is scrunched like that," he said. "And you know you love my pet names for you."

"I'd prefer different terms of endearment."

"Like what, Princess? Oh, that's the perfect name!"

"Don't you dare, Anthony!"

"Until you call me Tony, I'm calling you Princess."

Loki groaned as he entered Baldur's room. The toddler was standing in his crib, smiling gleefully at his older brother with arms out. Loki picked up his brother and balanced him on one hip, while begging Tony to help him with his eyes.

Tony, who had absolutely no idea how to take care of a child, asked, "Uh, is your brother hungry?"

* * *

"The glorious outdoors!" Tony announced as he, Loki, and Baldur went into the backyard. "According to Natasha, kids love being outside!"

"Coming from the woman who once threatened to kill me in at least five different ways with just her left hand?" Loki replied.

"That's how Tasha expresses her love. Besides, when I asked if I could put my head between her thighs, she told me she could kill me like that. One hell of a way to go out, don't you think?"

Loki put Baldur down, who promptly stood up and began chasing a passing butterfly, and said, "If I find you between Natasha's legs - or anyone else's for that matter - I won't hesitate to castrate you."

"I always knew you were the jealous type." Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Princess. Your legs are the only pair I want to be in between."

"You're crude."

"And you're a tease."

"Keep that up and you won't have the chance to be between anything of mine."

Tony snorted. "So if I stop, does that mean I'll be getting some tonight?"

Before Loki could answer, Baldur let out a shriek, before plopping on the ground and wailing hysterically. Loki rushed over and gasped when he found the toddler's arms reddening as hives quickly formed. He saw a sprig of mistletoe in his brother's hands and quickly took it away from him. He picked up Baldur and tried to calm him down, while looking at a terrified Tony desperately.

"Please tell me your car is here," Loki almost begged.

Tony nodded. "I know a shortcut to the hospital. Do you have a carseat for him?"

"There's no time for a carseat!" Loki was surprised by his shouting. He just ran behind Tony through the house and quickly locked the doors before sliding into the backseat of Tony's car, still clutching Baldur. The redness and hives were still spreading, but less than it had when the mistletoe was touching him.

"Whatever you do, don't get us killed on the way," Loki snapped as Tony nearly flew out of the driveway. He ignored the reckless driving Tony was doing and instead tried to take Baldur's mind off the agonizing pain he must have been in.

Loki hadn't realized Tony made a call to one of the doctors at the hospital, who happened to be an old friend of his, but was grateful he had when the nurses were waiting for them at the front doors with a gurney. He stood dumbly in the middle of the lobby as his brother was wheeled away. It wasn't until Tony came inside after parking the car that he finally decided to call his family and tell them what was happening.

* * *

About an hour later, Loki and Tony were still in the lobby. Loki was shaking, and continuously blamed himself for Baldur's allergic reaction. No amount of Tony's comforting could convince him otherwise, and his boyfriend eventually gave up and hoped someone else would come by soon enough. However, the doctor came out first, calling for Loki, who shot up and nearly knocked over the aging man.

"How is my brother faring?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Were you able to stop whatever was happening to him?"

"Yes, we were, Mr. Odinson," the doctor began. He paused to let Loki collect himself before continuing, "It seems that your brother has a severe allergy to mistletoe. It's not too common, but you never know what someone can or can't be near. We gave him a few shots, and the swelling has gone down greatly, but there are still blotches of red covering his upper body, particularly around his hands. We'll need to keep him overnight, just to make sure he stays in the clear. If you want, you may see him." Loki nodded quickly and followed the doctor (whom he learned was name Yinsen, after Tony thanks him) to one of the many rooms, and nearly cried at the sight of Baldur laying on a hospital bed. He rushed to his side and hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry for what has happened to you," he wept.

Baldur, however, wasn't phased by this, and, being much more vocal and literate than most young children, replied with, "The nurses gave me ice cream."

Loki looked at the bedside table, and, sure enough, there was plenty of empty styrofoam cups with streaks of vanilla painting the sides. He laughed. "Yes, they sure did, Baldur." He let his brother go and instead pet his light brown hair. "Are you alright?"

Baldur shook his head and gave a toothy smile. "I got to spend the day with you," he said cheerfully. "Can we play together again?"

"You... you want to spend more time together?" Loki asked, astonished.

The small child nodded his head, giggling. "I like spending time with my big brother." Baldur stood up on the bed and latched his arms around Loki's neck, pulling him into a hug that his brother hesitated to return. Loki ended up picking up Baldur and holding him, supporting him under his arms and cradling the back of his head.

"I like spending time with you, too," he whispered. Tony chose that moment to enter the room, and paused when he saw the intimate moment between the brothers. Loki motioned for him to join them, so he stood closer, not quite wanting to add on to the hug.

"The little guy doing okay?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded. "He's just fine."

"Great, that's great. Well, I don't want to ruin this sibling moment, but I thought you'd like to know that your parents and Thor and Jane are here."

"What?!"

"Yeah, the nurse just told Yinsen that they're on their way. You've got until..."

"Baldur!"

"Now."

Tony and Loki turned in time to see Loki's family and Jane burst into the room. Thor was still in his uniform, which was covered in dirt and grass stains. Odin was in his suit. Frigga's eye makeup was ruined. Jane mouthed an apology to Loki, who seemed to know why she had.

Baldur saw his family and smiled. "Mommy!"

"Oh, my poor, sweet baby!" Frigga cried. She gathered Baldur from Loki's arms and held him tight. "I'm so glad you're fine!"

"Mommy, I had ice cream!"

"You did now? I hope you thanked the nurses."

As Frigga continued her conversation with her youngest, Thor approached Loki. "What happened to him?"

"He had an allergic reaction to some mistletoe in the yard," Loki explained. "One minute he was fine, the next he was swollen and red. Tony drove us to the hospital. Thank goodness the doctors were able to fix him."

"Thank goodness indeed," Odin cut in. "Do you understand how reckless your behavior was? How catastrophic the results could have been?"

"Father..." Thor began.

"No, Thor, he needs to hear this," Odin boomed. "He almost killed your brother."

Those words stung.  _Your brother_. "Baldur is my brother just as much as he is Thor's," Loki defended.

"You have spent days on end detesting your relations to all of our family. You do not suddenly redeem yourself and pretend that you're his brother when you cannot admit to being my kin."

"I'm not your son, by blood nor by treatment. At least I can call Thor and Baldur my brothers, and Frigga my mother. You will never be my father."

"Nor will I ever consider such a let-down to be my son."

Loki gasped, stepping back and covering his mouth with his hands. Tony put his hands on Loki's shoulders, glaring at Odin.

"Odin!" Frigga cried.

"I am close to calling your actions attempted murder," Odin continued, his face stoic as he spoke these harsh words. "And based on your negligence of Baldur, you should know why I say so. I do not want you near your brother after today. If I find that you are alone with him, I will call the police. Do I make myself clear?"

Loki was stunned. Attempted murder? None of them had known of Baldur's allergy! His records were blank under that section. Any of them could have been in Loki's shoes. But, because it was Loki, it was taken a different way. His mother wasn't defending him. Thor had given up. Jane kept her lips shut. Baldur had magically fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Odin clearly was sticking with what he was saying. No one was in Loki's corner to back him up, just like always.

The hands on his shoulders squeezed tighter. Loki turned to see Tony staring grimly at him. Loki wanted to cry; he finally had someone in his corner.

"I believe I'll be staying at Tony's this evening," he told his family, before quickly departing with his boyfriend.

* * *

"Attempted murder! How dare he accuse me of such! Does he think so lowly of me that he would believe I tried to murder a child? And, oh, how lovely it was to see my family defend me! Thor's staring and Frigga's blatant ignorance - ooh, the nerve of those two! They let themselves be walked over because they're spineless cowards! Leaving me to be verbally slaughtered like that. Odin is the true killer! He's trying to destroy me piece by piece, until I crumble and fall apart! I swear..."

Loki had been ranting for nearly an hour. He was silent as he and Tony left the hospital. The soft sound of Pink Floyd album  _The Wall_  kept the car ride from becoming too awkward. But once they were inside Tony's apartment and the door was shut, Loki went off.

It started with retelling what happened in the hospital room, with Loki describing what Odin, Frigga, and Thor had done. Then it turned into the possibilities from different outcomes, particularly if Baldur had not made such a successful recovery from the mistletoe incident. After talking about the several ways Odin would have murdered him if Baldur had died, Loki become a blubbering mess. He sobbed for not being a decent brother to both Thor and Baldur. For giving his family hell over everything. At one point, he  _almost_  mentioned Sigyn and Nari, a topic he had yet to inform Tony of, but he didn't want to drag Tony into any more of his problems.

Speaking of Tony, he was quiet and attentive throughout Loki's outburst. He never got up once to grab himself a drink. He sat across from Loki on one of the couches, gently stroking his hair or face. He nodded and shook his head when he felt it was appropriate. No opinions were given. There was no rebuttal from the Devil's Advocate.

When Loki was finally done his crying and screaming, he suddenly pounced on Tony, desperate for intimacy. They kissed and grabbed and touched. Loki needed Tony against him. He wanted to feel all of Tony. He wanted them to become one.

Tony stopped when Loki tried to reach down the front of his pants. "You don't want to do that," he said. "I know that you're an emotional wreck, and usually that makes people believe that sex is the answer, but I can't do that to you."

"Please, Tony, please," Loki pleaded as he pressed small kisses to Tony's cheek and jaw. "Don't do this."

"You need to sleep."

"Tony..."

"If we try this tonight, we'll both end up regretting it. Let's just go to bed now, before it gets too messy."

Loki didn't push any harder. He knew Tony was right. The two went into the bedroom and stripped down to their boxers (and undershirt, for Loki) before crawling under the covers. Loki latched on to Tony, his arms around the smaller boy's waist and his head resting by Tony's chest, the steady rhythm of Tony's heartbeat soothing to his ears.

_I wish we could always be like this,_  Loki thought as he drifted off to sleep.  _A_ _lone together, laying like this, and knowing we'll always have each other._


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been any other week. But it all went downhill on Saturday.

One week after Baldur's near-death, everything seemed to return to normal. Loki and Odin refused to stand in the same room as the other. Thor was too infatuated with Jane to notice much other than food and sports. Frigga was bending over backwards to keep her family from falling apart. Baldur acted as if nothing was wrong. Jane and Tony were smart enough to stay out of the family's business.

It should have been any other week. But it all went downhill on Saturday.

It began on Wednesday with Loki and Tony's study date. With finals only barely two months away, on top of having teachers who wanted nothing more than to fail their seniors at the last possible second, they had their noses in textbooks for hours. Once in a while, Tony would swear about evil teachers as he skimmed the pages from the desk. Loki was quieter as he wrote notes for his tests while lying atop his bed.

Then Loki dropped a bomb: "We should have sex."

"Uh huh, babe," Tony replied, not processing the words at first, before spluttering, "What?!"

"It's been on my mind for some time now," Loki continued. He was still writing notes, and ignoring Tony's befuddlement. "I understand why you stopped me this past weekend, but that hadn't deterred my thoughts. We've been together long enough where we should have sex."

"How can you be so blunt about it?" Tony nearly shrieked. If any of Loki's family happened to come home and overhear...

"Anthony, I know you've contemplated this longer than I have. What's stopping you now?"

"Well, two things, actually. First off, I've never had sex with another guy before. And second, you shouldn't just throw your virginity out like this!"

Loki's eyebrows knitted together. "What gave you the premise I hadn't lost my virginity?"

Tony nearly lost all self-control. " _You're not a virgin?!_ "

"I had sex when I was fourteen. Are you really that shocked?"

"Can you blame me? Before we started dating, you detested bumping shoulders with another person. I can't believe another guy slept with you first!"

Loki shook his head, and corrected, "She was female."

It took a few minutes for Tony to verbally react. He stared for a moment, before standing up from the desk and turning his back to his boyfriend. Loki watched as Tony buried his face in his hands, muttering to himself rapidly. When Tony collected himself, he faced Loki and asked, "Not to be intrusive, can I have a few more details about the situation? Like, for example, who she is."

It was a simple enough request, Loki decided. He might as well give answers to calm Tony's nerves. "Her name is Sigyn," he said. "She came to our school for one year, before moving back to Norway. The first moment I laid eyes on her, I fell for her. We spent every day together, whether it be in person or talking on the phone. The night before she left, she stayed at my house. I kissed her then - the first time we shared one. Somehow, that led to us having sex. Days later, she was gone."

Tony's face softened from Loki's story. "Oh, my god, Lokes, I'm so sorry." He crossed the room and gathered Loki in his arms, holding him tight. Meanwhile, Loki reached around Tony and opened the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a photograph and held it out for both of them to see.

"This is a recent picture that she had sent me," he said.

Tony pulled away to look at her. "She's a beauty," he observed with a low whistle.

"Yes, she is."

They continued to stare at the picture, before Tony asked, "Who's that kid?"

"Hm?"

"The little kid in her arms. Who's that?"

"Nari."

"He looks a lot like you. He's got the same eyes and everything."

"I should hope so. He is my son."

This bomb created more damage than the first one. "You have a son!" Tony exclaimed.

"Shush! I don't need my family to hear you!" Loki snapped. They both knew they would be alone for another hour or so.

"Your family doesn't know?  _You have a son_ , and your family has no clue whatsoever?!"

"Of course not. It's none of their business."

"You don't think Thor would want to know that he's an uncle? Or Frigga that she's a grandmother?"

"It isn't like not knowing is going to kill them."

Tony was stunned. "You're unbelievable." He started scurrying around the room, grabbing his belongings. "First you want to have sex, then you decide it's a good idea to tell me about your foreign son. Real classy, Loki."

That's when Loki saw his mistake. "Anthony, you have no idea how hard it is on  _me_  to not have them near," he insisted. "The morning after our first date, Sigyn told me that she wanted me to move on from her, and specifically on to you. I haven't been in contact with her, or Nari for that matter, since then, because I've focused all of my love and devotion to you, Tony, but you're just too damned - "

"Your love?" Tony interrupted. "You love me?"

Loki's eyes widened. Damn his flustered state. "I didn't mean - "

"No, you did, Lokes.  _And_  you called me Tony." Now Tony's eyes were wide. "You really love me."

"Don't put words in my mouth like that!"

"You said it yourself! You love me!"

"Tony..." Green eyes began to fill with tears. "Please..."

"You said it again." Tony stepped closer to Loki, who sat paralyzed on his bed. The picture of Sigyn and Nari fell and slid under the bed.

"I..." Loki's voice was lost when Tony was inches away from him.

"Just...  _tell me_ , Loki," Tony said quietly. "If you love me, tell me. There's no one else around to hear. It's just you and me."

That's why it scared Loki. It was just the two of them. No one else to save him from this predicament. Tony wasn't going to relent until he had his answer. Loki was seconds from crying, and his strength was wearing thin. This may have not been the first time Loki cried in front of Tony, but those times weren't like this. He wasn't as vulnerable.

"Don't be scared," Tony continued. "I won't stop loving you if you can't say it." He took Loki's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze for support.

Loki shut his eyes, gasping as he felt the warm tears sliding down his cheeks, and opened them to look right into Tony's brown irises. "I love you," he said, his voice shaking, his heart pounded heavily in his chest. This had been the most difficult moment of his life, and although he was petrified, he felt a burden lifting off his shoulders.

Tony pulled Loki into a hug, laughing into the crook of his neck. Loki hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tony, still processing what had happened. He couldn't believe it himself.

"Saturday," Tony said as they pulled away, still holding each other. "After dinner with your family, we can go to my apartment, and we can..."

Loki hugged Tony, planting a huge kiss on the other's cheek.

* * *

As Loki stood outside Odin's office, he recalled walking in there innocent, and leaving a broken boy. The shouting, the fighting, sitting on the floor and watching his world shatter. Now, he was going in with the same intentions as the first time - to find his social security card, for a college application, and not a job - but knowing that something was going to go horribly wrong.

In a matter of three and a half minutes, Loki found a rather thick white binder, with the word  **SONS** scribbled on it in black marker. For obvious reasons, Loki believed he would find the right information in here.

When he opened it, the first name he came across was  _Tyr Odinson_. Loki was confused. There was another Odinson? He continued reading the name, trying to see if perhaps he was much older than Thor and had been banished from the house. Why else would they have never heard of him?

Loki read that Tyr was almost thirteen years old.

That stumped Loki. How was there an Odinson that was younger than him? Unless...

No. That couldn't be. Odin would never cheat on Frigga. He was a heartless bastard, naturally, but to go behind Frigga and conceive a son with another woman? How cruel could the man be? Loki continued flipping through the binder to see what else he had missed. There were many more sons.

Váli Odinson, who was now ten. He was born from a Russian woman named Rinda, who happened to have sued Odin for rape before he paid her money under the table to keep quiet.

Vidar Odinson, who was twenty-one. He was born to a woman named Grider, and paid  _her_  money to keep another secret.

Bragi Odinson, who was twenty-three. His mother isn't mentioned, but the name of the orphanage he used to live in was. He was married to a woman named Idunn.

Skjolder Odinson, who was nineteen. He was supposedly considered a part of royalty in Denmark.

Hermoder Odinson, who was twenty-two. His whereabouts after receiving money from Odin were unknown.

Loki  _Laufeyjarson_  (a blatant reminder he wasn't a son of Odin, and a reminder of the name he was told he wasn't allowed to use), the seventeen-year-old staring at the secret pages of the binder. Son of Laufey and Farbauti. Brother of Byliester and Helblindi. The unwanted child of Odin Borrson.

Baldur Odinson. The golden child with an extreme allergy to mistletoe.

Thor Odinson. The first golden child. Son of Odin and...

Loki gasped and shut the binder. It seemed like Loki wasn't the only child in the house who had a secret past.

* * *

The weekly Odinson Family Dinner was hard for Loki to sit through. Naturally, he grew weary of his family and wished to disappear ten minutes into every family meal; however, with the guilt of discovering Odin's many secrets by pure accident was going to kill him. How could he look at Odin the same? Or Frigga? Hell, he wasn't able to look  _Thor_  in the eye. Jane sensed Loki's odd disposition and kept eye contact with her plate. Tony either didn't notice or was too worried about tonight to pay attention. To keep himself occupied, Loki helped feed Baldur mashed potatoes.

"You okay, babe?" Tony asked his boyfriend quietly, as Thor raved about a home run he made this week. "You're really tense."

"Just nervous," Loki replied. Baldur tried to feed his brother with a spoon of his own dinner, before Loki moved out of reach.

"Me too," Tony said. He reached under the table and took Loki's hand in his. Loki smiled; he didn't want Tony to know why he was nervous.

Frigga suddenly stood up, smiling as she had everyone's undivided attention. "I believe now is a good time to share some wonderful news. Don't you, Odin?"

Odin stood. "I believe so."

Frigga looked to each person first, before asking, "Thor, Loki, Baldur - how would you guys like to have another brother?"

Thor dropped his fork (a rare accomplishment, Loki noted) and cried, "You're expecting a son?"

"Congratulations!" Jane exclaimed.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother?" Baldur asked.

It seemed that everyone was excited for Frigga and Odin. Thor hugged his parents. Jane followed him, and picked up Baldur so he could touch Frigga's slightly-larger stomach (how hadn't they noticed before? Frigga was very thin. Surely a baby bump would be obvious on her). Tony shook Odin's hand, and had Frigga admit that she had been pregnant for the past four months. Odin hugged and kissed his wife.

Everyone but Loki was excited for Frigga and Odin. Because Loki couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Frigga asked her son. "Aren't you happy?"

"Congratulate your mother," Odin ordered.

Something in Loki snapped. His self-control ceased momentarily - long enough for him to blurt, "Perhaps I should congratulate you, Odin, for whoring yourself out enough to create an empire of sons." Everyone went quiet at Loki's words. All of them seemed confused, except for Odin, who glared angrily.

"Don't disrespect me," he said.

"Oh, how dare I insult the great and powerful Odin," Loki raved. "How dare I hurt the name I don't bear. To put your thoughts at ease, I only meant to hurt one Odinson, not all of them."

"All of them? Father, what is Loki speaking of?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Odin, tell Thor what I'm speaking of."

"Odin..." Frigga said slowly.

"You don't get to say a word on the matter, Mother," Loki interrupted. "You may act the fool, but you're just as in-the-know as Odin."

"Loki, stop skirting around this and knock off the act," Thor warned. He turned to Jane and said, "Take Tony and Baldur into the other room until this ends. None of you need to bear witness. This may get messy." Jane nodded and carried Baldur upstairs, muttering about putting the toddler to bed, with Tony on her tail, offering his assistance.

"Thor, there is much hidden about the Odinson family than either of us have known," Loki began. "It's much bigger than expected."

"Have you been snooping in my office again?" Odin barked. "Do you not obey anything I tell you? There is a reason I say these things."

"Why? So you can hide your sons from us?" Loki sneered. "The cat is out of the bag, Odin; I know about  _all six_  of them now."

"All six?" Frigga asked.

"Sons?" Thor asked. "Father, tell me he's speaking lies."

At Odin's hesitance, Loki took a leap forward. "Why don't you tell Thor about his mother."

All three of his non-family members paled. Odin cleared his throat and said, "Thor, I won't try to delve into details, so I will keep it simple. Around the time I married Frigga, I had recently been with another woman, who was pregnant and not wanting a son. Your mother and I did, so I paid her to say you weren't hers after your birth. That doesn't change your title as an Odinson, or becoming heir to the company."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry this is how you had to learn," Frigga said, almost sobbing now. "You are still my son, as much as Loki and Baldur."

"But the others aren't?" Loki spat. He was on a roll; he needed the ecstasy of putting his family through the hell of knowing, and that meant all of them, not just Thor. Odin's hell was watching his secrets unravel. Frigga needed to know. "Hermoder? Bragi? Vidar? Skjolder? Váli? Tyr?"

"Who are these men you speak of?" Thor demanded.

"Why, they are the other sons of Odin. Didn't you know? You have many more brothers. In fact,  _you_  have seven. Did you know about your birth mother's son Meili? Does Odin?"

"Why is that number higher than I recall?" Frigga asked Odin, her voice low and dangerous.

Loki grinned evilly. Oh, how he revelled in no longer being the only screwed up family member.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything will work out in the end."
> 
> I'm glad you think so, Loki thought, because I lack your faith.

As Odin, Frigga, and Thor spent the rest of the evening shouting at one another, Jane, Tony, and Loki took the opportunity to leave. Because Thor was the one to drive her over, Jane was taken home by Tony, while Loki sat quietly and patiently in the passenger seat, thinking about his past actions.

"So," Loki said once Tony made his way to the apartment, "I take it that this evening's plans will be postponed."

"Loki, what the fuck did you say?" Tony asked. "We had to sing to Baldur so he wouldn't hear you guys, and I hate singing."

Loki raked his fingers through his own hair, wrinkling his nose as he noticed how unruly and curly the humidity made it. "I found out that Odin has six other sons that he's kept under wraps for years yesterday afternoon, and after finding out he was fathering another, I just... it was like he was trying to build an empire of sons. I didn't mean to bring it up like I had, but I couldn't control myself. Once I opened my mouth, I was unstoppable."

Tony sighed. "I'm not going to blame you; I would do the same to Howard if I had dirt on him like that. But I'm not going to say your actions were justified."

"Not even close."

"And don't think that we're doing it tonight."

"I suspected that much."

"By the way, should I be ready to make space in my apartment?"

"What for?"

"Do you put it beyond your family to kick you out after that whole fiasco?"

"Well, now we can make use of your unused bedroom. Make sure to keep the furniture there."

"You don't think your parents will let you keep yours?"

"If they don't give it to me, they'll burn it."

The rest of the car ride was filled by their silence. Tony could easily keep himself distracted by focusing on the road, but Loki had to stare out the passenger window and amuse himself with the passing homes and people. It wasn't enough. He couldn't help but think about how off-guard Odin had been. The anger that was ablaze in Frigga's eyes. The heartbroken look on Thor's face. Eventually, Baldur would want to know why his family was acting strange - well, stranger than usual. And would Loki be welcomed back home? It was obvious that Odin wouldn't want him back. But would Frigga? Thor?

Loki sighed as Tony pulled into the parking lot. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

In the morning, after waking in Tony's guest room (they both agreed it'd be best for Loki to sleep in there), Loki found his belongings in the living room, with Thor and Tony dropping the last few boxes on the floor.

"It was this or your dad throwing everything out the window," Tony explained as he stretched his arms.

Loki nodded and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Anthony," he said. He turned to Thor, whom worse a pained expression. "Brother?"

"I do not know how to feel towards this... situation," Thor began. "I can't find it in me to hate you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you do."

"Mother said she was aware that Father had many sons, but hadn't known about the ones born between you and Baldur. Father is staying at a hotel room until it's decided what will happen between them. Baldur only knows that you and Father won't be home for a while."

"And how long before I will be welcomed back?"

"Don't expect it to happen soon. Be glad Tony is offering his home to you." Thor promptly left, without bidding farewell or showing Loki any care or affection. Loki's hand clutches the fabric over his chest, his breathing growing heavy and jagged. His outburst was meant to only hurt Odin, and maybe Frigga. Yes, Loki was victimized by their lies, but now his brother was thrown in the mix.

Tony quickly pulled Loki into a hug, with one arm around his shoulders, and the other rubbing Loki's back. "It'll be okay, Lokes," he said, unconvincing. "Everything will work out in the end."

_I'm glad you think so_ , Loki thought,  _because I lack your faith_.

* * *

Later that night, Loki found himself standing in Tony's shower, contemplating the past few months. It wasn't his family on his mind, though. He was focused on his  _relationship_. As he lathered himself in soap, he made a mental timeline of how he ended up here:

Pepper Potts broke up with Tony, while Loki had been single since freshman year;

Jane Foster set Loki up on a blind double-date (in which he was the only one who was left in the dark, although he easily figured out who his date was);

Loki told Tony he wasn't interested, which made Tony want him more;

Sigyn told Loki that not only had she moved on, but suggested that he do the same;

Tony outsmarted Loki and held his book hostage until he was promised a second date;

Loki went on said date, after spending hours prepping himself;

They spent that night in Tony's apartment getting  _much_ closer;

Loki ran away without explaining why to Tony;

They finally talked and confessed most of their secrets to each other;

Loki said that's why their relationship was going to work;

Clint and Natasha's wedding, where Tony was first to say, "I love you";

Loki was forced to babysit Baldur and requested that Tony help him;

Baldur had an allergic reaction to mistletoe in the yard;

After taking Baldur to the hospital and being assured he was alright, Loki was called a murderer by Odin;

Loki cried to Tony, before trying (and failing) to have his way with him;

Loki tried again, and was promised they would have sex last night;

Loki discovered all the sons of Odin on accident;

Loki revealed his newfound knowledge to his family;

After being offered, Loki had no choice but to move in with Tony;

Thor and Tony brought over Loki's belongings, as a sign of unwelcome from the Odinson family;

And now, Loki was in Tony's shower, trying to get from Point A to Point B. Instead of putting too much thought into it for now, he rinsed himself off and stopped the running water. He was getting a headache from this past weekend.

After toweling off and slipping into a pair of sweatpants, Loki padded into the living room, where Tony was nursing a glass of scotch on the loveseat. Loki sat beside him before deciding to curl up against his side, one arm lazily thrown over Tony's stomach. Soon, Tony's arm wrapped around Loki's shoulders and hugged him closer.

"I don't want you to feel like you're invading my house," Tony said once his glass was empty. "We both know you have nowhere else to be, and I can't let you live on the streets. Not just because you're my friend, but because you're my boyfriend, too." With a snort, he added, "And because we both know I'm rich enough to support everyone I know for the rest of their lives."

Loki sighed, cuddling Tony a bit more. "I know, Anthony," he said quietly.

Another minute or two of silence passed on, before Tony asked, "How many people from our school do you think know about this already?"

"What, that I basically destroyed the Odinson name?"

"No, that we're living together."

The taller boy sighed again. "We should have an interesting school day coming up."

"You mean hell."

"Take it as you wish."


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the first year, it was all wonderful. I honestly thought he was the one."
> 
> Loki noticed the twinkle in her eye. The twinkle his mother claimed he had when Tony first said he loved him. That's how it was, to find true love with another.
> 
> "But he wasn't," he said.

Clint was the one who warned Tony and Loki about the rumors being spread of them living together. The original source was unsurprisingly Fandral, who went to the Odinsons to hang out with Thor – something Thor and his friends did every Sunday – and was told of the family's woes. He quickly fired off texts to the gossipers at SHIELD High, and within hours everyone was obsessed with Loki moving into Tony's apartment. Clint said he and their friends would offer to protect them from the onslaught of teenagers who would beg them for intimate details about the arrangement, but the boys told him it wouldn't be necessary.

"I don't know who will attempt to kill me first," Loki said absently as he washed his face in the bathroom sink.

Tony squirted a dollop of toothpaste on his toothbrush as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's a battle between who will kill me first: Pepper Potts or Amora."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I know why Pepper might, but why Amora?"

"Because I hadn't told her before Fandral did."

"Ah." Tony began brushing his teeth as Loki rinsed off and towel-dried his face.

"Barely more than a month of school left, yet people rely heavily on the grapevine to feel better about themselves or wish they could be someone else," Loki said. Tony hummed in agreement and spit into the sink. Loki continued, "It's pathetic, really, how engrossed they are in you. They might as well be the damn paparazzi."

Tony hugged Loki from behind, his nose pressed to the other's neck, and arms wound around his waist. "They're just jealous that they don't have someone as perfect as you."

"And what about you, Mr. Stark? It seems you're quite the catch around here."

"That may be true, but I've already been caught by this really sexy guy."

Loki turned to face Tony, draping his long arms over the shorter boy's shoulders. "Should I be worried?"

Tony pretended to think about his answer. "I wouldn't be too concerned," he said. "Unless you're jealous that I'm inviting him to stay in my bed tonight."

"And if he doesn't accept your invitation?"

"Hmm, I suppose you could stay instead. That is, if you're interested."

Loki smirked. "I'm  _very_  interested."

* * *

The next morning, Amora had found Loki before he stepped out of Tony's car. As he'd suspected, she wasn't pleased.

"Are we no longer best friends, Loki?" she snapped. "How come I had to wait until  _Fandral_  texted me to learn that you're living with  _Tony Stark_?"

Loki shot Tony a look to say that he was right, before answering, "First, we're not friends, just acquaintances. Second, you know Tony would have told you during lunch if Fandral hadn't learned about it."

Amora's anger lasted another five seconds, before she squealed and jumped into Loki's arms. "I can't believe my best friend is living with Tony Stark!"

Loki sighed. "Could you scream that a little louder? I don't think the entire campus heard you."

He was ignored as Amora moved on to Tony, nearly draping herself over him. "Tell me, Tony," she cooed, "what's it like to live with this gorgeous prick?"

Tony grinned, answering, "Well, let's just say we have  _lots_  of fun."

"Stop fueling the fire," Loki scolded. "We've only been living under the same roof for a day. There's no need to throw a parade just yet."

"Oh, really?" Amora asked. She let go of Tony, who seemed more than pleased to stand beside his boyfriend again. "Rumor has it Pepper Potts is on the hunt for you, Loki. Apparently she has a few words for you."

"Does she now? What have I done to deserve such a prestigious honor?"

"Moved in with her ex, I guess." The bell rang, and Amora shrugged. "See you later – if you're alive." With a smile and a wave, she flounced off to Skurge's side before entering the building. Tony and Loki walked in as well, both noticing the many eyes on them.

"You'd think they'd having something better to do than stare at us," Tony muttered.

"And yet, they don't," Loki replied. "This is one of the many reasons why I hate our class."

"There's only a month left, if that helps."

"It doesn't. A month is entirely too long when your trapped in a building with imbeciles."

"Not everyone is an imbecile. I can think of a few people who aren't."

"Hmm, you're right. I wouldn't dare call Romanoff one. And Banner is quite the scholar himself."

Tony pouted. "That's mean."

"It's childish actions like that which make me call you an imbecile. And sticking out your tongue in retaliation is unbecoming as well."

"I thought you liked my tongue plenty."

Tony kept his mouth shut and continued pouting after Loki smacked him upside the head.

* * *

"Why are you sitting here?"

Loki and Tony looked away from each other to see Natasha sitting across from them, arms crossed and face neutral. Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Rhodey were also present and had been debating over who would win in an arm wrestling match between Steve and Clint, but went silent at Natasha's question.

"Does my presence here bother you?" Loki asked.

"Not particularly," Natasha replied. "But considering how you flinch around me because you're scared I might hurt you–"

"Hospitalize is a better term."

"–it makes me wonder why you would sit here. And since you haven't done so in the past few months that you and Tony have been together, why start now?"

Loki thought about lying, but instead admitted, "I don't know when Virginia Potts will come for me, and if she does, I would like to utilize your assassin-like qualities. I have no intentions of dying today."

"In other words, he's scared of Pepper," Tony said, earning him a pinch on the thigh.

Rhodey snorted. "I would be too if your ex was after me. She looks harmless, but she used to keep Tony in line with one look."

Clint snatched Bruce's pen and notebook. "Want me to write your eulogy?"

"You can write that I plan to haunt Clinton Francis Barton for the rest of his life," Loki said with a glare.

Natasha sighed at the boys. "If you really want to know, Pepper doesn't plan on killing you. She's going to find you after the last period and take you out to a late lunch. She says she has a few things you may want to know."

"And how do you know this?"

"Simple: I asked her."

"You talked to Pepper?" Tony asked. "Nat, that goes against the bro code!"

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a boy, Tony."

"You sure as hell act more like one than everyone here… well, maybe not Steve."

Everyone ignored Tony. "Do you know what exactly she wants to tell me?" Loki asked.

Natasha nodded. "But it's not my business nor my place to tell you. I do know that it may impact some of your decisions."

The bell rang, and the boys rushed to grab their things and head to next period. Tony went to help Loki, but was motioned to leave without him. Loki caught the look in Natasha's eyes and wanted confirmation.

"You mean that I may leave Anthony because of what she'll tell me?" he asked once the boys had left.

"I don't believe it will," Natasha replied, "and I don't think you should. It's more of something you need to watch out for. I'm saying this as Tony's friend, Pepper's friend, and, in a sense, your friend as well."

Loki wrinkled his nose at the term. "I don't have friends," he said.

"You tell yourself this, but you know it's true," Natasha countered. "Amora and Skurge are your friends like Clint and I are Tony's friends. I know it's hard for you to admit because the only 'friends' you've ever had were Thor's friends, and who are they? Two people who ignore you, one person who hates you, and a fourth who makes failed passes at you? Or was it someone else who made you hate calling people friends, Loki?"

"There's one thing that I equally admire and despise about you, Miss Romanoff," Loki said as they both gathered their belongings. "You can read people so easily."

Natasha shrugged. "Just meet Pepper at parking space one-thirty-seven after school and take what she says seriously." As she walked out of the cafeteria, she called over her shoulders, "The name is Barton now."

* * *

Sure enough, Pepper Potts was sitting on the hood of a white sedan in parking spot one-thirty-seven, waiting for Loki's arrival. The only words exchanged was that Pepper must've gotten the habit from Tony, before they climbed into the front seat and drove off. Pepper took them to a diner on the outskirts of town, where they sat in a booth, now waiting for their orders of salads and sipping from glasses of water.

"It seems we have similar tastes," Loki commented.

Pepper nodded. "Natasha told you to meet with me, right?"

"Yes. She also said that what you're about to tell me will be related to my relationship with Tony."

Another nod. "It's about the real reason Tony and I broke up," she said. "I don't know if Tony told you, but whatever he said was probably to regain his pride."

"He told me you two were too perfect together, and it was bound to go south," Loki said. "Something tells me that it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, was it?"

Pepper tried to hold back a smile, her lips quivering at the attempt. "We started out like that," she confessed. "For the first year, it was all wonderful. I honestly thought he was the one."

Loki noticed the twinkle in her eye. The twinkle his mother claimed he had when Tony first said he loved him. That's how it was, to find true love with another.

"But he wasn't," he said.

The twinkle vanished. Pepper let out a depressed sigh. "I'd rather not beat around the bush too much, but I'd rather not be blunt and heartless either. Have you noticed how much Tony drinks?" When Loki didn't say anything, she said, "It took me a while to catch on to his alcohol dependency. When I did, my first reaction was to stop him. But he just wouldn't hear it. He denied it, which only made things worse."

"And that's why you left him," Loki concluded.

"I tried to get him help," Pepper added quickly. "He wouldn't accept it. Accepting help was admitting defeat, I guess. Tony doesn't admit defeat." She paused long enough for the waitress to give them their meals and walk away. "I don't want you to find out when it's too late. The sooner you learn, the better you can assess the situation. Maybe you won't be a complete mess like me."

"I see," Loki muttered. Now that Pepper mentioned it, Tony did drink more than he should – not even as a minor, but for anyone at any age. A glass of wine or scotch was poured every time he'd been invited over.

"I swear I'm not trying to break you up," Pepper said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I hadn't assumed so," Loki replied, "but I don't know why you're telling me this, considering your previous actions towards me."

Pepper stared at him blankly. "Something told me that I could trust you with this. I was going to have Natasha stage an intervention, but I think she's a better last-resort, you know, if things become too out of control."

"She is a frightening woman."

They quietly ate their salads, looking around the diner and not each other, before Pepper said, "You know, you're not as bad as I thought."

Loki hesitated, before saying, "Thank you. And you aren't as terrifying as the others claim you are."

Pepper laughed. "I can be when I want to."

Loki forced himself to laugh. He didn't need to fear being on Pepper's bad side.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki buried his face in his hands, trying to slide under the table and hopefully from the rest of existence. Thor rolled his eyes and pulled Loki back up.

As the school's annual Junior-Senior merit assembly commenced, Loki sat on the bleachers, among the top of his class, all seated in front of the other seniors who hadn't made the marks to be recognized as magna, summa, or just plain cum laude. Thor and all his friends (Sif included, which brought Loki great joy, knowing he was much smarter than she was) were among those.

The cum laude walked in from the halls, Clint and Natasha included. They stood side by side, their pinkies linked together despite wearing no expression, before sitting in the foldable chairs in the middle of the gymnasium floor. Pepper, who sat beside them now that she and Loki were more amicable, and because she and Tony were on better terms, cooed at the couple.

Magna cum laude was next. Rhodey was in the mix, which led Tony to whoop and cheer obnoxiously, until Loki pulled his boyfriend back down with a bright red face.

Summa cum laude was last. They were to call up the top five students last, while others such as Pepper and Steve were called up to sit with the cum laude and magna cum laude student. That left five students in the bleachers yet to hear their name, including Loki, Tony, Jane (who was sitting with Darcy Lewis and Thor), and Bruce.

"I was totally rooting for Bruce to be valedictorian," Tony said, smirking.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "As endearing as I'm sure you think you sound," he said, "it's almost insulting."

"If it helps your pride, I believe you're smarter than Anthony," Loki offered.

"Thanks, Loki."

Principal Fury cleared his throat. "Now for the top five of the class. At five, we have Henry Pym." Hank stood and walked to the two teachers, who handed him his honors sash and a certificate.

"At four, we have Jane Foster."

Tony reached and took both Bruce and Loki's hands. "This is so nerve-wracking," he said.

"How?" Loki asked as he freed his hand. "You know the order of the ranks, idiot."

"At three, we have Robert Banner."

Bruce blushed at his first name, but rose and went to accept his awards as the students clapped for him.

Loki's nose wrinkled at the valedictorian and salutatorian sashes. "Those are such a gaudy addition," he said.

Tony poked his nose. "You look so cute like that," he said.

"You say that about  _everything_  I do."

"Then everything you do it cute. Sue me for thinking so."

"And presenting this year's salutatorian, give a round of applause to Loki Odinson!" Fury announced. From behind, Thor was shouting his name over the applause. Loki quickly hid a scowl as he stood and made his way to the center of the room. He let the sash be thrown carelessly over him, and was told he'd receive everything else after he posed for pictures with the newspaper.

Loki suddenly felt claustrophobic. He didn't like this. The thousands of eyes on him, all whispering to each other, judging him. He always thought people who whispered while looking at him were judging him. He wanted to run. He needed to get away from this toxic environment, find himself a quiet place where they couldn't find him–

A shoulder nudged against his upper arm. Loki looked to see Tony, donning his valedictorian sash, smiling up at him.

"Don't worry," he said. "Five more minutes before they usher everyone out and we do our photoshoot in the cafeteria."

Loki nodded and took a deep breath. He would get through this. He would get through everything.

* * *

"You know, I think it's homophobic that they wouldn't let us take a picture of us even  _touching each other_ ," Tony ranted that evening.

"Mmhm," Loki hummed as he worked on his salutatorian speech at the kitchen table.

"I mean, other schools would let their top two get pictures together without the principals there, but they wouldn't even let us do that! What did they think, we would fuck for the camera?"

"How dare they." Loki was only half-listening, something he did whenever Tony went off on something he found miniscule compared to the Broadway production his boyfriend put on.

"As hot as that would be, they're all aware that we're a couple and wanted to look good for the press. I mean, come on, we live in Massachusetts! Who the hell in Massachusetts would give a shit?"

"It's a wonder."

Tony pulled Loki's notebook from under his pen. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes, dear, I am. But what do you expect? They don't want to look bad and start some riot with the school board, so they're keeping it low-key." Loki snatched back his notebook. "Now write your speech. If you put it off until the last minute, you'll regret looking like an idiot in front of the entire city."

A gleam of mischief was in Tony's eye. "Lokes, did I ever tell you that you're a genius?" he asked, smiling deviously.

"I am salutatorian, am I not?" was Loki's reply. He smiled when he received a kiss on the cheek, but didn't think twice when Tony ran off and began his speech. Later on, he was angrier at himself for not stopping Tony.

* * *

The graduation itself happened on a Thursday evening, in the football stadium, with at least three thousand spectators who were friends, family, staff, or worked for the newspapers. The school film team had three cameras set to capture every moment, from the walk to the throwing of the caps. Loki gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut as he sat in the front of the bleachers, next to Bruce, as he waited to deliver his speech. Tony was on the other side of the row, sitting next to Steve and Pepper, the class president and vice-president.

"Are you excited?" Bruce asked seconds before.

"Not particularly," Loki replied. When his name was called, he said, "Let's get this over with."

His speech was nothing to sneeze at. It was filled with what everyone wanted to hear. Carry these memories forever. These are the greatest days of your lives. The friendships will last forever – he wanted to vomit at his own writing.

Loki was supposed to sit down as Tony did his speech. He found himself being whisked back to the podium by his boyfriend, his hand held tightly, as Tony delivered his half-assed speech to the stunned stadium.

"…and on a final note, I've learned something from this school that I couldn't learn anywhere else," he was concluding, something in his tone worrying Loki. "No matter how you love or how you express it, there will always be someone trying to shut you down. No pictures taken, no PDA, nada. And so, without further explanation, this is my departing statement to SHIELD."

And, in front of those three thousand and some people, Tony kissed Loki, making the headline of every newspaper in the city, five neighboring counties, and most gossip magazines.

* * *

"At least we can say that your graduation will go down in history."

"It sure will in the tabloids, thanks to your recklessness."

"Well, it surely was a sight."

"Loki kissed a boy!"

Loki buried his face in his hands, trying to slide under the table and hopefully from the rest of existence. Thor rolled his eyes and pulled Loki back up.

Of course, his parents witnessed first-hand Tony kissing Loki. So had Odin and Frigga's families, all of whom left quickly after congratulating their nephews/grandsons. Half of them couldn't look Loki in the eye. He was beyond humiliated, but he wasn't going to let Tony get bashed by his family for doing so.

"He was upset about the staff trying to keep us separated in pictures and practices because we're a couple, and that was him proving a point," Loki explained. "I wasn't fully aware of the situation until it happened, so please, can we drop it."

"Loki, I don't mind that you're going through a phase–" Odin had started calling Loki's bisexuality a phase when Loki was a sophomore, and now and then brought the term back to light, as if he was always trying to find ways to piss him off, "–but that's no excuse to publically display your relationship on such an important day."

"Important for me, or important for Thor?"

" _Boys_ ," Frigga hissed through clenched teeth, "we are in a nice restaurant, trying to have a nice meal, and this doesn't need to be brought up outside of the privacy of our home." Odin snorted. Frigga's nostrils flared. "Is something funny?"

"You should tell the boys why we really brought them out," Odin said, giving Frigga a Look. Both Thor and Loki looked between the two.

"What's going on?" Thor asked.

Frigga placed her fork down and sighed. "Your father and I have decided to get a divorce–"

"You can't be serious!"

"Thor, don't interrupt me. Anyway, we've already sold the house to a nice couple from out west. We're moving out by the end of June. I'll be moving to a condo in the north part of town, while your father has a new home closer to his business. The two of you must decide whose home you'll be staying at more often, so we have an idea where to move your belongings. It's been agreed upon that Baldur will be staying with me until he's old enough to switch between homes." Frigga turned to her eldest. "Thor?"

The blond thought about it as he chewed his steak. He swallowed and said, "Since Father plans on making me his successor and employing me, it's better for me to stay with him more often."

"That's fair." Frigga turned to her middle child. "Loki?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "I'm staying with Anthony," he declared.

"Over my dead body," Odin growled.

"Don't," Frigga warned. To Loki, she said, "Are you sure about this sweetie? I don't want you to be a burden on Tony."

Loki nodded. "If you must, take my furniture to your condo, so you'll have it for Thor or Baldur. I'm perfectly happy living with Anthony." Just then, his phone buzzed. Quickly reading the text, he tossed the napkin on his lap on his plate. "My ride is here."

"Please, don't leave yet," Frigga pleaded.

"Stay, Loki!" Baldur cried.

"Sorry, but I no longer feel welcome here. Not like I have been since I sat down, anyway," Loki said. "I may or may not see you tonight, Thor."

"More likely than not, Jane and I will be making an appearance," Thor said.

Loki nodded, before exiting the restaurant and entering Tony's car. Tony leaned over for a kiss, but instead found himself with a mouthful of hair. He quickly spat it out. "What was that for?" he whined.

"For my family humiliating me for your little stunt," Loki answered. "You're not allowed to kiss me again until I'm certain you're sorry for your actions."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then no more kisses."

"What? No, Loki, then I'm so sorry for what I did! I'll get on my knees and kiss your feet if I have to!"

Loki smirked. "Tempting, but I'm not buying it just yet."

* * *

Tony, being a Stark, threw a large graduation party, for all his friends and friends of friends. People who he didn't even know showed up, allowed access by bringing cases of beer. Loki wasn't fond of the crowd of imbeciles overflowing the apartment, but for one last time, he was willing to let it slide. After all, the chances of him running into three-fourths of his classmates ever again were slim.

So he let himself enjoy the night. He drank with Clint and Natasha. He danced with Darcy and Amora, and even Thor once he arrived. He gave Tony light gropes as he passed by (still no kisses). Strangers said they wished they were like him – for dating Tony Stark  _and_  for having such a caring boyfriend. Amora pestered Loki about his non-existent sex life until Skurge dragged her away to live their own sex lives.

Around two am, most of the guests were gone. Only Tony's close friends remained. Thor and Jane had retired hours ago. Darcy left with a random guy (unsurprisingly, Loki thought to himself). Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, Steve, Bruce, and Happy were helping Loki clean up the mess left behind.

"This is why I despise hosting parties," Loki complained. "The aftermath is atrocious."

"Well, Tony usually hires, like, four maids to deal with this the next day," Clint said. "But now he can dress you up in a Playboy maid costume and let you parade around with a feather duster." Natasha smacked him upside the head before Loki did it himself.

Pepper reappeared in the room. Loki didn't know she was still around. "He finally stopped throwing up," she announced.

"How bad was he this time?" Rhodey asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Pepper said, waving it off. She approached Loki, arms crossed under her chest. "I hope you know what to do when he gets like this and we're not around to help."

"It isn't too difficult, dealing with drunk men," Loki said.

"Well, you haven't dealt with a drunk Tony." Pepper glanced around the apartment. "It looks good enough in here. We should leave now." Everyone said goodbye and went home. Loki did one last inspection of the apartment, deemed it decent enough to leave alone until morning, and went to Tony's bedroom, where he was splayed across the mattress, wearing only boxers (whether that was Pepper's doing or his own was up in the air). Loki stripped to his briefs and lied down on his back under the sheets, accidentally waking Tony.

"Mmm, hey, gorgeous," he mumbled.

Loki decided to play along. "Hey yourself," he whispered. "You should go back to sleep."

"Nn-don' wanna." Tony rolled over, half of his body on top of Loki's. "I wan' show you a good time."

"Not now, Anthony. You're terribly drunk."

"That don' matter, baby." Tony began kissing Loki's shoulder. "Lemme have you."

" _No_ , Anthony. I want to go to sleep."

" _No_ , 'Ki," Tony urged. "Lemme…" One of Tony's hands grabbed Loki's crotch over the sheets. Loki quickly moved it away, then shoved Tony back over.

"I'll sleep in my bed tonight," he said.

"No, Loki, I di'n mean to–"

"Goodnight, Anthony." Loki shut Tony's door, just in case, and his own door too. As he lied down on his bed – which he hadn't used in nearly a month – he thought about everything Pepper had said about Tony's drinking. Would he grab her crotch? Did he try to coerce her into drunken sex? Did she let him or go into the other room?

He rolled over and sighed. Drunk Tony was definitely difficult.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning, my love," she said softly, smiling sweetly.
> 
> "Sigyn…"

The next afternoon, to emphasize how upset he was with Tony, Loki made sure he had the blender on as high as it'd go as he made himself a smoothie. He smiled bitterly when he heard cursing and a groan in response.

"Not funny," Tony grunted as he padded into the kitchen, one hand over his eyes. He at least put on jeans, but was his comforter wrapped around his shoulders.

"It wasn't meant to be," Loki replied coolly. "Want lunch?"

"Is it a giant bacon sandwich?"

"No."

"Fine, then I'll order one for delivery."

"Anthony, it's two in the afternoon on a Friday. Where the hell are you going to order one from?"

"When your name is Tony Stark, you can order a bacon sandwich from Olive Garden." He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and started dialing before Loki snatched it from his hand.

"Not when your name is Anthony Stark and you're in trouble for last night," he said.

"Lokes, I don't even remember what I did last night."

"Really?" Loki put Tony's phone on the counter, in case he was tempted to smash it against the wall. "How much did you drink?"

"Too many to count," Tony answered. "And don't give me that pissy look. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve it."

"Seriously? You don't remember doing  _this?!_ " Loki seized Tony's hand and placed it between his legs. Tony screeched and pulled it back.

"What the hell!"

"You wanted to know what you had done. That's what you did, despite how many times I told you no." Loki turned his back to Tony and crossed his arms, unsure of how else to react. He heard the comforter drop to the floor and Tony mutter, "Fuck." Then two hands snaked under his arms and reached up to grab his shoulders. Tony leaned against Loki's back, kissing the nape of his neck gently.

"I'm sorry, Loki," he said against his skin. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know you had a shitty day yesterday, and that I was partially–"

" _Partially_?"

"…alright, I was one hundred percent responsible for why. I just – I'm sorry, Lokes. I really am." The arms squeezed Loki tighter. "Please forgive me?"

Loki thought about it. Did Tony deserve forgiveness? What good would come out of them fighting anyway? He moved Tony's hands off his shoulders and turned around. He took Tony's head in his own hands and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Tony was forgiven.

Just for kicks, Loki moved down to Tony's ear and whispered, "Next time, make sure you're sober when you start groping me."

He made it to his bedroom when Tony shouted, "Does this mean I can give you handjobs now?"

* * *

By mid-July, nothing else dramatic had happened. Tony was taking online classes to prepare for MIT come September. Loki was still stuck on what college he wanted to attend, and had yet to say yes to any, despite the reminder that soon they wouldn't accept him at all. Tony's friends came by now and then. Loki was roped into planning Thor's nineteenth birthday celebration by Darcy Lewis, and quickly passed his tasks on to Amora, who was more than thrilled to take part in the process.

But all good things come to an end, Loki was reminded, when one morning, he woke up in Tony's bed and rolled over to see Sigyn sitting on the end.

"Good morning, my love," she said softly, smiling sweetly.

"Sigyn…" Loki sat up. He quickly reached out and touched her arm, making sure she was really there. She was. "It's been so long," he said.

"It has been. I've missed you greatly."

"And I you." Loki then realized he was wearing nothing but gym shorts. "I should change into something more appropriate."

Sigyn waved him off. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Loki," she said. "I'll just turn my back to you." She did so. Loki accepted this and rolled off the other side of Tony's bed, rummaging through his boyfriend's drawers to find clothes. He put on one of Tony's band shirts, and found a pair of his own jeans on the floor.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Your brother, actually," Sigyn answered. "I still had his phone number and called him. He said you had moved in with a friend." She looked over her shoulder, not caring that Loki was still dressing. "Is he the self-obsessed son of a billionaire Thor's girlfriend set you up with? The one you complained about over the phone?"

Loki blushed heavily. "After the second date, let's just say my opinion about him has changed. He is still a self-obsessed son of a billionaire, but he's also… much more."

Sigyn nodded. "I feel the same about Theoric."

"What did you come here for? Not to be rude, but it's a rather sudden appearance." Also, Loki didn't want to talk about the man Sigyn left him for. He may have moved on from her in these past months, but it still hurt him to think that she had done so.

He didn't miss the hitch in her breath, or her hesitation. "It's complicated," she said.

Loki walked around the bed and stood before her, eyes narrowed. "This isn't for pleasure. It's for business."

Sigyn opened and closed her mouth several times, before saying, "You should see for yourself. He's sitting with your boyfriend in the living room."

"The living room…?" Loki didn't wait another second before making his way there. He saw Tony sitting on the couch, one arm resting on the back, and the television switched to early morning cartoons. He didn't wonder why Tony was watching that versus the science shows he and Bruce would geek over, but if he had, he would've been a little more prepared when he rounded the couch and caught sight of the child sitting there as well.

The child was small, at least two years in age. He was currently ignoring Loki, with green eyes focused on the cartoons, one hand tangled in his own black curls, and the other jamming a thumb in his mouth. Even a blind man could put two and two together.

Loki turned back toward the bedroom, where Sigyn was standing calmly. "You brought Nari?" he asked weakly.

She nodded. "That's why I came," she said. She motioned for them to talk elsewhere. Loki led them to the kitchen, where he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I can't care for Nari anymore," Sigyn continued. "It's become too hard on not only myself, but my family and Theoric. It's difficult, raising a child."

"And you assumed that you could just leave him with me and things would work out smoothly?" Loki replied.

"Well, financially, it would be easier for you."

"Money isn't the first problem, Sigyn. You do realize that I haven't even  _met_  him face-to-face, and now you're just leaving him here and expecting that he'll adjust perfectly fine? I'm a stranger."

"You're his father."

"But to him, I'm a complete stranger. Does he even know who I am?"

"Did you forget the numerous pictures and phone calls we've had over the years? He's spoken to you. He's seen your face. He knows that you're his father."

"I'm surprised he doesn't call Theoric his father."

"Damn it, Loki, why are you being so stubborn?"

"What reason do I have not to be? Are you daft? This is too sudden and-and would it have killed you to talk to me about it first before making any rash decisions? I'm supposed to be attending college in a matter of weeks. I can't care for a child and attend school. He's too young for pre-school!"

"He's of the age and you know it. You're just looking for excuses to not be a father!"

"You're looking for excuses to stop being a mother!"

"No I'm not!"

"Um, guys?" Tony interrupted from the doorway. "I know we're all mad right now, but we can hear you from the living room, and I don't know how to deal with upset kids, so…"

Loki prayed he could use Tony for leverage. "Anthony, she's trying to leave Nari here and run back to Norway," he said. "She assumes we can just pick up from where she left off, no questions asked."

Unfortunately, luck was against him today. "I don't see why not," Tony said with a shrug. "We have room here. We can convert your room into a kid's room. He can start pre-school in the fall – how old is he?"

"Two," Sigyn answered. "He turned two last March."

"See? He's the right age. We can raise a kid."

"He's not like one of the robots you built as a child, Anthony," Loki said. "It's much more complex."

"So we'll learn through trial and error. I mean, if he's your kid, he'll be acting like a five-year-old."

"Thank you, Anthony," Sigyn said. Loki now found her sweet smile repulsive. "Now that this is settled, I must return home. My flight is in three hours, and the taxi driver has been parked outside for nearly twenty minutes." Sigyn brushed past Loki and Tony to say goodbye to Nari. Loki glared at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked. "I already put the kid's things in your room. It's really no big deal."

"You do know where you're spending tonight, right?" Loki asked coolly.

"No, but something tells me it'll be alone."

"Very much so, yes."

* * *

"I finally got Nari to sleep," Loki announced quietly as he tip-toed away from his closed bedroom door. "He wasn't too happy with his mother dumping him here. That's something we have in common."

"Don't be such a downer," Tony whispered as Loki sat down next to him on the couch. "Everyone acts weird when they're sleeping in a new place. He'll get over it. And, hey, he knows who you are! He even calls you Papa!"

"That doesn't change the fact that suddenly having fatherhood thrown in my arms is scaring the shit out of me," Loki said. "I feel horrible for missing so much of his life already."

"We both had shitty fathers who missed our lives. So far, you're doing better than them. Besides, there's your influence not to fuck it up with Nari."

"Hopefully I don't parent like Odin…" Realization dawned on Loki's face, and he quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed, " _FUCK!_ " into it as loud as he could.

"I don't remember the last time I've heard you swear so freely," Tony teased.

Loki turned to him with wide, worried eyes. "This is not funny, Anthony! How am I supposed to tell my family about this?"

Tony nodded slowly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Huh," he said. "Fuck, indeed."


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a waste," he said. "You could have been a brilliant man when you earned your PhD. Guess that dream is burned to the ground."

Loki spent the next day with his son, trying to learn everything about him. Nari knew little English, but was fluent in Norwegian. He had no idea what the characters on TV were saying, but he liked to watch the pictures and colors. He would point out different colors or shapes, to which Loki would praise him. (Tony told Loki he would buy Nari all the Rosetta Stone English levels, but Loki said he'd rather teach Nari himself. If it were that big of a deal, Tony could learn Norwegian.) Nari also liked eating soft foods like macaroni and cheese, which Tony had a ridiculous supply of.

When Nari took an afternoon nap, Loki sat at the table, ripping up his college acceptance letters.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Tony asked from the other side.

Loki nodded. "I can't balance school and a child," he said. "It's for the best." He bit his lip, praying he wouldn't cry.

"I told you, I will pay for his pre-school tuition. You don't have to put yourself through this."

"No, no, it's fine." Loki ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'll do online classes until he's old enough to attend school. I can get a job, too."

"Loki, please, just let me–"

"No, Anthony!" Loki accidentally slammed his fist on the table. Fortunately, Nari stayed asleep. "You're already supporting me. I want to at least support my son. I need to prove to myself that I can."

Tony motioned for Loki to come around the table. He did so, and was pulled onto Tony's lap, sitting on him sideways with Tony's arms around his hips. "I know that you'll be a great dad," he said. "I mean, you keep me in line. If you can do that, you can do anything."

Loki sighed, leaning his cheek against Tony's head. "But how will I tell my family?"

* * *

The next day, Loki called his mother and brother over for dinner. He told them to show up an hour early, without saying why. He told them to bring Baldur and Jane, too, because Tony was planning on calling a caterer and would inevitably order too much for four people (he purposely said four because he didn't want to tip them off about Nari). Thor asked if Odin was invited. Loki said not until he accepted him living with Tony. Thor understood.

At five, the time he told his family to come over, Loki was sitting in his room, dressing Nari in khakis and a green plaid shirt, and avoiding having to answer the door. Tony had told him he couldn't hide forever, but let it go when the caterer arrived.

He heard the doorbell ring. He heard Tony greeting his family. He heard them ask about Loki. He heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Loki?" Jane asked from the other side. "Tony said you're in here. You mother and brothers are in the living room. For some reason, Tony said I was the only one allowed over here…?"

Loki was thankful she was the one Tony sent. He quickly pulled her into the room. "I know this is sudden, but I need you to watch–"

"Who's that?" Jane had her eyes glued on Nari, who had his thumb in his mouth and was staring right back at Jane. The smart girl she was, she quickly figured it out. "Is that why you invited everyone here?"

"Yes," Loki admitted. "I just need you to watch after him while I explain things to my mother and Thor. Show him a picture book or something."

Jane's eyes were wide, but she nodded in agreement. "Take your time."

Loki quickly told Nari to behave for Jane, before exiting the bedroom and taking his time getting to the living room. Maybe, just maybe, something would stop him from the impending conversation. Perhaps Thor will choke on his food, or Loki will faint. But as luck would have it, he was hugged by his mother before reaching the couch, and once she let go, he was engulfed in Thor's massive arms. Tony pried them apart and led Loki to one of the couches, while Thor and Frigga sat on the other. Baldur was fast asleep in his carseat. Loki noticed that his mother's stomach was rounder than he remembered.

"Tony told us you have some news," Frigga said. "Is everything well?"

Loki glared at Tony, who shrugged back. "Yes, Mother, everything is well," he replied.

"I received a call from Sigyn the other day," Thor added. "Did she visit you?"

"Yes, she did. And about that, um, you see…" He was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to say next. What  _could_  he say next that wouldn't land him in hot water? "When Sigyn left, we learned that she was… she had a…  _we_  have…"

"What's wrong, Loki?" Frigga asked. But Loki couldn't respond. His lip quivered as he uttered out incoherent words. Tony reached over and took his hand, snapping him out of his daze.

"Why don't you just show them?" he suggested. "It might be more self-explanatory."

Loki nodded. He quickly rose and sped out of the room. Once he was behind the safety of his bedroom door, he could breathe. Jane, who had been showing Nari pictures of animals on her cellphone, was now staring at Loki.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Loki shook his head. "I can't do this," he told himself repeatedly. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Yes, Loki, you can." Jane stood and took one of Loki's hands in hers. "If you made it this far, I know you can keep going."

"I can see why Thor keeps you around. You're ridiculously optimistic."

Jane rolled her eyes and turned to Nari. "Do you want to meet your uncle and grandmother?" she asked in a high-pitched voice Loki found loathsome.

"He doesn't speak English," Loki said.

"Then ask him in whatever language he speaks. You're just dragging this out."

"Fine _._   _Nari, vil du møte din onkel og bestemor?_ "

To Loki's chagrin, Nari smiled and nodded. Jane smirked and said, "Now you're cornered."

"Shut up." Loki picked up Nari and balanced him on one hip. "You go first."

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for that. You'll just lock the door behind me."

He underestimated her greatly. Loki opened the door, sucked in a breath, and held it as he walked into the main room. Nari, thumb in mouth, stared wide-eyed at his new family. Thor and Frigga both stood with the same looks on their faces as Nari, sans thumb.

"Neither Sigyn or I knew she was with child until she left," Loki explained. "She came by days ago to give me Nari."

"And you never told us?" Frigga asked.

"You wouldn't be as shocked if I had."

Nari moved his hand from his mouth and pointed at Frigga. " _Er du min bestemor?_ " he asked.

Frigga's heart melted, and she smiled at the child. " _Ja, det er jeg_ ," she replied. She moved around the couch and took Nari in her own arms. " _Min, du er et vakkert barn._ "

"What about a barn?" Tony asked.

"Brother, why did you keep him a secret?" Thor asked. "We could have helped. We could have sent money and gifts, possibly have helped reunite you and Sigyn to raise the child."

Two thoughts overwhelmed Loki. The first was the stroke of luck that his mother and brother had been accepting. The second was what Thor had said, and that if they had brought Sigyn back to the States, or Loki to Norway, she wouldn't have broken his heart. A hand flew to his mouth as he began to cry. Thor came over and hugged him. Loki wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he wept.

"Don't be, brother," Thor said. "You are brave for coming forward like this."

Loki cried harder.

* * *

Loki and Odin glared at each other from either side of Odin's large oak desk. Loki had his legs crossed at the knee, his hands folded on his thigh, and a scowl fixed on his face. Odin's hands rested on his desk, his one eye narrowed. They were in Odin's office at the company headquarters, the only place Loki would think about meeting Odin. He had Tony wait in the lobby, while Frigga had volunteered to babysit Nari. She wanted him and Baldur to become better friends. Loki knew that if Frigga wanted that, there was no doubt it would happen.

"How old is he?" Odin asked calmly.

"Two," Loki answered, tone just as even.

"When did you find out Sigyn was pregnant?"

"A couple of months after she moved to Norway."

"Did you plan on impregnating her and abandoning her?"

"No, Odin. We hadn't even planned on having sex in the first place."

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't care if you do. That's what happened."

"Do you want my money? Is that what you're here for?"

Loki snorted. "Please, Odin, don't flatter yourself. If I wanted money, Tony is richer than you tenfold. You don't need to treat me like a financial burden anymore."

"What about school?"

"I will be taking online classes–"

"Unacceptable." Odin rose from his seat, but didn't move closer to Loki. "You were second in your class. Five different Ivy League schools want you to enroll in their programs. You are not wasting it on some child you haven't gone near for most of its life."

"Do not call my son an 'it'. He is a beautiful boy, and he is my number one priority. At least I am still attending school, even if it's online."

"How are you to balance education and paternity? It isn't a game."

"I know that, Odin. How I do so is none of your business. Just know that I will."

Odin sat back down, his scowl akin to Loki's. "What a waste," he said. "You could have been a brilliant man when you earned your PhD. Guess that dream is burned to the ground."

Now Loki rose. "I see that you refuse to accept anything I do. I don't know why I bothered to come here at all. I will lead myself out. Hope you burn in hell, Odin."

When Loki reached the lobby, he grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt and growled, "Do not dare ask how it went. Just know that I require food for going through this."

Tony didn't question anything. Not even when Loki bought two gallons of ice cream from the local grocery store.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a bullshitter!"
> 
> "And you're a fucking tool! Take off your sunglasses! You look even more like a douchebag when you wear them inside!"

Loki held up a spoon in front of Nari, who reached out for it. Nari had the disadvantage of Loki being taller, on top of sitting at the kitchen table, but had the motivation to eat the cereal in front of him.

"What is this?" Loki asked.

" _Det er en skje!_ " Nari cried.

"In English, Nari."

"Spoon!"

"Good." Loki handed over the utensil. Nari soon shoveled Cheerios into his mouth.

"Your methods of teaching are cruel," Tony said as he walked from the bedroom to the kitchen. "He's going to purposefully learn swear words just to cuss you out when you piss him off."

"And he will be punished if you teach him such things," Loki replied.

Tony gasped melodramatically. "You would blame me?"

"Absolutely."

"Rude." Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and chugged it in fifteen seconds. "What time does your shift start today?"

"Four," Loki answered. "And I don't get out till ten. If I can, I'll see if one of my coworkers can bring me home."

"I can pick you up from work!" Tony moved over to Loki, pulling him closer and keeping his hands on the other's hips. Loki instinctively moved his arms to rest on Tony's shoulders. "Besides, I love seeing you in your work uniform."

"A red polo and black pants are hardly attractive on anyone."

"Yeah, but I know that every now and then, you like to cheat and wear leggings, so don't think that you're getting out of this. Besides, Nari and I can have a late dinner there. We'll order something for you and you can eat it when we get home."

Loki sighed. "You're relentless."

"And you're beautiful." Tony stood on his toes and planted a kiss on Loki's lips. "And your coworkers are fucking hilarious."

"You find them amusing, but you don't have to spend thirty hours per week with them. They're horrid."

"You just hate everyone." Tony kissed him again. "At least,  _most_  everyone."

"True," Loki agreed. "I don't hate Nari."

"Hey!"

" _Fine_. I like my mother, and Thor on occasion."

Tony pulled Loki closer, keeping a tight grip on the bottom of his shirt. "I won't let you go until you add my name to your list," he warned.

"Never!"

"I'll tickle you…"

"I won't surrender!"

"You asked for it!"

Loki was soon turned away from Tony, still trapped in his arms, and doubled over in laughter as he tried pushing Tony off. Nari was laughing at the spectacle from the table, banging his spoon against the table.

"Say it!" Tony demanded.

"Never!" Loki cried.

"Do it, Princess!"

"I will never be swayed by your malicious methods!"

"I'm not stopping until you do!"

Loki was finally too out of breath to continue this act. "Mercy! Mercy! I'll say it!" He waited for Tony to stop before turning back around and saying, "I like you."

"I'll take it," Tony said. "I like you, too." He backed off Loki and took out his phone. "I've gotta go now, but I'll be back by three."

"Don't your classes get done at one?"

"Yeah, but Bruce and I are working on this robot, and we want to iron out the final design before we start building tomorrow." Tony grabbed his keys off the counter and waved as he left.

When the door slammed shut, Loki counted to five, before Tony returned to retrieve his books.

" _Kan jeg få litt mer?_ " Nari asked, holding out his empty bowl.

"Yes," Loki answered, refilling his son's bowl with a smile ghosting on his lips.

* * *

"Skurge, when we get married, can we have five of these?" Amora asked, holding up Nari.

"Shouldn't you graduate college first?" Loki asked from the dining area, where he was sending a report to his professor on his laptop.

"Hey, mister, you don't get to judge me. You were still in high school when he was born." Amora turned back to Nari, and said in her most babyish voice, "But that doesn't matter because you're still the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Skurge just stared at his girlfriend. Whether it was because that was normal or because he didn't want to answer her question was anyone's guess.

Once the paper was sent, Loki shut his laptop. "Just because I don't think my actions through now and then doesn't mean you should do the same thing," he told Amora. He moved to the living room and sat on the unoccupied couch. "Raising children isn't easy. Plus I missed the more laboring times. There's crawling, standing, toilet-training, teething – they're all a mess."

"But they're the most important times of a child's life," Amora said. "Baby's first steps, first words, first birthday… aren't the best moments of any parent's life?"

"Can you drop it?" Loki snapped. He added, "It's not something I want to talk about." He knew that he'd missed the most important events of Nari's development, and he tried his best not to think about it. He had cried numerous times when Sigyn called to tell him about the first steps and words.

"Alright, sensitive guy," Amora said, handing Nari over to Loki. She then turned to Skurge and said, "I want at least three daughters. I don't care how many sons, but I won't consider stopping until I have three little girls."

* * *

"Hey, bub, you wanna do your goddamn job before I get Xavier to fire your ass?"

"Shut the hell up, Logan! You don't scare me!"

"Suck a thick one, Summers!"

"If I have to go back there and knock you both into your senses, I swear to god, both of you will be in the goddamn hospital!"

Loki leaned against the wall. "Who started it this time?" he asked.

Raven, who was leaning next to him, answered, "I think Scott caught Logan flirting with Jean again. That's usually what happens. Or, heaven forbid, Scott was intimate with his girlfriend."

"Can they break up already? Or let Scott get fired?"

"Depends on whether he finally makes a move on Emma. He's been eying her up since she had to clean the spilled juice last week, remember? The miniskirt?"

"Ah."

"Loki, you're not on break!" Logan called from the kitchen. "Start waiting on tables!"

"Why does he only yell at me?" Loki whined.

"Because I sleep with him and you're a guy?" Raven guessed.

Loki made a face as he crossed the diner to where the hostess, Anna Marie, had just sat down none other than Tony and Nari. Loki quickly perked up and slid beside Tony.

"I hope you didn't hear what those idiots were yelling about," he greeted.

"We did, and I'm glad your son barely knows a lick of English," Tony replied, kissing Loki's temple.

" _Jeg vil ha sjokolademelk!_ " Nari cried.

Loki laughed. "Coming right up, my love. Coffee, right, Tony?"

"Yes, Princess," Tony said. "And thank you for wearing your leggings."

"I had no choice. You hid my slacks."

"I was just dropping hints."

Loki rolled his eyes and wrote down their orders. He went behind the counter and made their drinks, when Jean slide up beside him.

"So that's the famous boyfriend Raven thought you were making up?" she asked.

"Raven just wants to pretend that every person she meets is single so she can sleep with them," Loki said. "She likes having options when she and Irene get into fights."

"Everyone knows. She still has scratches from Logan on her. She wears them like a badge of honor." Jean turned to look at Tony. "He is handsome."

"Yes, he is."

"Who's the kid?"

"My son."

"I didn't know you had a kid."

"Well, now you do, and if he picks up the language from our peers, I will castrate them."

"Speaking of which, I think Scott is giving you the evil eye," Jean said. Loki looked around her, and sure enough, Scott was glaring through his red-tinted sunglasses.

"Of course he is," Loki muttered. Then, much louder, he told Scott, "Take a picture! It'll last longer!"

"How about you back the hell off my girlfriend," Scott retorted.

"How about you leave me the hell alone! In case you didn't notice, my boyfriend is sitting over there!"

"You're such a bullshitter!"

"And you're a fucking tool! Take off your sunglasses! You look even more like a douchebag when you wear them inside!"

"How about I kick your fucking ass!"

"Scott!" Jean snapped. "Go take your break!"

"Jean–"

"Do it before I call Ororo to do it for me!" Scott scowled at Loki, before storming outside.

"You have the worst taste in men," Loki told Jean.

"And your mouth is just as bad as the others," Jean shot back. "Now get back to work so I can reprimand my boyfriend."

Loki carried the two drinks over to his son and boyfriend. As he set them down, Tony let out a low whistle. "This place is just like free cable," he said.

"It's a nightmare," Loki said.

"I think I might bring my friends over here next week. They'd get a kick out of it, especially Clint."

Loki frowned. "Just tell me what you're ordering."

* * *

Once Nari was tucked into bed, and Loki was freshly showered, he crawled into bed beside Tony, cuddling close to him under the covers, with an arm thrown across the other's hips.

"Work is so exhausting," he moaned.

"Good thing I won't have to know until I'm twenty-one," Tony said. "That's when Stark Industries will be under my reign."

"Mmm, won't that be a spectacle. The laid-back Tony Stark doing work."

"I'll be the CEO. I won't have to do much."

"Oh, please, let there be a mentor to show you how ridiculously wrong you are."

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Loki closer, stretching out on his back. "Maybe for Christmas, we can go to a private island. Or a nudist hotel."

Loki sat up so he could glare down at Tony. "You just want to see me naked," he pointed out.

"In all fairness, considering how many times we've been close to actual sex, neither of us have seen the other naked. A nudist hotel with a private nudist beach would be an easy way to get to see your butt."

"Really?  _That's_  how you'd do it? Through spending thousands of dollars to stay in a hotel?"

"Well, my suggestion would be sharing a shower, but you already took one without me."

Loki scooted even closer, a suggestive grin on his lips. "Then how about we take next Friday," he said. "We have that giant group date, after all."

"What giant group date?" Tony asked.

"Really? We talked about this. You and me. Clinton and Natasha. Bruce with his new girlfriend. Steve with  _his_  new girlfriend."

"Yeah, Betty and Sharon, right. What are we gonna do again?"

"There was that new restaurant you got us reservations at? They have a corner table set for eight? We went through this three days ago."

" _Right_." Tony rolled to his side. One leg slid between Loki's. "And where will Nari be?"

"With Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane," Loki answered with a smile. "And they promised to keep him overnight, just in case we 'stay out too late'."

"Good." Tony moved closer. Their noses were touching. "Then next week, we can do that shower. And, if you want, we can take things from the bathroom to the bedroom."

Loki bit his lip. "I think I'd like that." He leaned in and kissed Tony. No tongue, no biting, just pressed lips. Loki then pulled away and rolled to face away from Tony. "Now go to sleep. You have classes in the morning."

"As do you," Tony agreed, moving himself and Loki so they were spooning, before they both fell asleep.

Tomorrow, Loki would wake up and repeat the same process. School. Work. Nari. Tony. Amora and Skurge might show up tomorrow. Or Thor and Jane would. Sometimes, one of Tony's friends popped in. Mostly Pepper, to make sure Tony was doing okay. Or the Bartons, as Loki quickly discovered that Natasha was fluent in many languages, including Norwegian. They could talk in their foreign tongue, with Loki covering Nari's ears if they chose to swear, and see how long it took Clint to get upset.

Tomorrow, he would wake up and repeat the same process with a smile, because Loki felt he was truly happy with his life. His life with Tony and Nari.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony cleared his throat, Loki was shocked by his boyfriend standing in the door way, dripping wet in all his naked glory.
> 
> "You ready?"

Tony Stark was rarely known for his ability to follow up with any plans he made. Loki knew better; if Tony was interested enough, he'd go all out for it. So come Tuesday – of course, the day he had a ten hour shift and had to bribe Amora with jewelry to babysit Nari until Tony could pick him up – Loki found himself waiting on not only Tony, but also Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey.

"And why aren't you at school?" Loki asked, hands on hips and weight shifted to his left leg.

Tony shrugged. "Preceptor day," he answered. "Classes stopped at noon. Didn't I tell you?"

"He's not lying," Bruce vouched. "We both visited our preceptors, too."

Loki was still unamused. "Should I guess why you're here?"

Before Tony could answer, they heard glass shatter, followed by Emma screeching from the other side of the restaurant, "Damn it, Raven, don't scare me like that!"

"Stop making up excuses for purposefully dropping shit," Raven said, flipping her red hair over a shoulder. "You always grow clumsy when you're wearing a skirt. A bit coincidental, don't you think?"

Scott announced that he was going on break and hightailed out of the diner. Emma's face reddened from a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Loki! Clean this shit up!"

"Hey, I'm not involved in your bullshit!" Loki shouted.

"I don't give a fuck! You're the newbie! You should do it!"

"I'll do it the day you wear underwear to work, you slut!"

" _Don't make me come out there, or I swear to god, you'll need stitches from the marks I'll leave on you bitches!_ " Logan shouted from the kitchen.

Raven purred. "He's not kidding," she sneered.

Tony, Clint, and Rhodey were tearing up as they laughed. Loki grabbed one of the menus and hit each of their heads. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

" _Loki!_ "

He was going to get at least a five year sentence for murdering his coworkers. "What do you want, Emma?"

"I'm going home! Take my tables! I don't trust Raven!"

"What the fuck is  _that_  supposed to mean?!"

The three started squabbling, which led Logan to come out of the kitchen with a rather large ladle as a weapon, before Ororo came from the manager's office and whipped them into shape. She sent Emma home for accidentally ("Accident my ass," Raven said) cutting her hand with broken glass, then split Emma's tables between Loki and Raven until she could call in Anna Marie or Kitty to fill in, which would be difficult because they were still in school.

Loki guessed all the drinks for Tony's table and brought them with a scowl on his face. "If I hear a single complaint, Barton gets it."

"Why me?" Clint whined.

"Why do you work here?" Steve asked as he accepted a glass of water. "They seem…"

"Fucking annoying?" Loki guessed.

"I was going to say high-strung, but that works."

"Tony finds them rather amusing."

"As true as it is," Tony admitted, "I also like seeing your work uniform." He pulled at the waistband of Loki's leggings for emphasis.

"I like not having my pants stolen."

"You'll get over it, Princess."

* * *

On Friday, near dusk, Loki was knocking on his mother's door. Fortunately for him, Thor was temporarily staying with Frigga until she gave birth, and maybe a little longer to help with Baldur, meaning Loki didn't have to be near Odin. Unfortunately, Thor's friends were all there, and none other than Fandral opened the door for Loki and Nari, who was currently held in Loki's arms. Tony had parked the car in the driveway and was smoking a cigarette.

"Cute kid," Fandral said.

Loki scowled. " _Ikke snakk med denne mannen, Nari,_ " he hissed to his son as he slid past Fandral and walked into the den. Thor and the rest of his crew were playing on their phones as they waited for Fandral to return so they could resume their game. Thor looked up and smiled at his brother and nephew.

"You look dashing," Thor said.

"I hope so," Loki said, grunting a bit as he put Nari down. He toddled over to Thor and held on to his pantleg. "Tony insisted on buying me a new suit for the evening. Do you like it?" He motioned to his outfit – a green dress shirt, black slacks and suit jacket, and black shoes.

"Brother, you would look flattering in a paper bag," Thor laughed. "You have no need to worry."

"It's a bit unsettling to receive such compliments from my brother, biological or not."

Jane entered the room and walked over to Nari. She picked him up and balanced him off her hip. "If you want, Loki, I have a few games Darcy loaned me. She says her little cousins love them," she said.

Loki nodded. "That would be most appreciated, thank you. I shall return in the morning to retrieve him. If you need anything–"

"Go out and enjoy yourself!" Thor insisted. "If anything, he can wear Baldur's clothes and share his bed. We'll figure it all out."

Again, Loki nodded. He waved to Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg, all of whom were staring at Loki's son, and started leaving. Fandral was still at the door, smirking at Loki.

"Those pants do flatter you," he said. "They're fitting in all the right places."

"My boyfriend is waiting outside," Loki snapped. "Your advances are discomforting, and I believe my brother is waiting for you." He slammed the door behind him to emphasize his annoyance. Tony was going to ask why Loki was quiet, but a quick glare kept him quiet, too.

* * *

Loki found himself occupied by the other couples.

First by Bruce and his girlfriend, Betty Ross. She was in the same field as him at MIT, taking the same classes and aiming for the same career path. At first, Betty was quiet. Her gaze had been transfixed with her own feet. Then Bruce had Tony mention their current project, and she immediately perked up. Now as they ate, Bruce and Betty would accidentally brush fingers or bump elbows and quickly apologize, before laughing and shyly sharing glances. It was sickening yet sweet.

Next he looked to Steve and his girlfriend, Sharon Carter. He quickly picked up on two vibes. One was a sense of a laid-back, care-free personality, less like Tony's and more like Bruce's. Two was a cautious one, like she was analyzing those around her for potential threats, like Natasha. But next to Steve, she was all giggles and smiles. Steve was always blushing and complimenting her, as the perfect shy boyfriend. Loki had faith in them as a couple.

Then came the married couple. They were different as individuals. Natasha reminded him of a cat – beautiful and elegant, but one wrong move and you were in deep shit. Clint was always tripping over his feet or words, and was often hit for making unnecessarily rude comments. Yet they were playing footsies under the table and linking their pinkies together. Once, Clint kissed Natasha's wedding band. As a random side thought, Loki realized that if Natasha donned the ring in a fight, her left punches would be much more painful, and that he should avoid angering her even more than he already was.

Finally, there was himself and Tony. They already stood out from the rest as the only same-sex couple in the building. The patrons had no shame for staring and pointing with their cutlery. They were also the only parents in the group, something known amongst those at the table and a few others. (Tony considered himself Nari's third parent, and Loki often caught Tony teaching Nari to call him "Daddy". He found it too endearing to tell him he knew.) In fact, when Loki thought hard about it, he still wondered how Tony Stark, who had had wonderful women like Pepper Potts in his life, was attracted to him. He was this tall, awkward, abrasive, bitter mess,  _and_  a teenage dad. Tony had his life together, drinking aside, and was soon going to have his own multi-billionaire business to run. He could have any person in the world by then – and he could  _now_. To Loki, he believed his only other option was Fandral, whom he refused to touch with a thirty-mile pole.

His paranoia vanished when Tony suddenly kissed his temple. "You look very beautiful tonight," he whispered. Loki's face burned, and he tried to play it off, but Tony wasn't having it. "No matter what happens when we get home–" As if Loki wasn't nervous enough, now he remembered their  _other plans_  for the evening, "–I still love you."

All those reasons why Tony shouldn't be with him were gone. Tony loved him. He didn't know or care why. He was fine knowing that Tony just did.

* * *

He was unbelievably nervous, Loki decided, as he unbuttoned his dress shirt with shaky fingers. Tony was currently showering, and Loki knew it was to give him some privacy, which he was grateful for. But his nerves were only more worked up. This was the moment. He was going to expose his most vulnerable side of himself to Tony, and they would share the most intimate time of their relationship. Most people found this thrilling or magical. Loki's heart was running a mile a minute.

What if he was bad? What would qualify as bad? What did Tony expect of him? Was there anything he should expect Tony do to? Did Tony have any protection? Did either of them have STDs? He hoped Tony was tested beforehand, because Loki didn't have enough physical contact with anyone between Sigyn and Tony to contract anything, and he tested himself after Sigyn left – negative for everything, thankfully.

As Loki stripped off his shirt, leaving him in only pants and underwear, his phone rang. He panicked when he saw Thor's number. "Is something wrong? Is Nari okay?" he asked.

It turned out that Jane had been the one to call. " _Nari's fine,_ " she assured. " _But your mom went into labor an hour ago. We're at the hospital now. Thor and I are out in the lobby with Nari and Baldur, and your dad's with your mom in the maternity ward. I know tonight's your date night, but do you think you can make it here in the next hour or so?_ "

"Yes," Loki answered. "I'll be there soon. Need anything on the way?"

" _The cafeteria's still open. I'll get coffee for you guys and juice for the kids. See you then._ "

"Goodbye, Jane." Loki hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. Now he didn't have to psych himself out about having sex with Tony. Then he panicked, because  _his mother was in labor._

He'd been so distracted between his own thoughts and Jane's phone call that he didn't hear the shower turn off. When Tony cleared his throat, Loki was shocked by his boyfriend standing in the door way, dripping wet in all his naked glory.

"You ready?" he asked, grinning in a way that had Loki going wild inside.

But now wasn't the time. Loki let out a whine as he fell back on the bed. "My mother is in labor, and we have been told to go to the hospital," he complained.

Tony sighed. "Of course we do," he grumbled as he went back into the bathroom for a towel.

* * *

"Tony, my friend, you look upset," Thor noted when they appeared. "I hope we didn't interrupt something important."

"You didn't give us a chance to start," Tony retorted, earning him an elbow jab from Loki.

"How is she?" Loki asked.

"The nurses say she's pulling through," Thor said. "I'm not exactly sure how long it will take before we have a new sibling."

"If it was anything like Baldur's birth, it will be a few more hours," Loki said. He picked Nari up from his chair and sat down. "Sigyn said Nari was practically crawling out."

"That's horrible imagery," Tony said. "Way to ruin my appetite."

"I highly doubt that  _food_  is on your mind."

"You're completely right. However, I won't mention what's on my mind around two kids and a man who could kill me with three fingers." Thor took this as a compliment and smiled warmly. Loki rolled his eyes and bounced Nari, humming to help him fall asleep. He prayed his mother would push out this child soon. Not because he was eager to meet the newest Odinson, but because as much as he was terrified to do so, he really wanted to pick up where he and Tony left off.

Two hours and little progress later, Loki knew that wasn't going to happen.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One minute, we were talking, and then… it just went askew."

Hodur Odinson was born on October third. He weighed seven pounds, thirteen ounces. He had his parents' blond hair and blue eyes one month later.

He was also blind.

"Is there anything we can do, Mother?" Thor asked after Frigga returned from putting her youngest son down for a nap.

"I'm afraid not," she said, "and even if we could, he's only one month old. He's too young to go into surgery for anything that isn't life-threatening."

"But how will he ever see us? Or anything? Isn't learning colors and writing numbers a part of growing up for any child?"

"He can learn braille," Loki said. "Besides, they say people who have one sense weakened have the other four senses heightened. His senses of touch, smell, hear, and taste should be better."

"Thank you, Loki, for your optimism," Frigga said. She smiled wearily. "However, raising Hodur alongside Baldur will prove much more difficult than before. I may need more help around the house from one or both of you, if it isn't too much trouble."

"I can stay longer," Thor offered. "Father shouldn't mind. Perhaps I can ask him to come by more often than you two previously scheduled."

"Loki?"

Loki shook his head. "Between work, school, and Nari, my schedule is too full for little more than the occasional break from it. If you want, I can ask Amora to be a nanny. There's a chance she won't ask for a salary. She's enamored with young children."

"That is much appreciated, both of you." Frigga turned to where Baldur and Nari were playing with large cardboard building blocks. "How has it been, raising Nari?"

"It's a new experience, for sure. I'm close to affording a pre-school tuition for the spring semester; however, his English needs a little more work."

"Loki, he is only two. He's not expected to be bilingual at such a young age, you know."

"I do. But I want to make things easier on him."

"What about Tony?" Thor inquired. "Has he been of any help?"

Loki snorted. "He's the self-titled third parent, and he keeps on prodding me to let him pay for Nari."

"Why don't you let him?"

Loki sat back on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm already financially dependent on him," he said. "I know that he loves to throw money in the wind with little care, but I want to prove that I can raise my own son. Paying for his pre-school education will be my personal accomplishment as a parent. Tony knows, and he's trying to back off, but he's a nuisance about such things."

Frigga smiled. She reached over and squeezed Loki's knee. "Because he cares about you," she said.

"I know," Loki said. "I know."

* * *

Early December was the official end of classes – for Tony and Loki both. Loki wanted to celebrate peacefully, over a nice dinner with a bottle of wine, and perhaps a private night without Nari, so they could pick up where they left off on the night of Baldur's birth. Tony told him he'd rather celebrate with his colleagues. So Loki was in the apartment, Nari fast asleep in his room, celebrating with the last person he expected: Pepper Potts.

"The benefit of being friends with Tony Stark," she said as she poured red wine into two glasses, "is access to his alcohol collection." She set the bottle down and carried the glasses to the couch, handing one to Loki as she sat down. "Back when we started dating, I insisted he add more wine to his alcohol stock. He was against it at first, but when I pretended to hate scotch, he took me to Napa Valley for my birthday for a wine tasting, and bought my five favorites."

"Well, Virginia, I must commend your wonderful taste," Loki said. They clinked glasses and sipped gingerly. "Another benefit of being Anthony's friend is that he can get alcohol, despite still being a minor."

"That too," Pepper agreed with a giggle. Her fingertips slid around the mouth of the glass as she talked. "But he stopped drinking wine with me after the first few dates with them. I had my bottle of wine, and he had his bottle of scotch."

Loki hummed as he took another sip. "We had wine on our first few dates," he said. "And the last one, too, but I think Steven's stern looks helped him make that decision."

"I'm glad he keeps people like Steve close. He won't let Tony go make stupid decisions. Plus, if they all go out drinking like they do tonight, Steve is always the most sober."

"Why is that?"

"Apparently, he has a  _very_  high alcohol tolerance. Tony tried once to give Steve something close to alcohol poisoning, and he could still walk straight and speak coherently. It's a great gift to have. Only if he could share his super sobriety with Tony."

Loki nodded and glanced at the clock on the cable box. Almost eleven at night. He wondered what time Tony would be coming back. He prayed it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Pepper insisted on staying until Tony did return, in case something went wrong and she needed to get him, or worse, drive Loki to the hospital. So at nearly seven in the morning, Loki and Pepper both awoke on the couch as the door slammed open. Natasha was the one to open the door. Steve, Rhodey, and Clint were carrying Tony, who was barely conscious. Bruce was directing traffic from behind – now more softly as they all entered the apartment. Loki and Pepper were quickly on their feet, the former's nostrils flaring in anger at his boyfriend.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked Tony, who just grumbled incoherently in response.

"We tried convincing him to leave," Bruce explained. "Apparently there was a hidden VIP area that he took off to. We spent hours looking for him. Uh, should we put him in the bedroom or…?"

"Drop him on the floor."

Everyone stared at Loki. "Are you sure?" Clint asked. "I mean, I know he deserves it, but–"

"Just do it." He nearly snarled when Steve told Clint and Rhodey to let go of Tony, just to carry him into the bedroom. But he refused to let Tony get away with his actions. He went into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water, returned to the bedroom, and threw it on his boyfriend, who quickly woke up, spluttering.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelped.

"For returning home past dawn after spending the night getting wasted," Loki answered. He set down the glass on the dresser and crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea what you've put us all through?"

"Um, does anyone want breakfast?" Pepper asked. "I can go down the street to that little bakery and pick up doughnuts."

"I'll come with," Steve, Rhodey, and Clint volunteered.

"Bruce can come." Much more quietly, Loki heard her add, "I don't want the two of them left alone." He was glad when she shut the door. God only knew what would happen between them.

"I was worried sick," Loki continued. "I had no idea where you were, or if you were even okay. If something were to happen, and Pepper wasn't here, who was I to call to get me to you? Huh?" Tony just sat up, staring at Loki with darkened eyes. "Well? Are you going to answer me?" Tony stood, head tilted up to still look Loki in the eye. "Is drinking yourself into an early grave that important to you?"

"Fuck off," Tony muttered.

Loki's eyes went comically wide. "What did you just say?"

"I said to fuck off. I have a headache, and your bitching isn't helping." Tony rolled himself into the covers. Loki snarled; he wasn't letting Tony slide again. He straddled his boyfriend and began shaking him.

"You have no excuse to go out partying for nearly eleven hours, Anthony," he said. "Celebrating or not, that is unacceptable."

"Who are you, my father?" came Tony's muffled reply.

"No, I'm your boyfriend. And I care about you."

"Don't bother. It's none of your goddamn business."

"It is too my goddamn business. You call yourself a father, but you're too busy drinking like a fish to act like one!"

"Pot calling the kettle black. How long have you been any kind of parent to your kid?"

Something in Loki snapped. He grabbed one of the pillows and began whacking Tony with it, putting all his strength and force into each swing. "You don't get to judge me and my decisions, you drunk asshole!" he shouted. "Especially ones I didn't have a choice in!"

"Yeah, but when he came to the State, you were ready to send him back," Tony accused.

Loki decided screw the pillow, threw it aside, and began hitting him with his fists. "Say one more thing about me and my son, and I swear–"

"Get the hell off!" Tony suddenly threw Loki from him. He unraveled from his cocoon and pinned Loki by his wrists to the bed. "Don't you fucking hit me," he growled.

"Don't attack me because you're too wasted to stand," Loki spat.

"You take that back."

"Anthony, you're hurting me," Loki said, wincing as Tony's grip tightened.

"I said take that back!"

Loki jerked; now we wasn't as angry as he was scared for his life, as Tony bared his teeth and twisted his fingers tighter around Loki. "Get off! You're hurting me!" he shrieked.

Suddenly, Natasha appeared, throwing herself on Tony's back and pulling him off. Loki sat up and rubbed his sore wrists as Natasha squeezed Tony's head and neck between her legs. From the other room, Nari began crying. Forgetting his boyfriend, Loki rushed into the other bedroom. He picked up his son and tried soothing him into silence. Steve appeared in the doorway, concern in his eyes.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

Loki shook his head. "I don't even know," he said. "One minute, we were talking, and then… it just went askew."

"Do you need to go somewhere else for a while?"

"No, Steven, thank you. I can… I'll figure this out."

"Should we leave?"

Loki shook his head. "I don't want to be left alone with him."


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to break up with Tony, but he wasn't sure if this qualified as a break-up.

Loki spent the next two nights sleeping in the guest room with Nari. He stayed in there as much as he could, only venturing out when Tony wasn't home, if Nari needed something, or for work. Thor found out what happened through Jane, who was told by Pepper during their shared calculus class. His older brother demanded that he come live with him at Odin's, but Loki politely refused. To appease Thor, he called Frigga and asked if he could stay with her. Fortunately, there were a few open rooms for him and Nari, and they could come whenever they were ready. Loki arranged for Pepper to bring him to his mother's, only because she was one of the few people he could trust anymore.

The day he was going to leave, he decided to take off work and submit his classwork a day in advance, so he could sit around the apartment and soak in the last few minutes. Nari was with Thor and Jane, Christmas shopping for the family and their friends. They promised to bring Nari to Frigga's, and told Loki not to worry about him, just about getting his final thoughts and belongings together.

Loki never told Tony he was leaving. He didn't know how Tony would take it, nor how long he would be gone. It could be a few weeks; it could be a few years. He wasn't sure if they would come in contact while they were separated. He didn't know what this meant for their relationship.

He didn't want to break up with Tony, but he wasn't sure if this qualified as a break-up.

Loki's things were packed and left in Nari's room, so Tony would have less of a chance to look for it. He only left out a change of clothes, as he stripped down to nothing and went to take a shower. He could have easily gone into the hall bathroom, but he opted for the master bathroom. Call him an optimist, but he wanted Tony to come home and see him. Try to talk things out. Just… something.  _Anything_.

Lady Luck was in his favor. He heard Tony's keys hit the counter – the telltale sign that Tony was home – and the footsteps grow nearer to the bathroom. Loki pulled back the door just enough to see if Tony was there. He was staring back blankly.

"Hey," he said.

Loki smiled weakly. "Hello, love," he greeted.

"Um, long time, no see, right?"

"Yes." Loki nodded and took a deep breath. "If you'd like, you may join me in here."

"Sure." Loki shut the door while Tony undressed. He massaged shampoo into his scalp and rinsed it out. When he heard the door slide open and shut, he turned to see Tony, standing naked and appearing afraid. "Is something wrong, my love?"

"Are we okay?" Tony asked. "We haven't talked in a while, and some fucked-up shit happened last time. I'm scared that you're… you're not leaving me, are you?"

Loki shook his head. "Of course not," he said.

"Are you sure? You keep on calling me 'love'…"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"…and there's a suitcase packed in Nari's room."

_Shit. So much for subtlety._  "I'm only leaving the apartment for a while," Loki admitted. "I just need some space and time to let these past days go through me and settle down. I don't want to end our relationship just yet."

"'Just yet'? You were really thinking about…?" Tony's eyes were caught on one of Loki's wrists, where vague finger-shaped bruises were fading. He took the wrist and held it to his cheek, eyes closed. Loki wasn't sure if Tony was crying.

"I'm sorry for my actions," Loki apologized quietly. "They were uncalled for."

"I never meant to hurt you," Tony whimpered. He placed gentle kisses to the bruises. "I'm so sorry." Loki pulled Tony into a hug, his arms tight around Tony's shoulders, as water from the showerhead continued pouring on them. When he imagined their first time nude together, he didn't imagine it being so depressing and heart-wrenching.

"I promise to return," he whispered.

"I promise to wait," Tony replied.

"I hope you do."

_I love you_ , Loki wanted to add.  _I love you so much, Anthony._  For some reason, he couldn't let himself say the words out loud.

* * *

That evening, when Pepper pulled into Frigga's driveway, Loki asked if she could come inside. Pepper hesitated to answer, until she was told that it was important. Naturally, Frigga was all hugs when she opened the door, and made tea for them all. Loki didn't drink his right away; he held it tight in his hands and stared at the hot drink.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Frigga asked.

"I don't know," Loki answered. "Until Anthony can recognize that he has a problem, I assume. However long that takes."

Pepper stared at him with a neutral face, but he could see the doubt in her eyes. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said. "Knowing Tony, he'll be on his deathbed and still ask for another drink."

"He knows," Loki insisted, "that he's gone too far."

"Did something happen?" Frigga asked. "Is Tony being violent?"

Loki winced, before putting down his cup to roll up one of his sleeves. The two women's breaths hitched at the sight. "He didn't intend on hurting me. In all fairness, I was the one to strike him first. He was only trying to stop me from getting another hit in."

"Damn it, Loki," Frigga said,  _tsk_ ing at her son. "I don't know which one of you should be scolded more; you for attacking Tony, or Tony for leaving marks on your skin." In the other room, Hodur began crying. Frigga excused herself and went to tend to her youngest.

"Tony never hit me," Pepper said quietly. "Whenever he got drunk around me, he would start breaking things and making a mess of himself, but he was never trying to hurt me directly – or indirectly, in your case. One time, I had to call Rhodey to calm him down, when he began using one of his homemade lasers to destroy glasses and furniture. They wrestled in the living room until Tony passed out." She let out a laugh and shook her head. "His tolerance must've gotten better since I left him."

"I don't know what would have happened if no one was there," Loki wondered aloud. "I wasn't strong enough to knock Tony off, or at least loosen his grip. If Natasha hadn't come along…" Loki put down the cup and put his hands over his mouth. How far would Tony have gone if no one was there to save him?

"Loki, I'm sorry to change the topic, but why did you ask me to stay?" Pepper asked. "Do you still need something from the apartment? Or do you need to tell Tony something?"

Loki shook his head and composed himself. "Sigyn and I – Sigyn is Nari's mother – never named any godparents for Nari. We didn't really have mutual that we could trust, not even our families. And she didn't name any without my knowing – she told me so over the phone a month ago. So I was hoping that…  _you_  would be Nari's godmother."

Pepper nearly dropped her cup. "Me? Why?"

"Because, Virginia–"

"Please, don't call me that," she interrupted.

Loki glared for a moment, before continuing, " _Pepper_ , you are the only person I can trust. And I know that Tony trusts you, too. If it should be anyone, I'd rather it be someone who I would entrust my life with."

"Loki, this is a serious decision. Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

Pepper stared at him, before slowly nodding. "I am."

"Good." Loki smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a great role model for him as he gets older."

"I hope so." Pepper let out another laugh. She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "God, I never thought I'd be a godparent. What does a godparent even do?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they're important."

* * *

Even as a twenty-year-old man, Thor was always the most excited person on Christmas Day. When they were younger, Thor would sneak into Loki's room and shook him awake. Then they'd tiptoe into Odin and Frigga's room, making sure they were fast asleep before jumping on the bed to wake them up.

Thor decided that this was still appropriate as an adult, and the entire house was awoken by Loki and Thor's screaming.

Frigga and Jane were standing in the doorway, holding Baldur and Hodur with Nari standing between them with a hand on Jane's pantleg, just in time to see Loki kick Thor off the bed.

"You obnoxious oaf!" he shouted. "I hate it when you do that!"

"But Loki!" Thor whined. "It's Christmas."

Loki turned to Jane. "I hope you understand that he does this every year."

"He did the same thing to me on my birthday  _and_  our anniversary," Jane said. "It's better than what Darcy does."

Loki didn't get a chance to ask what made Darcy's approach worse than Thor's before Nari toddled to the bed and asked when they could open presents. Thor smiled triumphantly and picked up his nephew, announcing that there was no better time than now (barely six in the morning, Loki noted bitterly). The Odinson family and Jane peregrinated downstairs, where Thor tasked himself with distributing the presents to each person, then made a production out of everyone opening their presents one at a time.

Hodur received toys and clothes from every relative in the Odinson, Borrson, and Fjorgynndottir families – at least the ones who they knew of (Loki and Thor still fought over whether they should contact their other siblings or not; Loki believed they should, while Thor was hesitant). Baldur received more toys than clothes. Nari received more clothes than toys, and a few books as well. Frigga received jewelry and a coat from her sons. Jane received new lab equipment. Thor received a new car (something Odin, Frigga, Jane, and Loki pooled their money together for). Loki received clothes and books, and adamantly refused to reveal the gift Amora gave him, although the older members of the group understood by Loki's red face.

Around eleven, the doorbell rang. Loki, who had been watching  _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  with his brothers and son, went to answer it, and was surprised when he saw Pepper carrying an armful of gifts.

"Merry Christmas!" she announced joyfully.

"Pepper, as helpful as you've been in these past months, you didn't have to bring gifts," Loki replied.

"Well, I did buy one for you and one for Nari, but they're not just mine." Loki's brow furrowed as he stepped back to let Pepper through. He led her to the living room and motioned for her to take the spot he had been occupying. "I was at Tony's this morning, and apparently, he never had the chance to give you any presents to at least have for Christmas, so he demanded I deliver these to you." Loki, on the other hand, had left all the presents he bought for Tony back at the apartment. Two of the larger boxes were placed on the cushion between her and Nari. "These are for him. The rest are yours." She pushed the remaining three gifts – two giftbags and a tiny box – in Loki's direction.

Nari, being a two-year-old child, tore through the wrappers, to find a toy truck from Pepper and a giant collection of kids' movies. He thanked Pepper in Norwegian, then in English when Loki gave him a stern look.

"According to Tony," Pepper said, "they are in Norwegian and English. You can play them in one language and have the other language in subtitles. He thinks it'll help him pick up on English."

Loki nodded and bit his lip. He didn't want to hate Tony, yet he felt like he should, and that was impossible when Tony was so considerate. Loki shook it off and took one of the giftbags. Inside were books on writing.

"I think they might help you through college, you know?" Pepper explained.

"Thank you," Loki said quietly. "I know they will."

He reached into the second giftbag and felt a piece of paper first. Loki pulled it out and read Tony's messy handwriting:

_I don't know how long this will be, so I thought you'd like to have these._

Curiously, Loki peered into the bag, then nearly shoved it over when he spotted its contents.

"Is everything alright, Brother?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" Loki reached into the bag and took out the first pair of black pants. "These are my work pants. Anthony hid them all from me because he wanted to see me wearing leggings instead. He liked it when I wore them."

"By the way, they were in his trunk," Pepper said.

_Because he knew I wouldn't look there. Smart ass._  Loki picked up the small box and unwrapped the paper gently. He opened the lid of the box and gasped at the jewelry inside. It was a gold chain necklace, with the center being a careful thin carving of his name attached to the chain. Once, Loki had pointed at a sample version of this in a store window, waxing nostalgic of how he and Amora both wanted necklaces like those but could never afford them (he never actually said this aloud to Amora, because then he would have to admit that he was beyond jealous when Skurge bought her one for their one-year anniversary). Tony had scoffed and said he could make a better one without the ridiculous price.

_Damn it, Anthony_ , Loki thought as he wiped tears from his eyes.  _Why must you treat me like such a gentleman?_


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, just this once, he could let himself try something new. Something exciting.

New Years' Eve and Day had never been a wild holiday in the Odinson house. Odin and Frigga used to attend business parties, which led to them coming home arguing, but had stopped attending parties together when Baldur was born. Loki spent one with Sigyn, sipping wine that Frigga had slipped them and talking about the nonsense behind holidays like welcoming the new year, when there were several new years in every year outside of the Gregorian calendar. Thor's idea of celebrating was playing video games (Jane always went to visit family on New Year's Eve anyway).

So come New Year's Eve, seven hours before the next year began, Thor asked Loki if he wanted to go out with him and his friends. Loki's immediate response was, "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Brother," Thor begged. "It shall be fun! I know that you have a wild side underneath all that brooding."

Loki scoffed. "Please, Thor, you know there is nothing I'd rather do than spend New Year's Eve as far from your idiotic friends as I can."

"What about Tony's party? I recall a certain someone dancing with every person he knew."

"That's different."

"Different how? You know my friends."

"Don't you remember the animosity between us? How awkward my presence will make the evening?"

Thor rolled his eyes. "I guess Plan A isn't going to get me anywhere. I shall resort to Plan B."

"And what is Plan B?" Thor smiled and left the room. Loki stared after him in confusion, until he heard his brother say, "Mother, Loki refuses to spend this wonderful holiday with me for no reason."

"Loki!" Frigga called out. "You shall spend time with Thor tonight!"

"Mother!" Loki whined, stamping his feet childishly as Thor returned with an even bigger shit-eating grin. "I'm a college student! You can't expect me to follow such unnecessary orders!"

"You're not an adult yet, so the law tells me I can!"

"Go get changed," Thor said, crossing his arms. "We're leaving around nine, and I know you'll want to take your time to look your best."

Loki knew better than to argue that. Thor once timed him while he was preparing for a date with Tony. "And where are we going?" he asked. "The oldest of your friends is Volstagg, and he's only twenty."

"Fake IDs, Brother," Thor answered. "If you want it – and have the ability to use it for the rest of your underage years – I'd suggest you go upstairs and get ready."

Thor knew Loki too well. "If you're driving your friends and don't allow me to sit in the front seat, I'm not going anywhere." His face reddened in annoyance as he stalked upstairs, Thor's laughter following him.

* * *

"You know, I don't think I've seen you in any colors other than black and green," Fandral said, sliding next to Loki at the bar. "Do you own any other colors?"

Loki glared at him over the rim of his margarita. "I have a gold shirt," he answered coolly before taking a sip.

"Even your drink matches your shirt."

"Perhaps I like the drink, not the color. Sort of how I preferred not talking to anyone before you came over to me and began running your mouth."

"That's a nice necklace. Where'd you get it from?"

Loki quickly hid his jewelry under his shirt. "What do you want, Fandral?"

"I'm just trying to loosen you up, you know?" Fandral pulled his cellphone from his pants pocket and checked the time. "We have T-minus fifty minutes before it's officially the new year, and you're still acting stiff and antisocial. I'm here to change that."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the apocalypse will happen at the second before it turns," Loki said.

"And would you change your mind if I bought you some drinks?" Loki paused mid-sip, giving Fandral a look to tell him to keep going. "Finish your margarita – which is  _not_  a drink for such a holiday – and we'll do some end-of-the-year shots. We can stop whenever you want, I swear."

Loki continued to stare as he let Fandral's words go through his mind. He quickly chugged the rest of his drink and set the empty glass down. "I'll accept your offer."

Nearly ten shots of various alcohols later, none of which Loki could remember by name, he was out on the dance floor with Fandral. His mind was everywhere and nowhere all at once. He wondered who chose this song. He wondered where Thor and the rest of his friends had gone (hopefully home). He wondered who these strangers were that he couldn't help bumping in to. He wondered how his son was doing, and if he was watching the New Year's ball drop at home with his uncles (it was weird, to think of Baldur and Hodur as uncles of a boy older than them) and grandmother. He wondered how much sex Amora and Skurge were having, per tradition. Surely she would text him all about it tomorrow. He wondered about how bad his hangover would be tomorrow morning. He hated throwing up.

Then he focused on Fandral. He was quite the smooth dancer, and was keeping a safe enough distance from Loki. It was respectable, but at the same time, Loki  _wanted_  the contact. When he was dancing, he preferred to have a partner who wasn't afraid to touch him. Even at Tony's party, Thor twirled him around once or twice, before Darcy insisted he do the same to her. Loki turned his back to Fandral and pressed closer against him. His hands snaked around to grab the blond hair of his befuddled partner, who in turn placed his hands on Loki's hips and moved them in the same motion as his own.

How long they'd been grinding was beyond Loki, but he did recognize the familiar countdown once it began.

**Ten!**

"Have you ever kissed someone on New Year's Day?" Fandral asked Loki.

**Nine!**

Loki noticed how close Fandral's lips were to his ear. He could feel the other's hot breath.

**Eight!**

"No," he answered.

**Seven!**

It suddenly didn't seem like such a silly tradition anymore.

**Six!**

"Would you like to?"

**Five!**

Loki turned around to face Fandral. He was so close to his own face.

**Four!**

Perhaps, just this once, he could let himself try something new. Something exciting.

**Three!**

They both leaned in.

**Two!**

A hand landed roughly on Loki's shoulder, but it was too small to be Fandral's.

**One!**

Loki found himself being spun around, as Fandral shouted, "What the fuck?"

**Happy New Years!**

Loki's lips narrowly missed being placed on Fandral's, and instead were locked with Tony's. When they pulled away, Loki found himself in a reversed situation. For once, he was the one caught red-handed doing something wrong, while Tony looked ready to chew him out.

* * *

Loki regretted leaving with Tony. He regretted not arguing enough with his mother about leaving the house tonight. He regretted coming out to the damned club. He most certainly regretted almost kissing  _Fandral_ , of all people, since he and Tony were technically still in a relationship.

"Are you sure you didn't want to leave me?" Tony asked as he unlocked the front door to his apartment. "Because you seemed pretty content back there with Blondie."

"It was just going to be a New Year's kiss," Loki defended. Were his words slurring? "It's traditional. I'm sure you've had plenty of your own." He pushed past Tony and marched into the apartment, flinching when the door was slammed shut.

"Yeah, I have. With my girlfriends at the time. And since when do you celebrate anything?"

"Since I have an annoying brother." Loki walked into the living room and plopped down on the larger couch. "If you're going to yell at me, just go on and do it, okay?" He motioned to Tony grandly with his arms. "I know you want to."

Tony didn't say anything for a few moments. He stared at Loki with narrowed eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm not one to turn down free beverages."

"Oh, my god. What the hell were you drinking?"

"I can name maybe three of them, but I had much more than that."

Tony groaned and covered his face with his hands. His fingers raked through his own hair, before he sat down next to Loki. "I don't even know what to yell at you for. I don't even  _want_  to yell at you. I just – I really miss you, okay? And I'm really fucking happy to see you. These past weeks have just been hell for me, you know?"

Loki smiled weakly. "It hasn't been easy on me, either," he admitted. "When Pepper visits, Nari asks about you."

"I know. She tells me."

Loki bit his lip and stared at his hands on his lap. He jumped slightly when Tony's hand rubbed the back of his neck. He then froze when said hand touched the chain around his neck, but didn't stop it as it peregrinated to his chest, pulling out the hidden necklace.

"The necklace I made you," Tony said, awestruck. "You're wearing it."

Loki nodded. "It's much more beautiful than the one in the store."

Loki didn't know how talking about a necklace led to them kissing, nor how it led into the rest of the night. All he knew was that he woke up naked in Tony's bed with his head pounding and swearing to never drink again.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks like someone finally had sex with their boyfriend last night!"

Loki prayed that having sex for the first time with your boyfriend on New Year's Day wasn't some clichéd holiday tradition, because the kiss was already enough for him.

Tony rolled over and lazily threw an arm over Loki's torso underneath the covers, and let out a breathy laugh at their nudity. "Good morning," he said, his voice hoarse. Loki tried to roll over to face Tony, but was in too much pain to. Tony helped him, smirking the whole time. "Guess you're still sore."

"Shut up," Loki replied. He groaned and massaged his temple with two fingers. "How do you get through hangovers?"

"Well, I usually drink some more and grow an immunity," Tony suggested. Loki glared at him. "Or we can eat a really greasy breakfast. Eggs and bacon and shit."

"Sounds good enough."

"Want me to make some?"

"I don't want to eat on any surface that we had sex on, nor are you allowed to cook on any of them."

Tony paused to recall where they didn't have sex. "…I don't remember where exactly we did have sex in the kitchen, but I can guarantee that we didn't have shower sex yet."

"You just want shower sex, don't you?"

"If we do it, I'll take you out for breakfast."

"… Fine. But you have to carry me everywhere." Loki yelped when Tony yanked the blankets off him and ran into the bathroom, the cold air shocking him awake. "Anthony!"

"Come and get it, beautiful!"

Loki rolled his eyes, but he was eager to roll out of bed and follow Tony as the shower was turned on.

* * *

"Nothing like Denny's to help a horrible hangover," Tony proclaimed before shoveling fried eggs into his mouth. As he chewed, he continued, "One time, I came here with my ex, Bethany Cabe. Damn, that girl could eat. She could put Thor's appetite to shame." Loki hummed his response as he pushed around his eggs with his fork, poking at the yolks until they oozed. Tony swallowed his food and pretended to finally notice Loki's moodiness. "Alright, Princess, what's wrong? You're acting like we haven't seen each other since last year."

Loki glared at him. "Must you?"

"You set me up for the perfect joke." The way Tony smiled reminded him of Thor, who made the same face when he was eating and Darcy wanted to post a picture of him online ("Because no human is capable of eating like Thor does!" she used as an explanation). "Really, Loki, tell me what's wrong."

He hesitated to respond. "It's been almost a month since we last spoke," he said quietly, "and you're acting like everything is back to the way they were."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tony asked. "Life was great then."

"Yes, Anthony, it was. However, you and I had both done horrible things to each other that day, and we can't just pretend they never happened. That's what creates unhealthy relationships. Soon we would continue acting like that and pushing them aside, until it's thrown back in our faces and explodes. Look at what it did to Odin and Frigga. Do you know that Odin has barely seen Hodur since his birth?"

"Loki, we're not your parents," Tony insisted. "And if you want to talk about this, then let's talk about it."

"What, here?" Loki looked around the mostly-deserted restaurant. The closest seated table was five yards away, and the family was minding their own business.

"Trust me, there are worse things that have happened in a Denny's than discussing… well, you know." Tony motioned to his wrists, staring at his plate with shame.

"The bruises are gone now," Loki said.

"The fact that I left bruises on you in the first place scares the shit out of me, Lokes."

"It's not like I hadn't provoked you."

"It doesn't matter who provoked who. All I remember is Natasha putting me in the sleeper hold. By the way, I'm not so sure the whole I-can-kill-a-man-with-my-thighs thing was a joke."

"At least she didn't hurt you. You finally had your head between her thighs."

"And last night I had my head between yours – hey!" Tony rubbed the area on his arm where Loki had pinched him. "When was the last time you cut your nails?"

"Don't be crude," Loki scolded half-heartedly. He began spreading the runny yolk around his plate. "I didn't get to thank you for the gifts you gave Nari and me."

"I don't think I can ever thank you for the supplies you got me. Bruce and I can finish our first robot before the end of the spring semester now, thanks to you."

Loki held back a smile, but couldn't prevent himself from blushing. "It was my pleasure." He went back to playing with his now tepid food. He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Loki was quiet the entire ride back to Frigga's house, staring out the window and collecting his thoughts. He and Tony still hadn't figured out where they were going from here. Personally, he wasn't ready to move back in. He wasn't even scared of being around Tony as much as he feared letting Nari near him. On top of that, Tony hadn't blamed his alcohol dependency (was it full-blown alcoholism? What defined that?), or even brought it up, and Loki wasn't sure if Tony was still drinking. He was hoping for Tony to at least admit that he had a problem before considering moving back in. Now he wasn't sure that would be enough.

Tony parked in the driveway and turned off the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Loki. "How much longer?" he asked.

Loki refused to look him in the eye. "I don't know," he answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Anthony, I don't think we should see each other for a while."

"Really?"

"I just… I think it'll benefit both of us to spend some time apart."

"But you won't break up with me? How does that make any sense–?"

"Tony, please!" Loki didn't mean to scream, nor did he mean to turn and face Tony. He was shocked at himself for his reaction.

"Why won't you move back in then?" Tony asked softly.

Loki shook his head, cursing under his breath when he felt a tear fall down his cheek. "You scare me," he said. "I can't just ignore that."

"But last night–"

"I was drunk, Anthony, and my libido was out of control. I wasn't thinking completely straight."

"Can I at least walk you to the door?"

Loki paused to think about it. "There's no harm in that, is there?"

Tony smiled and exited the car. Loki wiped away his tears as fast as he could before Tony opened his door. He stepped out, shivering as he walked up the few steps. Before his hand reached the doorknob, Tony pulled him into a kiss. It reminded Loki of their second date, of their first kiss together: knees weakening, struggling to breath, almost as if he was falling and floating at once. When Tony pulled away, Loki almost chased after his lips with his own, to claim them again, but restrained himself.

Instead, he bolted inside, shutting the door and bracing himself against it, panting for breath. He then turned and slid down to the floor, back resting on the door and knees cradled to his chest. God, he hadn't felt that way in a long time. Why now?

"Looks like someone finally had sex with their boyfriend last night!"

Loki jumped and cringed, still a bit sore from last night, and glared at the guilty party standing on the staircase. "Must you, Amora?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with what I said? It's true, isn't it? I mean, you have sex hair! Hey, Thor, come here!"

"Amora, don't you bring him into this!"

Loki hid his face behind his hands as Thor appeared by the banister. "What do you need, Amora?" he asked.

"Is that the same outfit Loki wore last night?"

"I believe so."

"See, Loki? And there's an obvious stain on your shirt."

"Please, someone kill me," Loki moaned. He couldn't believe how quickly his life turned into a mock  _Sixteen Candles_.

"Well, that doesn't matter, anyway. Not like you were a virgin before you two dated. There's living proof watching a movie up here!" Amora announced with a giggle. She quickly made her way downstairs and pulled Loki to his feet. "Besides, I didn't come over to ask about your sex life – although you will have to share details later, as part of the proper BFF protocol."

"No, I don't," Loki said as he steadied himself. "So why are you here?"

Amora grinned brightly and held up her left hand, wriggling her fingers and showing off her new piece of jewelry. "Skurge and I are getting married!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knocked on the door and jiggled his leg restlessly. Whether it was out of nervousness or fear, he wasn't sure.

"I'm thinking of a green and black color scheme, with a touch of gold," Amora babbled, pointing to pictures she'd brought with her in a manila folder. "You know, kind of like your wardrobe, so you can wear a green bowtie and have a yellow rose in your pocket. After all, as the best man, you will be the second-best looking man in the room, after Skurge. Oh, and  _this_  is the dress I want to wear! I'm thinking about getting a second one, maybe a little sexier, so when we have the reception, I can show off my new tan. By the way, you're getting a tan with me, so open up the twelfth of February in your datebook. Did you ask your boss if you can have Valentine's Day off yet? I can hunt whoever they are down–"

"Amora," Loki interrupted, "I know that we don't have much time to get everything done for the wedding – because  _you_  want a Valentine's Day wedding, which is barely more than a month away – but I didn't plan on spending my break talking about the wedding with you."

"Too bad, because I will be abusing the free Wi-Fi to get wedding plans together," Amora replied, holding up her laptop with a smile. "Maybe Raven can help me…"

"Since when do you know Raven?"

"We have the same seminar at the community college. She's such a bitch, but, god, I love everything about her."

"She is more tolerable than most people, I will give you that," Loki said. He picked up the paper with the wedding dress Amora wanted and examined it more closely. "I'm surprised that you're wearing a dress that's loose around the stomach. You love your skin-tight clothing."

"I know, but I want to leave room around my middle, you know?" Amora held eye contact with Loki as she sipped her water. Loki narrowed his eyes at her. She wasn't trying to hide anything from him, but she clearly wanted to play the guessing game.

"Do you plan on gaining weight before the wedding?" he asked cautiously.

"It wasn't exactly planned, but…" Amora's hands moved to rest on her stomach. Loki quickly picked up on her hint.

"How long?"

"I've known for a little over a week now," Amora admitted, unable to control her smile. "The due date isn't until October or November. When I was late, I tried to ignore it, but I stopped doing anything potentially harmful. And now…" She let out a shriek. "I'm having a baby!"

"And you're more worried about not having a dress that will fit versus accidentally crushing your stomach in the dress, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course her priorities were off. "Lucky guess."

Amora paused to drink her water, trying to cool down her burning face. "Anyway," she continued, "I know that you and your beau are having some problems, but as the best man, do you think you could ask him–?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aw, Loki, please! I need this venue and this caterer, but on short notice, I don't know how I can manage it. Tony can get them or someone just as good without lifting two fingers!"

Loki groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "The point behind Tony and I spending some time apart is to make sure we don't end up having another confrontation like the one that caused us to spend time apart in the first place," he explained. "Visiting him would defeat the purpose."

"Loki, we already went over the guest list together. You know that he's being invited to the wedding. Plus, this isn't a humongous town. You're going to run into him eventually. It's only been a week. How bad can seeing him again be at this point?"

"You weren't there," Loki said quietly, his voice barely louder than a whisper, but the diner was empty enough for Amora to hear him. "He was down-right frightening. I thought he was going to…" Loki subconsciously rubbed at his wrist as he trailed off. He stayed in his trance until Amora reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"Get him help," she said. "He only acts out when he's drunk, and if you're leaving him alone, there's nothing stopping him. His friends let him do his thing, and Pepper left him. You're the one who has to stand up to him. If not for you or him, then at least for Nari."

Loki squeezed her hand back, before snorting and pulling away from her. "Since when have you been wise?"

"I dunno. Mix of motherly protection and college classes, I guess."

* * *

"Brother!" Thor announced thunderously, marching into the dining room, where his family and girlfriend was eating dinner. "I have received an invitation to Amora's wedding for myself and a plus-one!"

"Congratulations," Loki deadpanned as he helped cut Nari's food. "Looks like we're spending Valentine's Day together. Just my luck."

"Nonsense, Loki, you will be busy being the best man! You won't have to worry about running into Jane and me!"

"As lovely as that sounds, I'll still be catering to Amora's every need. Telling her she doesn't look fat, holding her hair if she pukes, helping her bring her things to the airport – you know, all the real fun."

"Oh, hush, Loki," Frigga said. "She'll be too infatuated with her husband to pay attention to you. At your father and I's wedding, his brothers threw a fit when he didn't give them the time of day. You will do the same at your wedding, and Thor at his. It's just what couples do."

"You say that like I'll be marrying someone," Loki replied.

"Are you still not talking to Tony?"

The older middle son sighed. "Amora is making me visit him to help book her venue and caterer," he admitted. "I'm still against it, but it must be done."

"I don't want you going there alone," Thor insisted as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate. "He's not trustworthy."

"Please, I don't want to talk about this  _again_."

"You left with him on New Year's Day without telling anyone but Fandral, who said that Tony was mad at you."

"He was  _mad_  because your friend was trying to seduce me after getting me drunk!"

"Sif claimed it was very consensual."

"Enough!" Frigga shouted, making her older sons quickly return to their own plates. "Thor, respect your brother's wishes, and don't intervene. Are we clear?" Thor muttered into his cup of water. " _I said_ , are we clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Thor answered loudly.

"And Loki, your brother is looking out for you. What happened between you and Tony is a scary thing, and he doesn't want something to happen to you, and neither do the rest of us."

"I know, Mother," Loki said. "I shouldn't be there too long. I'm just getting what Amora wants and getting the hell out of there. That's the plan."

* * *

The next day, with Jane's help (because he knew she would stay in the car and mind her own business), Loki went to Tony's apartment, carrying the papers Amora had given to him with specific directions of just what she wanted. He knocked on the door and jiggled his leg restlessly. Whether it was out of nervousness or fear, he wasn't sure. He decided it was nervousness when Tony opened the door, wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I forgot you were coming," Tony said apologetically. "I would've gotten dressed sooner."

"It's fine," Loki said. "Nothing I haven't seen before." Tony stepped back to let Loki in. Loki walked right into the living room, sitting on the couch and placing the papers on the coffee table. "It's messier in here than I remember."

"There's no one to clean up shit. I'm not home most of the time, and when I am, I'm too exhausted to bother. Want a drink?"

"No, thank you. Let's just get this over with."

"Give me a minute."

Loki watched as Tony stripped the towel off and walked into the bedroom, leaving the door wide open. As he rummaged through his drawers for jeans and a shirt, Loki admired his body, rarely having seen him naked, and always enjoying to get a good view of his bare skin. He bit his lip, remembering the times he had seen Tony nude before. His cheeks flared when Tony caught him, and turned his head away as Tony laughed.

"You left the door open on purpose," he accused.

"I thought you said it was nothing you haven't seen before," Tony teased as he sat on the other couch, whipping out his phone and picking up the papers. "Wow, Amora knows just what she wants, doesn't she? She's specific down to a T."

"You know how much of a diva she is," Loki said. "She needs everything to be perfect. Nothing will stop her if she has a say in it."

"And she was smart to come to me for help. These guys were old friends of my mom. They'll do anything, and maybe throw in a bonus or two if I have any sob stories."

"That's cruel."

"Never said I would do it."

Loki rolled his eyes and took out his own phone, texting Amora that Tony was handling the bookings as he was typing, and in five minutes, sent a second message saying that everything was set in stone. He looked up to see Tony looking through the rest of the papers, pausing to laugh at one of them.

"You're getting spray-tanned?" he asked.

Loki blushed. "She refuses to let either of us be pale at the wedding," he defended. "And her sister is getting tanned with us."

"I can't imagine you as anything other than pale."

"Neither can I. But, like I said, she has a say, so it's bound to happen."

Tony nodded and pulled out his phone. He didn't give any hints about who he was calling, until he said, "Hey, Amora, I have a piece of advice for you!"

"What are you doing?" Loki asked cautiously.

"You know those tans you guys are getting? I was thinking you bump them up to an earlier date. Say, the eleventh?"

"Amora, don't you listen to him!"

"Great! Thanks, beautiful. And congrats on the engagement." Tony grinned cheekily as he hung up the phone, while Loki glared darkly.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because the eleventh is your birthday, and I'm taking you out," Tony answered.

"No, you're not."

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh, come on, Loki! You can't turn down a date on your birthday! I mean, that's what we did last year, remember?"

Loki let himself smile. "I remember. I was going to kill my mother for talking to you beforehand."

Tony smiled back. "I also count that night as our anniversary," he said. "It'd be quite untraditional to not celebrate it."

"You're trying to guilt me, aren't you?"

"Only if it's working."

"… It is."


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's eyes widened, especially when he heard Jane yelling.

Loki created a personal philosophy to describe his life: everything that can go badly will go badly in the workplace.

"Emma, you have two more minutes left in your break," Jean called out as she handed customers change from the register. She smiled and thanked them when they placed the coins into the tip jar.

Emma moaned dramatically from the counter. "Can I have an extended break?" she asked. She went back to drinking her milkshake (which she emphasized to her coworkers as being hand-made by Scott, despite him being on busboy duty that day) and giving Jean the most evil glance she could muster.

"No, you can't," Jean answered. "Kitty and Anna Marie are sick and Bobby's been hosting half of his shift. You promised to take over for him after your break."

"Why can't Raven do it?" Emma whined.

"Because Raven is our top server and a devoted worker."

"That's not true, and that's  _so_  not fair!"

"I'll agree on the first part," Loki muttered to Raven as they gathered meals for their individual tables on trays. "You're quite lazy."

"After three years, it gets too boring," Raven said. "But I do love getting to meet new people."

"You just like to fuck anything on two legs that walks through the front door."

"Or three." Raven grinned and winked as she walked away with her tray. Loki rolled his eyes and delivered his table's meals. Loki had just set the tray back down when there was a tap on his shoulder. He expected it to be Emma or Raven, so he turned to tell them how he was going to break their fingers, only to be caught off-guard by Sigyn.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," she greeted, smiling sweetly. She and Loki hugged and exchanged quick kisses on the cheek before Loki led her to the counter. He stood on the other side as she sat on a barstool, leaning forward and staring at the menu. "What's the best meal?"

"I wouldn't suggest any of them," Loki answered.

"And if I asked the other waitresses?"

"They'd suggest the chef and the busboy."

"Don't call me busboy," Scott called out as he passed by, carrying a dirty tub of dishes and his pride with it.

"If I could, I would erase him off the menu," Loki said.

"It's fine," Sigyn said. "I just wanted to talk, really. How has Nari been faring?"

"He's well. He's getting along with his uncle swimmingly."

"Thor?"

"Well, Thor too, but mostly Baldur."

"Ah, right. The youngest Odinson."

"Make that second-youngest. Frigga had another son last October. His name is Hodur."

"Is that right?" Sigyn looked around the diner, observing the quiet tables and servers glaring at each other. "Lovely little place. How long have you been working here?"

"Late August. I've been saving up for Nari to go to preschool come next fall. Maybe throw him a nice birthday party in March."

Sigyn hummed. "That sounds nice. But why save up? What about your boyfriend?"

Loki stiffened. "I'll be right back," he said. Loki made a round of all his tables, getting them whatever they needed, taking orders, and dropping off checks. Minutes later, he went back to Sigyn holding out a fresh glass of water as an offering. She smiled and accepted it.

"After looking over the specials menu, I'll order the pasta with the alfredo sauce," Sigyn said. Loki nodded and jotted her order down. He delivered it to Logan and returned to the table, where Sigyn immediately sprung on him by asking, "So what troubles are you and your boyfriend having?"

"None that concern you," Loki snapped.

"It does if our son is living with you. I don't want him exposed to a poisonous environment."

"He isn't."

"Then tell me why so I can assume you're not putting his life in danger."

Loki sighed, placing his elbows on the counter and putting his weight on them. "Anthony and I had a bad fight, and we ended up moving out," he admitted. "And, before you ask, no, Nari didn't see what happened. All he knows is that we're living with my mother for a while. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't miss Anthony."

"Why wouldn't he?" Sigyn asked. "Nari gets attached to others very quickly. He put up quite a fuss when I told him he was coming to live with you." She laughed in spite of herself, shaking her head at the memory. "I swear, he was going to drag Vali with him to the airport–" Sigyn quickly shut her mouth, her face going blank as if she were a child who had cursed in front of their parent. Loki was immediately on guard.

"Who's Vali?" he asked.

"No one of importance," Sigyn answered. Her response was too spastic for Loki to ignore.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," he said.

"Well, he isn't. He has no business with you."

"Is he another Theoric? Were you cheating on me from the get-go and thought I wouldn't care to know?"

"Damn it, Loki!" Sigyn took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached into her purse for her cellphone. She opened her eyes and started toying with it, Loki's eyes never leaving her. Soon, the phone was held out to Loki, and on it was a picture of Nari… and a second,  _very_  identical child.

"I don't understand," Loki said quietly.

"Do you remember the pictures I sent of Nari from the hospital?" Sigyn asked. She grabbed one of the napkins from the nearby holder and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "Well, it wasn't until minutes after his birth that we realized there was a second babe. They'd already taken the picture of Nari alone, and he and Vali were in separate bins in the maternity ward, so it wasn't too hard to hide it."

Loki felt as if he was just shot in the heart. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't know if you would stay supportive if you'd known about the second child," Sigyn said.

"That's no excuse! How could you do this? I mean, how  _insane_  are you to hide this? It isn't something you can spring upon me like this!"

"What else was I supposed to do? What would  _you_  have done?"

"Flown out to Norway. Maybe have you fly back to America. My mother and brother would have been more than supportive, despite whatever protests Odin would have undoubtedly had. We could have raised them together. We… we could have been a family."

Sigyn nodded and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you." Loki watched as the tears came faster than Sigyn could wipe them away. "I didn't mean for things to get this far."

Loki felt unbelievably guilty (he hadn't felt guilty about much, and barely any remorse for outing Odin's other sons to the rest of the family), and rushed around the counter to hug Sigyn, who buried her face in his shirt and sobbed harder. Raven whispered to him that she and Bobby would cover for him as he worked things out. Loki shook his head, replying that he wanted to at least finish the hour. He looked at the clock hanging over him. He could do another fifteen minutes.

"Sigyn, I'll ask Logan to box your food, and we can take it to my house," he said soothingly, smoothing her hair to comfort her. "I know my family will be thrilled to see you again, as will Nari."

Sigyn pulled away and sniffled. "Okay," she croaked, then laughed at herself. "God, I'm such a mess."

"It's fine. Just give me a few more minutes, and I'm sure my boss will let me go…" Suddenly, Tony walked into the restaurant – stumbled, Loki corrected himself, the smell of alcohol drifting toward him – with Clint, Steve, and Bruce in tow. Emma shot Loki a dirty look from the hostess podium before seating the group in his section. He hated her.

Loki grabbed a tray and made rounds bringing food to his tables, and asking Logan to box Sigyn's meal, before going to his boyfriend's table, putting on his most fake smile. "Welcome to Xavier's Diner. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"That is the most terrifying look I've ever seen," Clint said, cowering slightly, "and this is after seeing what happens when creeps hit on Natasha." Steve elbowed him. "Ow! Well, Loki, I'll have a Coke."

"Sprite," Bruce said with a weak smile. Of course, Tony had been throwing all his drama at Bruce, who listened as a good friend, and could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"Water," Steve said.

"What's  _she_  doing here?" Tony asked, motioning to Sigyn. "Shouldn't she be in France?"

" _Norway_ ," Loki corrected, "and she's here to see how her son is doing."

"Why would she care? She's the one who dumped him here."

"Weren't you the one who insisted Nari stay?"

"Weren't  _you_  the one who insisted she take him back?"

Loki's fingers wrapped tighter around the pen in his hand. "Did you come here to harass me? Because my shift ends soon."

"And what if I did?"

"Then I'll ask Bruce here–" Bruce's eyes widened. He didn't want to be thrown into this mess any more than he already was. "–how much you've had to drink today."

"He just came in to class sweating scotch," Bruce answered honestly. "I don't know how much."

"Clearly enough to yell at me." Loki spun on his heel and spotted Bobby. "Robert! Take my tables. Keep whatever tips they left me. Buy something nice for yourself."

"I told you, call me Bobby," the younger boy whined as he trudged over to Loki. "Not 'Bobby Drake'. Not 'Robert'. Just 'Bobby'."

Loki's nostrils flared. "Just do it, Robert," he growled.

As he stormed away, he heard Tony say, "What're you looking at me for?  _I_  didn't start it."

He despised work.

* * *

That evening, while Nari was babbling to Sigyn with every English word he knew, the doorbell rang. Loki, who had Baldur in his lap, pouted at Thor until he rose from the couch to answer it, Jane in tow. Fifteen seconds later, Thor returned with a bitter look on his face.

" _He's_  here," he grunted. He moved to take Baldur, but Loki scooted back.

"What if I don't want to see him?" he asked.

"What did he do this time?" Thor clenched his fists and stormed away. Loki's eyes widened, especially when he heard Jane yelling. Loki quickly set Baldur down on the floor by Sigyn and Nari and hurried to see what his brother was doing.

Loki arrived just in time to see Thor punch Tony in the face, knocking the other down easily. Jane was standing on the front steps, absolutely beside herself, yet not helping either party. Loki found himself staring, unable to believe that Thor would hurt Tony, but the second Thor straddled Tony and grabbed the front of his shirt, throwing punch after punch into the latter's face, Loki rushed over, screaming for Thor to stop. He tried to pry the two apart, but Thor's grip and determination overpowered his own. Tony didn't try fighting back, but his groaning let Loki know he was conscious.

" _Thor Odinson!_ " Frigga exclaimed angrily. Her eldest immediately dropped Tony and looked up at his mother. "Inside, young man.  _Now._ " Thor didn't get the chance to stand before Loki shoved him aside. He lifted Tony's head and cradled it in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Tony opened his not-swollen eye and grinned. "Never thought I'd see the day where I'd be on the bad side of a protective older brother," he said. "Kind of cool, if you think about it."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You would think that."

* * *

"Ow! Damn it, what the hell do you put in this medicine, salt water?"

"No, but if you keep it up, we'll try that method. Now shut up and let me treat your wounds. I can't clean them if you're moving your head and gabbing."

Tony huffed but obeyed. They were in the hall bathroom – so the kids wouldn't have to see Tony's black eye and damaged left-half of his face, even though Jane said that Sigyn had taken them all upstairs after Loki ran outside – with Tony sitting on the counter and Loki taking care of him. Loki squeezed more ointment on the end of a clean Q-tip and hovered over one of the few cuts Thor managed to leave on Tony's face, this one being the only one that began bleeding. He hesitated. "Take my hand," he ordered. "If it hurts, instead of whining, you can squeeze it." He waited until Tony's hand encased his own before returning to work. He let out a hiss when Tony's grip was too tight, but it didn't deter him from his work. He placed the used Q-tip in the trash bin and placed a band-aid over the cut.

"I'm sorry," Tony said quietly.

Loki's eyebrows knit together. "What?"

"I'm sorry. That's why I came over. I wanted to say sorry for the shitty attitude I gave you in the diner. I didn't… I don't know what came over me."

"Anthony, you can't…" Loki tried to find the right way to confront Tony about why he had acted out, but he didn't want to pile on fight after fight. "I accept your apology. Just  _please_  don't come to the diner for some time. Jean hates it when there are commotions."

"She must hate her job then," Tony said with a snort. He moved his other hand to take Loki's free one, holding them close over his lap. "Are you mad at me?"

_Yes._  "No."

"Does this mean our plans for the eleventh are cancelled now?"

_How can you spring this upon me so suddenly?_  "No, they're not."

"Good. Should I get going?"

_No._  "Perhaps. I promised Sigyn that after Nari goes to bed, Thor and I could accompany her to the airport."

"Ah, of course… Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

_Yes._  "We shouldn't."

"Right, right. Well, goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Anthony."

When the bathroom door was shut behind Tony, Loki buried his hands in his face and forced himself not to cry.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there any right way to do a relationship? I mean, there is no perfect relationship."

Early on the morning of February eleventh, Nari toddled into Loki's room, climbing onto the bed and lightly tapping his father awake. Loki cracked one eye open and was grateful that Thor wasn't the one to greet him. He hugged Nari to his chest and tried to go back to sleep. When his door burst open, he knew he'd jinxed himself.

"Happy birthday!" a plethora of voices exclaimed.

"Go away," Loki moaned, hugging Nari tighter.

"I don't think so!" Amora declared. She moved around to pluck Nari from his father's arms, before yanking back the covers. Loki, who was wearing an undershirt and boxer shorts in the middle of winter, yelped as the cold air hit him.

"You didn't want me to wake you, so we sent in Nari," Thor explained, smiling cheerily.

Loki looked at his alarm clock. It was only eight in the morning. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to sleep in?" he asked.

"We don't care, Loki. Today's a big day, after all! You're finally eighteen."

"And finally legal," Fandral added with a wink.

Loki scowled. "Thor, why are  _your_  friends here?" he demanded.

"Why, they wanted to celebrate your birthday as well!" Thor answered. "Now let us eat cake downstairs! Mother had spent many hours last night baking it to perfection!" Thor, his friends, Jane, Frigga, and Loki's younger brothers quickly evacuated, all eager for cake for breakfast. Only Amora, Skurge, and Nari remained in the room.

"What time is our appointment again?" he asked.

"Noon," Amora answered. "You need to be showered and ready by eleven. Remember, don't put on any lotions or deodorant. Then afterwards, I'm going to buy you new clothes for your date tonight!"

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"It's boring! Besides, it's my present to you, so take full advantage, okay? Now let's do cake!"

Loki groaned as he rolled out of bed. This was not his ideal way of spending his birthday. Not even close.

At least he had this evening to look forward to.

* * *

Loki decided that spray tanning was the worst concept ever. There were a few women who also decided that they weren't tan enough for the winter weather at the salon, all tittering at him, the only boy in this section of the salon, and clutching their towels close to their chests. Amora was seated next to him, towel barely covering her chest or crotch, leaning over and poking Loki's nipples.

"I swear, it's like they could stab me!" she giggled.

"Stop it," Loki ordered, slapping her hand away in annoyance. "It's humiliating enough that I'm sitting among strangers in nothing but a towel. I don't need you sexually harassing me on top of that." For emphasis, he crossed his arms over his chest, Amora huffing in response as she was reaching over to poke him again.

"I'm not harassing you! I'm just passing the time."

Loki rolled his eyes. "And where is your sister?"

"I dunno. She said she'd get here when she got here. After all, she has to sneak out of school to get here."

"You're making your sister skip school to get a spray tan?"

"I'm not having her look pale compared to the rest of us! She'll be a ghost in the pictures!"

Loki crossed his arms and stared at his lap. "Your priorities need to be fixed." He wondered why they were friends (he finally came around to using that term for her) when this woman insisted on getting a spray tan  _while she was pregnant_.

Amora shook her head. "You just need to loosen up." She elbowed him and pointed to the dressing rooms. "Look, there she is now. Lorelei! Over here!"

Loki had never met Amora's sister before, but he could tell that they were far different. Unlike the golden blonde hair Amora had, Lorelei's was a deep red, just a few shades brighter than Natasha's. Her eyes weren't the same green as Amora's, or even Loki's, but rather a lovely shade of turquoise. Her build, however, was the same as her sister's. She walked with grace, with her right hand holding the top of her towel more carefully than Amora was. Her lips were pulled into a frown at the sight of her sister.

"I hope you know that I almost got suspended," Lorelei said crossly. "Skurge showed up and helped me out. You owe me."

"It's not my fault that you can't sneak out of a building the right way," Amora said with a shrug. "By the way, Loki, this is my little sister Lorelei. Lorelei, this is my gay best friend Loki."

"I'm not gay," Loki corrected. "I'm bisexual. There's a major difference."

"You have a boyfriend."

"And I'm still bisexual. Dating a man doesn't mean I don't find women unattractive."

"Don't bother," Lorelei said. "Amora's too ignorant to learn."

"At least I learned how to leave school without getting caught," Amora retorted. She stood and stretched her arms. Loki quickly turned his head away when her towel slipped. "Well, let's get to it, shall we? I still have to get Loki his birthday present after this and make him look pretty for his date." Amora skipped down the hall. Loki groaned and stood up.

"Something tells me you weren't planning on getting a tan for your birthday," Lorelei stated with a smirk as they followed Amora at a slower pace.

"Not even close," Loki replied.

* * *

At six o' clock, when the front door slammed shut and the sound echoed around the house, Loki knew that Tony was here, and that Thor had seen him first. Loki calmly straightened his new jeans and white dress shirt in the mirror as he heard Frigga scolding her eldest, before greeting Tony cheerfully. (Seriously, his family was way too loud. He shouldn't be able to hear them from the second story of the house.) Loki opened his door in time to see Tony standing outside it, smirking up at him in a way that made him melt inside, with a bag of Chinese food in one hand, a bottle of wine tucked under his armpit, and two wine glasses in his other hand.

"Someone's a little overdressed," Tony greeted him.

"Are we not going out?" Loki asked, despite the answer being blatantly obvious.

"I thought that we could do a date at your house. We always go out for dates. Why not celebrate at home?" Tony scooted past Loki and set the food and glasses on the cleared desk. "It's simple, and we won't have assholes staring at us while they mentally misquote the bible." Tony held out the bottle of wine to Loki, who accepted it with a smile and nod. "So, for your birthday, we'll eat Chinese food and drink wine as we talk about nonsensical happenings in our lives. What do you think?"

Loki turned over the bottle in his hand, reading the label with some interest. "You never cease to surprise me," he said. "Is this the wine from last year?"

"What's wrong with a little nostalgia?"

"Nothing. It's lovely." Loki looked up, not noticing how close Tony had moved toward him. "Thank you." He leaned in for a kiss…

…then there was a tiny hand smacking his door.

"Pappa, I'm hungry!" Nari's tiny voice called from the hallway.

Loki bit his lip. Why did Nari choose now to intervene? "Go ask your uncle or grandmother for dinner," he said. "Pappa's busy right now."

"Let him in," Tony said.

"Anthony…"

"Please? At least let me see him?"

Loki sighed and trudged to open the door. He didn't want to make this date awkward, including bringing Nari into this. The last time he had actually seen Tony was the night before they had fought. When Thor beat up Tony, Sigyn had taken the kids upstairs and put on cartoons for them, far from where those involved were. Nari stared up at his father when the door finally opened, then looked past him and to Tony.

His face lit up. "Daddy!" he cried, running over to Tony and hugging his legs.

Loki felt his heart shatter at his son's exclamation. Loki may have run into Tony several times since they moved out of the apartment, but Nari hadn't seen hair nor hide of Tony. Yet there he was, rushing into his arms, and calling him  _Daddy_. Like it was another day, way back when everything seemed normal. He stared at his boyfriend and son, forcing himself not to cry.

"Hey, kiddo!" Tony exclaimed. He picked up Nari and balanced him on one hip, holding him close, almost protectively. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Thank you for the movies!"

"You're welcome. I see they're helping you learn English."

"Yeah! Pappa says I'm im… impro… getting better!"

"Did you know that if you know two languages, you can get a job translating for people who don't speak both of them?"

"Really?"

"Sure thing. You already have a career path set if you want." Tony looked up and finally noticed Loki, who was staring blankly at them. "Nari, buddy, your Pappa and I need some alone time. Why don't you ask Uncle Thor if he can get you some food, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Nari climbed out of Tony's grasp and ran out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"Are you okay, Lokes?" Tony asked.

Loki shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Another head shake.

"…Do I at least get a hint?"

"…He called you 'Daddy'… I knew you were teaching him that, but I didn't think he'd remember…"

Tony's face told Loki that he understood, and that he would drop the topic, as he reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out cardboard cartons that smelled divine. "Lo mien or beef and broccoli?"

* * *

"Are we doing this right?"

Loki watched as Tony turned on his side to face him, the sheets shifted around them as he did. Through the darkness, he could barely make out Tony's face, but he could see the confusion.

"That's usually asked before or during sex, not after," Tony said.

"I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about  _us_. Are we doing this relationship right?"

"Is there any right way to do a relationship? I mean, there is no perfect relationship."

"What about Thor and Jane? Or Barton and Romanoff?"

"The flaw between Jane and Thor comes from their conflicting interests and Thor's violence. I mean, she was losing her shit when he kicked my ass."

"She wasn't the only one," Loki muttered. He wasn't sure if Tony heard him as he continued to talk.

"And Clint and Natasha worked out because they were both messed up with before they became a couple. They knew what they were getting into. They still lie to each other, too. Natasha confides in Steve and Bruce sometimes, and Clint tells secrets to his brother. They can't trust each other, and they're  _married_."

"Look at us, Anthony. We started living together only a few months into our relationship. We became parents a few months after. It only took one outburst for us to fall apart like we did. I almost  _cheated_  on you."

"So?"

" _So?_ "

"Loki, you don't need to remind me how dysfunctional we are," Tony said. He lied on his back and pulled Loki closer. Loki instinctively rested his head on Tony's chest, threw an arm over Tony's stomach, and tangled their legs together. "I mean, it's pretty clear that we're not the most conventional couple on the planet. You won't see somebody making a movie or writing a book about us. Actually, scratch that, because there are plenty of people who want to make a movie about how great the public thinks I am."

" _Anthony_."

"The point is that whatever problems we have won't be resolved with the snap of our fingers. It's going to take time. Yes, we rushed into it. Yes, we both did things we regret. And then, when we're both ready to face them and move on, we'll move on."

Nodding against Tony's chest, Loki said, "I don't know when I'll be ready."

"Then take your time. Because trust me, I will be waiting for you, and we'll be sharing a bed every night, and the two of us and Nari can become a family again."

Loki nodded again. He snuggled closer to Tony and closed his eyes, pretending not to feel the kiss Tony planted on his forehead.

He wished he was ready to move on. He missed sharing a bed with Tony.

But he also wished he could just end it. He didn't want to continue this silly on-and-off game with Tony. It was messing with not just them, but everyone around them.

He sighed against Tony's chest and tried to fall asleep. Now wasn't the time to worry about his relationship. He was about to become the best man of his best friend's wedding.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, don't do this, Loki," he pleaded.

"Oh. My. God."

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before turning around and glaring at Clint. "Not a word, Barton," he warned.

"Me Barton, or  _her_  Barton?" Clint asked, pointing at Natasha to his left.

"He means you," she answered. "He still calls me 'Romanoff'."

"Oh. But how can you  _not_  say anything? I mean, look at his skin!"

Loki self-consciously pulled down the sleeves of his shirt and suit jacket to cover his wrists. "I didn't have a say on the matter. One hundred percent the bride's decision," he explained. "She refused to have a pale bridal party and decided humiliation was the way out."

"Well, now you look like one of those Hollywood models."

"Why is it when we talk there's always homosexual subtext?"

Clint's ears turned bright red. He muttered that he would find seats for him and Natasha before stalking away. Natasha smiled warmly at Loki. "Thank you for giving me a new reason to tell him to shut up," she said.

"Any time. Out of curiosity, why are you two guests?"

"Amora wanted genuine vodka straight out of Russia, and she decided to ask the one Russian she knew."

Loki shook his head. Amora needed her head examined. "Enjoy the wedding," he said, stepping back to let her by.

"Did she make you the usher too?" Lorelei asked as she stepped up next to Loki. "She really does like using you."

"Your sister really is a treasure, isn't she?" Loki said dully. "She somehow convinced my brother to be the flower girl."

"Thor? The big hunky one she had a major crush on?"

"No, Baldur." Loki snorted at the memory of Thor in their mother's wedding dress from years ago. The humor was soon gone when he remembered the gaudy nineteen-eighty-style bridesmaid gown he'd worn alongside his brother. "And my son is the ring bearer."

" _That's_  your son?! He's so cute!"

As if on cue, Nari was clutching onto Loki's leg. "Pappa, Daddy's here!" he cried gleefully.

"You may go and say hello," Loki said, "but you must stay near your grandmother and uncle after, okay?"

"Okay, Pappa!" Nari turned and ran, Loki's gaze following him the few feet he ran, right into Tony's arms. He was lifted into the air and cooed over by Tony and Pepper.

"Is that the boyfriend?" Lorelei asked.

"Indeed," Loki answered.

"He's quite the looker. Who's the girl?"

"Mutual friend and godmother."

"Ah." Lorelei turned to Loki and smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "It seems that your life is more colorful than Amora has led on. I can't wait to learn about the rest of you."

Loki watched as Lorelei sauntered away. She was just as dangerous as her sister. He would have to remember that for future reference.

Meanwhile, when he saw Pepper trying to hide her laughter at his tan, he groaned and shouted, "Laugh it out now!"

* * *

Loki wasn't able to figure out what it was about Lorelei that made him uncomfortable for a while. She had been acting very suspicious since their conversation about Loki's relationship. During the ceremony, as Amora poured her heart out in a very long-winded vow that had most of the congregation tuning out, Lorelei's eyes danced around from Loki to Tony. Loki glared whenever he caught her eye. He quickly picked up on the big difference between the sisters: Lorelei's subtlety, versus her sister's constant vocalization of every thought going through her empty head. They both turned their attention back to the wedding when Amora jumped into Skurge's arms and the congregation applauded the newlyweds.

While they posed for pictures outside the chapel, Amora insisted they pose like prom couples (an event Loki purposefully skipped out on, along with Tony and his friends, all of whom agreed that they would have been kicked out anyway, and used the ticket and apparel money toward spending the weekend in a luxurious hotel), with Amora and Skurge standing opposite of Lorelei and Loki. Lorelei pressed herself as close to Loki as she could. Her intentions were made crystal clear when she pressed her rear close to Loki's crotch. He quickly insisted that they hurry to the reception, and saying he needed to ask Tony something before rushing to his boyfriend's side. Tony was still in the parking lot, standing around with Pepper, Natasha, and Clint, and babysitting Nari, who was out cold in Pepper's arms.

"Everything alright?" he asked as Loki took Nari from Pepper.

"I think the bridesmaid is determined to get into my pants," Loki replied.

"I don't blame her." Loki glared at his boyfriend. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Thanks, Anthony, you're being so helpful right now."

"Want me to step in?" Natasha offered.

Loki hesitated to reply. As useful as Natasha was in any given situation, he was worried about her accidentally killing Lorelei. "If I need you, I'll find you," he said.

"Of course." Natasha opened the back door and slid in, Clint following her. Pepper offered a weak smile before sitting in the front passenger seat. Tony mouthed an apology before sitting behind the wheel. Loki sighed and carried Nari over to the limo, where the bride was waiting impatiently, foot tapping and arms crossed under her chest.

"I know, I know," he grumbled. "Don't make you rush if I'm going to take my time."

"Well, that too, but don't pick fights with my sister," Amora said. "If I see you two acting out at the reception, I'll make Skurge throw you out –  _literally_."

"And why not claw out my eyes with your press-on nail?"

"Because if I'm pregnant, I need to stop fighting every person who pisses me off."

Loki snorted. Seemed like someone finally realized her normal behavior needed to be toned down now that she was expecting. Next she'll stop dying her hair, he hoped.

* * *

Loki wasn't more certain of anything than he was of Lorelei's crush on him. Crush almost seemed like too weak of a term.  _Obsession_  was starting to grow on him. In the limo, even with Nari in his arms, Lorelei was insistent on pressing against his side, "accidentally" falling against him with every turn the limo made. As they walked in to the reception hall, Lorelei had a steel grip on his hand as the room applauded them. When Loki mentioned he was going to say something to Natasha, Lorelei absolutely refused to let him leave the table, tricking Amora into agreeing by insisting it was unethical for the best man to leave the head table. He did succeed in tucking a note in Nari's coat pocket and telling him to pass it on to Natasha, saying to find a way to save him when she had a chance. (He knew Tony would be of no help in this situation and wasn't going to bother asking for his assistance.) He almost wished she would snap Lorelei's neck and be on her merry way.

"Isn't the cake-cutting a strange tradition?" Lorelei asked as Amora stuffed a handful of cake in Skurge's face. As expected, Skurge didn't respond.

"I find it romantic," Loki countered. "I can't wait to do that at my wedding."

"Well, if  _my_  groom did such a thing–" A strong stare sent his direction was added for emphasis. "–it would be an all-out war if he shoved cake in my face. There would need to be a second one made."

" _My_  groom would do the same thing." Seriously, where was Natasha when he needed her? Or Tony, to do something romantic that Loki would normally disapprove of, but would be extremely welcomed now?

When the bride and groom had their first dance, Lorelei waited until the second song started to drag Loki onto the dance floor, holding him as close as she could. Other couples migrated to the dance floor, and soon Loki was surrounded on all sides with no escape.

Suddenly, a finger tapped Lorelei's shoulder. They both turned to see Clint. "May I have a turn with the gorgeous maid-of-honor?" he asked. Loki was taken aback by how gentlemanly he was acting. "It isn't fair for the loveliest woman in the room to be occupied by just one man, now is it?"

Lorelei giggled. She was just as easily won over by compliments as her sister, Loki realized, as she nodded and moved into Clint's arms for the next dance. Just as her back was turned to him, Loki was pulled through two couples, out of Lorelei's sight, and into Natasha's arms.

"You've trained your husband well," Loki complimented as they danced.

"Continue to dance and let me lead," Natasha ordered. "When we reach the edge of the crowd, we'll be going to the third door to the left in the hallway. That's the coat room. Stay there for at least ten minutes. No less."

"A woman with the stealth of an assassin and the natural beauty of the highest-paid super models. I can see why Barton chose you."

Natasha smiled briefly as she guided them. "Careful, Loki. To anyone listening, it sounds like you're actually complimenting someone."

"I must give credit where credit is due. And, out of curiosity, who else have you worked into your scheme?"

"Thor's scheduled to take Lorelei from Clint at the next song and move as close to Amora as they can. If it all works out according to plan, the sister will get into a fight over Amora's past crush on Thor, keeping Lorelei distracted long enough for you to figure out how to make her leave you alone."

"You truly are dangerous. If I commit murder, you'll be the first one I call."

As they neared the edge of the dance floor, Natasha smiled again. "I'll even pin it on someone else if you need me to."

* * *

As it turned out, not only did Natasha's plan work out, but the fight between the sister grew so intense that the family had to take Lorelei outside, before deciding that she needed to leave the reception altogether. Loki left the coat room fifteen minutes later feeling very relieved.

Until Fandral cornered him right outside the door.

"The girl fight seems to have your name all over it," he greeted, smiling cheekily.

"I had nothing to do with it," Loki said. Not a complete lie, but it was mostly out of his hands.

"Sure it was. But now that Miss Clingy is out of the picture…" Fandral pressed closer against Loki, who was backed against the door.

"I'm still in a relationship with Anthony," Loki reminded him. As if  _that_  tactic ever worked.

"All dancers need to share their partners on the floor," Fandral countered.

"Those are words I could use against you in court."

"As if you would dare–"

"Ah, brother, there you are!"

The hero Loki didn't need, but Thor was the one who turned out to save the day (or hour – Natasha already saved him today), as he came bumbling over. Fandral immediately backed off Loki and muttered to himself as he turned toward the ballroom. Loki had never been so happy to see his brother until now.

"I forgot to ask if you needed Jane and me to take Nari back home," Thor said. "I did bring my car for you to drive Amora and Skurge to the airport. You won't crash it, I hope."

Loki glared at him. "Just because I don't have my own car doesn't mean I can't drive yours. I have a license, you know."

"I'm jesting, Loki. Oh, and Tony said he wanted to speak with you. Something about an apology…"

"Thank you, Thor. I'll go talk to him."

"If you choose to forgive him for whatever he has done wrong, please forgive him back at his apartment. It was bad enough to listen on your birthday–"

Loki's face turned bright red. He hid his face behind his hands. "Oh, my god," he moaned. "Please, don't bring this up ever again."

Thor laughed. Loki wished he could disappear. "Don't fret, brother. Better to hear it from me than Mother. She would pass on advice."

Loki let out a whine. He hated Thor for  _not_  shutting up about it, but he was even angrier that Frigga would react exactly as he had said.

* * *

Loki made it two steps into the ballroom before Tony whisked him onto the dance floor. Not many couples remained, but an exhausted Amora was clinging onto Skurge as they swayed lazily. Loki and Tony remained distanced from the other dancers and kept their voices low as they spoke.

"Thor says you want to apologize," Loki said.

"Yeah. Sorry about, you know, leaving you to deal with the crazy bridesmaid," Tony began. "I know I should've been supportive and whatnot. Pepper and Natasha gave me a lecture – Clint too, if you can believe it."

"I can imagine why."

"Look, Lokes, this is the longest relationship I've ever had. I mean, Pepper and I made it ten months before we broke up. I'm used to people hitting on whomever I'm dating."

"You know very well that I'm uncomfortable with being harassed like that. I barely tolerate it when  _you_  harass me. What makes you think a girl I barely know makes the situation any better?"

"Loki…"

Loki closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I think now is a good time to bring Amora and Skurge to the airport," he said quietly. He opened his eyes to see Tony's sad expression. "You should leave too. Your friends seem exhausted."

"Are we…?"

"I have no idea what you're asking me when you only say two words, Anthony."

"Are you leaving me this time? Are we over?" Tony asked, heartbreak dripping in his tone.

Loki chose not to answer. Instead, he looked to Skurge, and motioned to his wristwatch once he had the groom's attention. He nodded and moved Amora toward their table, where her shoes were. Their deal was that Loki would bring the car around to the front while Amora and Skurge changed into more comfortable clothes and their families delivered their luggage. Loki pulled away from Tony and made his way outside and through the parking lot, digging around in his pockets for Thor's keys. He stood outside the driver door, turning each pocket inside-out. He swore Thor gave him the keys. Unless he left them inside.

A jingle of keys caught his attention. He spun around to see Thor's keys being shaken in Tony's grasp.

"I want an answer," he said, voice shaking.

"Anthony, now's not the time nor place," Loki said.

"Please don't do this to me! I swear, next time, I'll be better! I'll stop other people from hitting on you. I'll do whatever you want, I promise!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You want to get back on my good side?"

"I'll do anything!"

"Stop drinking."

Tony's demeanor changed slowly. "Now, by 'stop drinking', do you mean limit myself to a few a night, or…?"

Loki shook his head. Not to tell Tony that his response was wrong, but to show that he wasn't going to play around with this.

"Pepper told me that your drinking ended your relationship," he said. "I knew that you were fond of your scotches and beers, but I didn't think it could get out of hand. And whenever it did, you would be so apologetic and beg for forgiveness… I can't do that, Anthony. Not to myself, and especially not to Nari. And if you're unwilling to stop altogether, then I can't continue this song and dance. The show is over."

Tony's face fell. Loki swore he saw tears forming in the other's brown eyes. "Please, don't do this, Loki," he pleaded.

Loki wanted to say that he didn't want to, and that he would love to move back in and start everything over. But Tony wasn't promising to put down the bottle. That had become the first priority in their future as a couple – that is, Loki thought, if there was a future left for them.

Loki reached forward and snatched the keys from Tony's hand. "I'm sorry, Anthony," he murmured before climbing into the car. Tony continued to stand there dejectedly as Loki drove away from him.

Around one in the morning, curled up alone in his bed, Loki had to turn off his phone as it lit up every few seconds with a new message from one of Tony's friends. He wasn't going to bother to read them.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was getting tired of watching people walk all over you. It's about damn time you stood your ground."

Loki spent thirty minutes the next morning standing in the shower, numbly letting the water cascade upon him with no effort to actually wash his body. He barely had the effort to get out of bed, but he smelled of Amora's perfume from numerous hugs, and he really hated his spray tan. Just looking at it made him nauseous. That alone encouraged him to grab the nearby washcloth and start scrubbing his skin until it was red and back to its original pastiness. Never again would he be subjugated to such torture.

After dressing himself in gym shorts and an oversized hoodie that he'd stolen from Thor years ago, Loki trudged downstairs to grab himself breakfast (or rather a late brunch, as it was almost three in the afternoon). In the living room, Thor and his friends were playing video games, with Sif and Hogun creaming the others as usual. In the kitchen, Baldur and Nari were all watching with wide eyes as Frigga worked on an early dinner, both standing on the floor. To Loki's surprise, Odin was not only in the kitchen as well, but was helping watch Hodur, who was fast asleep in his arms. He was first to notice Loki, whom he hadn't talked to since Loki told him about Nari six months ago.

"Afternoon, Loki," he greeted. "I thought you were an early riser."

"I was the best man at Amora's wedding. I'm exhausted," Loki replied. He waited for Frigga to stop rummaging through the fridge before grabbing himself a container of yogurt. He accepted the spoon his mother handed him and sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"In case you're wondering, it's nearing Thor and Jane's anniversary, so we're all celebrating," Frigga explained. "He wanted all his friends and family here. So I expect you to wear something appropriate for the occasion." She pointed a wooden spoon at Loki's attire. He rolled his eyes and shoved a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

"Pappa!" Nari exclaimed, clutching Loki's leg and pulling on it. Loki smiled weakly and lifted Nari onto his lap.

"Hello, love," he greeted, kissing the crown of his son's head. "Did you have fun last night at the wedding?"

"Auntie Amora is pretty!" Nari answered. Loki inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course Amora taught Nari to call her his aunt. It was only a matter of time.

"You were a very handsome ring bearer. Everyone said so."

"Daddy said you were the handsomest boy there."

Loki froze, something both Frigga and Odin noticed, before brushing it off and turning back to his breakfast.

"So Stark is still in the picture?" Odin asked. When Loki glared, he added, "I'm just asking, Loki. There's no need to be defensive."

"It's not that, Odin," Frigga whispered, as if her son couldn't hear her. "They've been having some problems lately, so Loki and Nari have been staying here. They still see each other, but not as much."

"I can hear you," Loki said bitterly. "Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"I'm sorry," Frigga apologized, smiling. "I know your relationship is a sensitive topic with you."

"Good. Stop talking about it."

"Knock it off, Loki," Odin warned. "You're being rude."

"Oh, I can't imagine why!" Loki spat.

His parents stared at him. He could hear the video game and tomfoolery in the den go silent. Loki groaned and put Nari down, before moving to throw away his empty yogurt container.

"Is everything alright?" Frigga asked cautiously. "You seem rather tense."

"Everything's great. Fine. Perfect, actually. Now drop it," Loki answered, hysteria growing in him. Why was the world attacking him lately?

As luck would have it, Thor and his friends appeared in the doorway. "Brother, I need to ask you something," Thor began.

"Not now."

"It's urgent."

"Then urgently tell me later."

"Steven just texted me."

Loki paused. Of course Tony's friends would tell on him. How did he expect anything less? "And?"

"He said that you ended your relationship with Tony last night."

Frigga dropped her spoon, the sound of it hitting the floor deafening in Loki's ears. "You what?" she asked.

Loki's mind went blank. This wasn't news to him. He knew what he had done. But hearing it from someone else, hearing that it was all over hit him hard. It was a slap in the face to remind him that the last year he had spent in utter happiness, it was all over. Every smile. Every laugh. Every kiss. Never again would he experience this. He'd broken Tony's heart. He'd broken his own heart. He never wanted this.

"Loki?" Thor asked. "Is it true?"

He needed to keep himself composed. Loki nodded, fingers knotted in his hair. "Yes, it is," he answered quietly. All eyes in the room were on him. He felt like he was on trial.

"Why? What happened?" Thor prodded.

"Why is it any of your business?" Loki asked.

"Because if he hurt you–"

"Stop! Just stop, Thor! What happens between Anthony and I is not your concern! I don't need you to police our relationship! Just, why can't you just…" Loki couldn't finish his rant; he'd started crying halfway through, and now all he could do was sob over the reality of the situation. Thor caught him just before he collapsed on the floor, hugging Loki close as he cried, everyone else in the room watching with stunned eyes.

* * *

"You know, I heard that Cymbalta can help," Raven commented from behind the counter as Loki started his thirty minute break.

"What?" he asked.

"The commercials? 'Depression hurts, Cymbalta can help'? I mean, that's why you've been all mopey and shit, right?"

"I'm in no mood for your jokes, Raven."

"Ouch. You're a prick when you're moody." Loki glared at her. "Fine then.  _Don't_  get any advice from me. But just a FYI, Anna Marie is seating your boyfriend's friends in Emma's section."

Loki looked over to Emma's section, and sure enough, there was Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Rhodey. They all were looking in Loki's direction, with Natasha motioning for him to come over. He reluctantly did so, but he was positive he knew why they were here. He grabbed a nearby chair from an empty table and sat on it at the end of their table.

"Just to let you know, I'm on break," he said.

"Good. Then we won't be keeping you from anything," Natasha said. The conversation was put aside as Emma came to take their orders.

"I'm not getting you jackshit," she told Loki.

"Your roots are showing!" he called out as she walked away.

"I told you she dyed them," Clint murmured to Natasha, who silenced him with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"If you're here to lecture me about breaking off my relationship with Anthony, I should have you know that my family has already done the same," Loki told them.

"We aren't here to lecture you," Bruce began. "We were just hoping that, uh, I don't know, maybe you can reconsider your options."

"And get back with Tony," Rhodey added.

"I don't recall asking any of you for your opinions," Loki retorted.

"We're here as Tony's friends," Clint said. "We just want what's best for him."

"You all know what started the complications that led to the end of our relationship. It's in my best interest to keep me and my son safe from harm."

"But–"

"No, I'm sick of this shit. None of you get to give your input about my relationship or lack of with Anthony. If you were his friends, you'd stay out of our business. In fact, if you really were his friends, you wouldn't be the ones ignoring that he has  _a fucking problem_  and expect me to automatically fix it. I might have been his boyfriend, but every single one of you have been in his life longer than I have." He turned to Rhodey. "I recall Virginia telling me about a time when you had to fight Anthony until he was unconscious because he'd grown too violent. What if he had actually struck her? Would you do something then?"

"You say that like I didn't do anything at all," Rhodey said.

"You might as well not have. Virginia could have left the apartment. I'll bet that's what ended their relationship, if you clenching your jaw gives anything away." Loki held back a smirk as Rhodey unclenched his jaw. He then turned to Natasha, who was the only stoic face left at the table. "As much as I appreciated you neutralizing Anthony when he attacked me, that's all that happened. Why not call the police and report the crime?"

"It wasn't any of our business," Natasha said. "Why didn't  _you_  call the police? Or did you not want to lose your boyfriend?"

Loki knew what game she was trying; he played the same one often. "My duty is as a father first," he countered, smirking when he saw the small flitting in her eyes. He'd caught her off-guard. "My first instinct had been and always will be to protect my son. And there were six other people in the apartment when this all unfolded. Only two of you tried to help, but your efforts were next to useless. So please spare me those pitiful guilt-ridden faces. They're even more meaningless now that I'm no longer in Anthony's life."

Loki stood and pushed his chair back to its rightful table before walking back to the counter. Raven and Scott were behind it, watching with wide eyes (Scott) and amused grins (Raven).

"You just put the most dangerous-looking group of people I've ever seen in their place," Scott complimented, letting out a low whistle afterwards.

"Someone needed to," Loki said. He sat on a stool and rested his arms on the counter. "I was tired of them wanting me to solve the problems they couldn't bother to handle themselves."

"Good for you," Raven said. "I was getting tired of watching people walk all over you. It's about damn time you stood your ground."

Loki smiled weakly. "When you guys aren't complete assholes, you can resemble some sort of niceness."

Raven winked. "I'll take it."


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone do something before I murder her," Loki groaned.

When Loki and Thor were older, they'd experienced first-hand how stressful it was for their mother to set up birthday parties for Baldur. She spent the night before creating an extravagant cake, the morning of cleaning every nook and cranny of the house, and made sure she and her family were perfectly presentable. Of course, she did the same when Thor and Loki were children, but as teenagers and young adults, shewas allowed to force them into helping her. She then had to spend her mornings breaking up their fights over how to clean properly, both verbal and physical.

This morning, Frigga relaxed on the couch with a glass of wine and a book as Loki ran around preparing for Nari's third birthday party, while barking orders at Thor and Jane. Pepper joined her half an hour in, and later Amora, while Skurge helped Thor with heavy lifting. Amora was soon put in charge of dressing Nari, which she took great pride in.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a perfectionist," Pepper said, "and I color-code my daily planner."

"He just needed something to replace his anti-social behavior," Amora said as she straightened Nari's tie. "Besides, he always has to have everything go his way. Always has, always will."

"You're hilarious, Amora," Loki shouted from the kitchen. He walked into the living room, doing a quick twirl for his guests, dressed in all black save for a green tie. "How do I look?"

"Not like shit. You've looked like a hot mess for the past month."

"Thanks. Your input helps."

"That's why we're besties."

"He's asking because he wants to one-up Sigyn's boyfriend," Thor announced as he entered the room. "She brought him to America, and Loki wants to prove to have been the worthier adversary."

"Thor!" Loki snapped through his teeth.

"That's so cute!" Amora squealed. "You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous," Loki retorted. "I just… want to meet the man she cheated on me with."

"Good. Show him who the boss is. And it helps that you screwed her first."

The doorbell rang, saving Amora from Loki's backlash. He picked up Nari and carried him as he walked to the front door. He opened it and expected to see Sigyn. Instead, there was a different girl, who was tall, thin, blonde, and looked like the stereotypical runway model, decked in a loose shirt, tight pants, and tall wedges, who squealed at Loki and Nari and engulfed them in a hug.

"You must be the daddy!" the stranger exclaimed. She pulled away and pinched Nari's cheek between two manicured fingers. "You have grown so big! Soon you'll be big as house!"

"I'm sorry," Loki cut in, pulling his son from the woman's grasp. "Who are you?"

The girl giggled. "Sorry. Sigyn must have not said to you about me. I am Freya. I go to school with her." She gripped Loki's free hand in the strongest handshake he'd ever had. "I'm the friend who speaks good English. I help her translate for Theoric."

"Ah." Loki had a glimmer of hope that Freya came instead of Theoric. "Where are they?"

"Vali fall asleep in car. They want to wake him."

"Well, uh, why don't you take Nari into the other room and meet the family?" Loki suggested. Freya nodded eagerly and took Nari from Loki's arms, going into the den. Loki watched her go, making sure she didn't wander the wrong way, and turned back just as Sigyn appeared with Vali in her arms and Theoric behind him.

Theoric was built like Thor, with darker hair and a darker expression. He all but growled down (Loki and Thor were the same height, but this man was a giant compared to them) at Loki. Vali was a spitting image of his brother, still dozy in his mother's arms.

"He was excited on the plane," she said, making Loki turn away from his staring contest with Theoric, "but he fell asleep in the rental car."

"That's okay. He'll wake up soon." Loki gave Sigyn a hug and shook Theoric's hand, biting back a wince at the even stronger grip. Were all Norwegians this strong?

"Your boyfriend looks like he wants to wring my neck," Loki muttered to Sigyn as he led them through the house.

"That's because I had to talk him out of punching you in the car," Sigyn said.

Loki made a mental note to keep Thor near him for the rest of the party. Or Skurge. He was much more intimidating.

* * *

"You know how I can tell that they're your kids, Loki?" Amora asked as Frigga set everyone around the dining room table for cake. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "Because they're too smart for their own good."

"And their physical appearance has nothing to do with it?" Loki asked.

"Well, that too." Amora reached over to put a hand on Skurge's arm. "If our baby is a boy, I hope he's as strong and handsome as you are."

"I thought you wanted a daughter."

"Oh, I want to have a son. I need someone to look out for my girls in case their Daddy isn't around."

"You're gender-stereotyping your children before they even exist."

"How?"

Loki rolled his eyes. This woman was impossible.

"I know Nari and Vali will be charmers when they grow," Freya said with her omnipresent smile. "They're so beautiful. Like their parents. They'll be so lucky when they get older." She turned to Loki. "Have you been seeing anyone lately?"

Before Loki could answer, Nari piped up, "He saw Daddy last month!"

Loki resisted from scolding Nari. Pepper took over instead, always prepared for every situation. "Daddy can't come today," she said quietly. "But he's working on a present for you, I promise. I'll bring it next time I come over, okay?"

Nari nodded. "But why can't he come today?" he asked.

"Daddy's not feeling well."

"But I miss him."

"Where is Anthony?" Sigyn asked. "I was hoping to see him today."

Loki wasn't going to weasel himself out of this one. He felt all eyes in the room staring at him, but he only made eye contact with the table. "We aren't together anymore," he admitted.

"You aren't? But you told me that you two were getting along better."

"Things just didn't work out. Everything just became messier and I decided that enough was enough."

"That's a shame. I liked him."

"You've met him once, and the last time you were here, we were still fighting."

"Were you? I thought Thor was the one fighting Anthony."

"You fought Tony?" Pepper asked Thor.

"Against my family's wishes, I do not appreciate his rude behavior toward my brother," Thor admitted, completely guiltless. "I do not regret my actions."

"You're not the one who had to clean up his face afterwards, you barbarian," Loki mumbled.

"Loki, that man was a danger to you and Nari, and I was not going to let him get away with his treatment of you without any consequences."

"What did he do to Nari?" Sigyn asked. "Did he hurt him?"

"God – no, Sigyn, he didn't do anything bad to Nari," Loki promised. To Thor, he barked, "Mind your own relationship, Thor!"

"Did he hurt you?"

"It wasn't on purpose! And I provoked him. But it's a thing of the past."

"It's not if it could endanger our son."

"It didn't! He wouldn't! God, can everyone just drop it?"

Fortunately, Frigga chose then to enter with the cake for the two boys, with three candles aflame, and started singing "Happy Birthday". The others quickly joined in, and the topic of Loki and Tony was dropped for the time being. After all, they were all here for Nari and Vali, and the two brothers were sitting in the high-chairs with large smiles on their faces.

* * *

Later that evening, as Loki dreaded having expected, Tony appeared, gift in hand for Nari  _and_  Vali. Loki promptly locked himself upstairs, with Amora, Sigyn, and Freya.

"I think I'm getting fatter," Amora said, staring at her stomach in Loki's mirror and rubbing her hands over it.

"You're three months pregnant," Loki said. "You were bound to start showing soon."

"I guess so. Looks like we're going shopping for maternity clothes soon."

"Don't drag me into it. Bring Skurge."

"But you have a better eye for colors than him!" Amora whined.

"Can we talk about this later?" Loki sat on the chair by his desk and raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm already having a stressful enough day, and right now I want to crawl into a hole and die. I don't need your unnecessary drama piled on top."

Sigyn frowned. "Has he been harassing you since you left him?" she asked gently.

"No, but his friends have been. They came into the diner and demanded that I forgive Anthony and take him back."

"Why not?" Freya asked. "He is supportive, yes?"

"He may be supportive, but it takes more than that to maintain a healthy relationship."

"What, is he still a raging alcoholic?" Amora asked. At Loki's wide eyes, she added, "I used to go to the same parties way back when. He was at his worst when he dated Rumiko. Trust me, that girl didn't take any shit from him when he was drunk."

"I bet she wasn't attacked for leaving him," Loki grumbled.

"Of course not. Tony was sleeping around with so many other girls that people were surprised she hadn't left him sooner. You're sure he doesn't have STDs, right?"

"What the – no! And that's none of your business!"

"Be careful. Do you guys use protection?"

"Mine and Anthony's sex life is no longer on the table."

"I bet you guys did it on a table."

"Someone do something before I murder her," Loki groaned.

Pepper must have heard, because she knocked on the door, saying, "He left the house. You can come out now."

"Thank god. I have to pee," Amora said, unlocking the door and rushing out.

Loki knew better. He trusted Pepper's word, but he didn't trust Tony to leave. He walked to the window and pulled back the curtains, staring down at the driveway. Tony was sitting on the hood of his car, staring up at Loki's window. He waved hesitantly. Loki bit his lip, forcing himself not to wave back. Or run outside and into Tony's arms. He had to stay strong.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Sigyn asked. "Theoric can look pretty scary when he wants. He won't even hurt Anthony."

"It's fine," Loki said softly. He watched as Tony climbed into the driver's seat of his car and drove away.

"Are you sure?"

Loki sighed. He didn't know if he would ever be fine again.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now you feel my pain."

"I see someone is trying to make extra tips tonight," Raven said with a sneer as Loki sat in her passenger seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

Raven rolled her eyes. She tore out of Loki's driveway and sped down the road to the diner. "You're wearing leggings. You know, the ones you haven't worn in four months."

"Is that so?"

"And is that a thong?"

"It was a gift from a friend."

"I know. Amora showed me before she bought it."

"Of course."

"So am I supposed to believe that you're  _not_  dressing slutty for better tips?"

Loki sighed and leaned back against the torn leather seats (all from Raven and her numerous lovers, he had learned). "I'm so close to affording pre-school for Nari," he said. "I can use all the tips in the world."

"I'm telling you, Loki, all of us at work are willing to chip in. Even Scott, and if he could, he would shoot red laser beams from his eyes and kill you."

"Hilarious, Raven." Loki gripped the seat as Raven made a sharp right turn. "I want to prove to myself that I can be a good enough father to my son by paying for his first year of pre-school. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Even the best parents have to ask for help sometimes. But you, you stubborn ass, are willing to stoop to Emma's level when everyone you know wants to give you a helping hand."

"Some women turn to prostitution to pay for their children. It's not an entirely impractical method, especially without some man wanting to control me."

Raven slammed her brakes in the middle of the empty road. Loki jerked forward and backward, his seatbelt barely locking in time to save his head from smashing against the windshield.

"Look, Loki," she said calmly, "I told myself that your life is none of my business – which it isn't, I know. However, despite you being stuck in a pretty shitty situation, everyone is trying to help you, and you turn them down. You're only eighteen; you're not expected to have so many responsibilities already. So when someone knocks on your door and wants to help you somehow, someway, don't lock it. See what they have to offer and accept it. Especially from your coworkers." Raven smirked. "Like it or not, you're part of the Xavier family. We all hate each other's guts, but we have each other's backs."

Loki nodded. "Thanks, Raven," he said quietly. Raven stayed quiet, lifting her foot off the brake pedal and slowly driving again.

* * *

As Loki had predicted, his clothing options for work did rake in more tips from his tables. He had earned tenfold what he usually did that night, and was proud to take them home that night when Pepper picked him up. She, on the other hand, was furious.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I talked to Sharon today. She told me about Steve and the others showing up and ordering you to take Tony back," she explained. "I can't bring myself to talk to them – I still don't know how someone as sweet as  _Bruce_  could be involved! – so I'll apologize on their behalf. I don't expect most of them to apologize anyway."

"I'm over it," Loki said. "In all fairness, I might have turned on them and called them bad friends for ignoring Anthony's habit."

"…It's true."

Loki turned to face Pepper. Rarely, if ever, had he heard her bad-mouth Tony's friends. She caught his slightly bewildered expression and smiled.

"It's not like you're the only one who noticed," she said. She turned back to face the road as she continued, "They usually stick up for each other, but when it comes to Tony, they back off. They say there are limits to what they can get involved with. Relationships especially. So when Tony's drinking problems start becoming relationship problems… they back out. They don't want any meddling in their relationships, so they won't start doing it to him."

"That's absurd," Loki said. "Who says Anthony won't turn around one day and punch Clint?"

"Why are most of your threats directed at Clint?"

"He seems like the most likely target in every situation."

Pepper paused to consider the truth behind Loki's statement. "Anyway, I tried getting them to do the same thing when Tony and I were dating. Sure, Rhodey helped once, but that was at the very end. The other nights when he was acting out, they didn't bat an eye. They're all terrible friends to each other, and they act like they can't function without the whole group. It's the strangest thing, really."

Loki pondered over Pepper's rant. "They want me to forgive Anthony and date him again so they can go back to the way things were?"

"Essentially, yes."

"That's absurd. The way things were was dysfunctional. They don't want to fix that?"

Pepper snorted. "Now you feel my pain."

* * *

Late that night, Loki found himself wide awake. He was so exhausted from work that he just trudged upstairs and collapsed on his bed. After spending a good two hours tossing and turning, he decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep, and took advantage of it being two in the morning on a Saturday by lounging in the den with half a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and watch bad television. He even dragged down one of his comforters from his bed to cocoon himself with.

"Are you alright?"

Loki jumped, then peered over his shoulder to see Thor standing in the doorway to the kitchen, the soft light emitting from the TV making him slightly visible in the dark home. He calmed himself down before answering him. "I couldn't sleep," he said.

"Do you want some company?"

Loki almost said no, to let him suffer on his own, but thought about what Raven had told him. "Sure. Grab a spoon."

Ten minutes and a broken spoon later, the ice cream was gone, and Loki and Thor were positioned so Thor had the end of the couch reclined and Loki was laying along the other cushions with his head in his brother's lap, the comforter still thrown over him. Thor absently ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

"You should get a haircut," he said. "It's getting quite long."

"Look who's talking, Rapunzel," Loki shot back.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, watching the women on TV fight over some nonsense or another, before Loki asked, "Should I have left Anthony?"

"What do you mean?" Thor replied.

"It feels like I shouldn't have left him. I've been absolutely miserable since we broke up, and it sounds like he has been too."

"Why are you asking me?"

Why  _was_  he asking Thor? This was the same man who hadn't noticed Sif's crush on him until high school – almost  _seven years_  after Loki had noticed. "I feel like you're the only person who can give me an unbiased opinion," he said. "Everyone else I know would say that I should go back to him just because they think so."

Thor didn't answer at first, just ran his fingers through Loki's hair as he thought about Loki's question carefully.

"I believe you should," he said, "but not because I want you to. We both know I'm not fond of your relationship. However, I can't deny how happy you were with him. I had never seen you smile so openly, not even when you were with Sigyn. He brought you out of your shell, helped you when you were at your lowest points, and encouraged you to form bonds not even you expected to have. When was the last time you told Amora that you two are nothing more than acquaintances, or Baldur or I that we're not brothers?"

"…I don't know," Loki said, his voice a bit raspy.

"Those are things that might have never happened had Tony not come into your life. And although I regret not coming between you two when I deemed it necessary… I don't regret having Jane set you two up on your first date. It has done wonders to you."

Loki twisted his head to glance up at Thor. "Do you really think so?"

Thor smiled. "I know so."


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…Hey. You've reached Anthony Edward Stark at – Yeah, no, I can't do this formal shit. It's Tony. Leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever."

They had fallen asleep on the couch, Thor slouched against the reclined seat and Loki using his brother's legs as pillows. The TV had been turned off, most likely Frigga's doing. The comforter was dangerously close to falling off Loki, who pushed it off when he woke up. He sat up and stretched his sore limbs. He picked up his phone to check the time. Only ten in the morning on the fourth of May.

Today was Tony's birthday, he realized. Only days after the end of their first year of college freshmen. Now they were both eighteen ("Does having sex with you between our birthdays count as statutory rape?" Tony had joked once). Tony said that he wanted this day to go out with a bang. Even though he was still underage, he and his friends would get into the hottest club, get completely wasted, and make it a night to struggle to remember – the complete opposite of the quiet night in they had done for Loki's eighteenth birthday.

"Are you alright, brother?" Thor asked as he woke up, his eyes still half-shut.

Loki stared at his phone, the screen now black, and nodded. "I've made up my mind," he said.

"You have? About what?"

"About what we talked about last night." Loki turned to Thor and smiled weakly. "I'm going back to him like some clichéd rom-com. Sounds terrible, right?"

"Of course not." Thor threw an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him closer. Loki placed his arm around Thor's stomach and curled into his side.

"I love him, Thor," he whispered. "I love him so much."

"You wouldn't want to take him back if you didn't feel something for him," Thor replied just as quietly. "I would do the same for Jane, and I believe she'd do the same for me." He paused. "Does Tony love you?"

Loki nodded. "There wasn't a day that he didn't tell me so." He thought back to the first time he told Tony he loved him, a sobbing mess in his arms and completely afraid of admitting his feelings. The times when they  _almost_  had sex, when Tony was tender and loving and promising that he didn't care what happened that night (which wasn't sex). Those mornings in Tony's apartment, full of laughter and love. He and Tony and Nari had been a  _family_  before the break-up. Loki hadn't felt like he had a genuine family in his life except for then. He missed that.

"What are you going to do?" Thor asked.

Loki looked down at the phone in his hand. "I'm going to call him," he said. He sat up and unlocked his phone. As he searched through his contacts for Tony's number, he felt Thor squeeze his hand. He continued to hold his hand as the phone rang, Loki's heart racing. He missed the sound of Tony's voice.

"… _Hey. You've reached Anthony Edward Stark at – Yeah, no, I can't do this formal shit. It's Tony. Leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever._ "

The phone beeped, but Loki hung up without saying anything. He turned to Thor, his eyes wide. "It went to voicemail," he said.

"It's early in the morning," Thor insisted. "Perhaps he isn't awake yet."

"Perhaps," Loki agreed. "I'll try again later."

* * *

" _…Hey. You've reached Anthony Edward Stark at…_ "

"… _Hey. You've reached Anthony Edward Stark at_ …"

"… _Hey. You've reached Anthony Edward Stark at…_ "

"… _You have reached the cellphone number of Steven Rogers. I'm sorry that I missed your call. However, if you leave a message with your name and phone number, I will call you as soon as possible. Thank you._ "

" _…Yo. It's Clint. Leave a message or call Tasha. She's better at keeping track of her phone than I am of mine. It might be in the fridge. Who knows?_ "

"… _You've reached Natasha Barton. If you're trying to reach me, leave a message. If you called because of Clint's voicemail, then don't next time._ "

"… _Hey, you've reached Anthony Edward Stark–_ "

"… _You have called during the work hours of Bruce Banner. I am currently unavailable, but leave a message so I can call you back. And no, Tony, this is_ not _a dumb message._ "

" _…This is James Rhodes, currently unable to reach my cellphone in order to answer your call. Leave a message. Sorry for the inconvenience._ "

"… _Hey, you've reached Anthony–_ "

" _…This is Pepper. I'm not near my phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you at a better time. Thanks._ "

" _…Hey, you've reached Anthony Edward Stark at – Yeah, no, I can't do this formal shit. It's Tony. Leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever._ "

* * *

"Mother, he hasn't answered any of my calls," Loki whined after reaching Tony's voicemail again.

"Wait until after lunch to call him again," Frigga said. "No phones at the table."

Loki rolled his eyes and put his phone down, begrudgingly pushing around the peas on his plate with his spoon.

"It's unlike him to ignore you," Thor commented with a mouthful of food. Loki frowned as he wiped off the bits sprayed on his face with his napkin. "He always seems desperate for you to talk to him."

"That's what worries me," Loki said. "He would usually be tripping over his feet to reach his phone, according to Pepper. But not even she is answering my phone." A horrible thought crossed his mind. "What if he's purposefully ignoring me?"

"No!" Frigga exclaimed quickly. "He would never do that! He loves you too much!"

"But the last time I saw him, I treated him so horribly, not even  _I_  would forgive me for my behavior!" Loki buried his face in his hands. "He probably doesn't want me back anymore."

"Don't say that," Thor insisted. "Tony still cares for you."

"But… but… but…"

"Calm down, brother," Thor said. "Go upstairs, get showered and ready for work, and let me bring you there. That should be plenty of time for you to regain self-control."

Loki moved his hands to his side. "Right," he said absently. "That's more than enough time."

* * *

The second Jean and Ororo spotted Loki walking into the diner, they immediately told him to switch with Kitty. He was to be the host for the evening. He looked too frazzled to handle carrying dishes.

"I haven't seen you this distraught since your baby mama came by," Raven said on her break. She chose to hang around the front of the restaurant to keep Loki company, something they'd grown used to these past months.

"I can't reach Anthony," he said. "I've tried calling him, I've tried calling his friends – none of them answered my calls. I'm beyond distraught."

"Why the hell did you come into work? This is when you take a sick day."

"I needed something to keep me distracted."

"Well, obviously, that's not working out."

"No, it isn't."

Raven walked over to the host podium and leaned against it. "Loki, you can't do this to yourself," she said. "Everyone's worried about you."

"It's not their problem," Loki said. "I didn't ask for them to be concerned with it."

"But they all know who Tony is, and they've all seen how important he is to you. It's kind of like me with Irene."

Loki furrowed his brows together. "I thought you and Irene were officially over."

"We say that every time, but somehow we wake up in the same bed one morning, and everything is back to normal. No matter how many times I cheat on her with Logan or Azazel, she forgives me. That's just how it is for us."

"He would never cheat on me, nor I on him," Loki said sternly.

"But somehow, you two found your way to sharing the same bed again, didn't you?" Raven asked.

Loki stared at the podium.

"Do you want to go home?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me to call Amora for you?"

He nodded again.

"Okay. Let's go sit at the counter." Raven held on to Loki's wrist and led him to the counter. Emma uncharacteristically volunteered to be the hostess, not complaining one second. Logan made a quick bowl of soup and delivered it himself to Loki, lightly punching his shoulder and telling him to lighten up. Scott brought over a mug of tea as well.

"Why is everyone so damn nice all of a sudden?" Loki asked no one in particular.

"Like I told you," Raven said, smiling faintly. "Like it or not, we're family. We're strong when one of us needs help."

* * *

Amora decided that they needed to have an emergency best friend sleepover, which Loki agreed to when she showed him two tubs of ice cream (his kryptonite, she called it). She drove them back to his house, where they set up camp in the living room in their pajamas with some of Amora's cheesy movies playing as background noise as they ate their desserts.

"I hate how formulaic these are," Loki said as he jammed his spoon into Amora's tub, ignoring her hand when she tried moving him away.

"What's wrong with it being that way?" she asked.

"It's too predictable. They love each other, but there's one complication – refusing to reciprocate feelings, one or both of them already being in a relationship, their families – that ends up being resolved so they can be in a relationship in the end. It takes away any enjoyment value."

"Says you. I like these movies. You never watch movies."

"Because they're too formulaic and predictable."

"Mind if I join in?" Amora and Loki turned to see Thor standing behind them, armed with his own spoon.

"You're looking for an excuse to steal my ice cream, aren't you?" Loki accused.

"Naturally." Thor sat down beside his brother and dug in. Loki rolled his eyes but let Thor do his thing. He reached behind him to grab his phone from the coffee table. Still no messages.

"You haven't heard from Tony yet?" Amora asked.

"Not him, not Pepper, not Bruce – none of them have answered my calls."

"If it helps, I tried calling Natasha a few times."

"And?"

"She didn't answer."

"How did you get her number?"

"We did a history project together sophomore year and we exchanged numbers. I saved it for when I needed her to kill someone."

"Don't you worry, Loki," Thor insisted. He hugged Loki close, without Loki trying to squirm away for once. "There must be a reason why none of them would answer your calls. Perhaps they're all busy."

"It  _is_  his birthday. But why wouldn't he want to celebrate with me?"

"Maybe because you broke up with him on Valentine's Day and left him heartbroken in a parking lot?" Amora suggested. At the brothers' glares, she added, "Don't get pissy at me. That's what happened. I'd never forgive Skurge for doing the same to me." She smiled in spite of herself and looked back at the TV. "But now that I'm carrying his baby, I don't think he'll do that to me."

"The difference between your relationship and mine," Loki grumbled. "Only if me becoming pregnant could save our relationship."

"That's horrible!" Thor exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Amora agreed. "Why you and not Tony?"

"I've overheard them going at it. Loki would be the one to be impregnated."

Now Loki tried to shove Thor away. "Stop talking about my sex life!" he whined.

Thor laughed and pulled Loki onto his lap. "It's human nature, brother," he said. "All couples are intimate. You and Tony. Amora and Skurge. Myself and Jane. Our parents–"

"That's not an image any of us want in our heads," Amora said, making a face at the idea of Odin and Frigga having sex.

"It's true. After all, they have children together."

"All topics related to sex aside," Loki cut in, "I just hope that Anthony is okay."

Amora reached over and patted his knee. "I'm sure he is," she said with a smile.

They sat quietly, absorbed in the unsurprising reuniting of the couple on-screen, when Thor said, "In my defense, you and Tony were quite vocal."

" _Thor!_ "


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't remember what happened until he woke up, the car flipped upside-down in a ditch off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: attempted non-con in the first part of the chapter

Amora left early the next morning, bemoaning over breakfast about having a doctor's appointment to attend. Not much later, Thor and Frigga had to meet with Odin over matters Loki didn't bother asking about, and was thus placed on babysitting duty. He didn't find the task too difficult, as both his younger brothers and his son had woken up in the middle of the night and demanded that he, Thor, and Amora play with them. They'd be asleep well throughout the morning, giving Loki personal time to relax and fret over Tony. He did so in the bathtub, the hot water subsiding his worries long enough for him to feel a bit of content. As he drained the tub and toweled off, he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly threw on his bathrobe and rushed downstairs, hoping it was Tony.

Naturally, it was quite the opposite.

"Thor isn't here, Fandral," he said bitterly. "Go away." He tried slamming the door in the blond's face, only for a booted foot to block it. Loki reluctantly opened the door wider, scowling in response.

"I heard that Stark had gone missing, and I was coming over to make sure you were okay," Fandral said, feigning innocence that Loki knew wasn't there. This was the same man who harassed him weekly during his lunch period and had gotten him drunk in order to steal a kiss.

"I'm peachy," Loki said. "Now leave." Again, he tried to slam the door. This time, it wasn't just blocked, but it swung back at him. Loki backed away in time to avoid being hit, giving Fandral the opportunity to slip inside and close the door behind him. Loki quickly side-stepped him and made his way into the den. He didn't have the energy to fight him outside now that he was already in.

"So, where is your brother?" Fandral asked.

"He's at Odin's home."

"And your mother?"

"With Thor."

"And the little ones?"

Loki was very suspicious of Fandral's motives now. "Upstairs," he answered cautiously. "They're sleeping. So if you don't mind, please leave. I don't need you waking them up."

"It's okay, baby–"

_This is about to become the opening to an episode of SVU_ , Loki realized, as fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"–just make sure you don't scream too loud."

That was exactly what Loki was about to do, before Fandral's free hand clamped over his mouth, effectively silencing him. Loki still tried to scream anyway. Fandral shushed him repeatedly as he lowered them onto the nearby couch, Loki on his stomach and Fandral straddling his legs. One of his arms was twisted behind him, the other held down by Fandral's knee. He tried screaming louder. They were no louder than a whisper.

"I'm tired of these games, Lokes," Fandral mumbled.

_Only Anthony can use such nicknames,_  Loki thought. What he would give for Tony to come in and save the day.

"Always leading me on like it's nobody's business."

_It isn't anyone's business. I never led you on._

"And on New Year's, just when I finally have you where I want you, you leave me high and dry for  _Stark_."

He spat out the name like it was venomous.

"Where's Stark now, huh?"

_I wish I knew_.

Loki wrestled the best he could with Fandral holding him down. The best he could do was keep Fandral from reached the knot in the belt of his robe. With no free limbs and a covered mouth, there was little he could do to fight off the pervert.

After a few more minutes of struggling, just when Fandral was able to reach underneath Loki, the front door slammed open. Fandral was undeterred, until he was lifted off Loki's back and thrown to the floor. Loki sat up and turned to see his hero: Steve.

"Leave now," he growled, "before I call the police."

Fandral didn't hesitate to leave. Steve was quite imposing.

Loki waited until he could control his breathing again, his heart still pounding in his chest like thunder, before smiling weakly at Steve. "Thank you," he said.

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

"Sorry? About what?"

"…You might want to get dressed. And possibly find a babysitter."

Loki stood. "What's wrong? Is everything alright? Where's Anthony?"

Steve's expression turned grim. "The hospital."

* * *

Tony didn't wait until his actual birthday to get wasted, according to Steve, who told Loki the entire story while they waited for Amora and Skurge to watch the kids, and later finished during their ride to the hospital. Tony went out the night before, insisting all his friends come. It wasn't a night to remember. It was a night to let go of everything and regret nothing.

They went in two cars. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint went in Tony's car, and Bruce, Rhodey, and Pepper were in Pepper's car. They went to a newer nightclub, one that had lines long before it opened. Being a Stark, Tony slipped the bouncer a few hundred dollars to get all seven of them inside the club. The drinkers – everyone but Pepper – did several rounds of shots before moving to the dance floor. Steve admitted that they hadn't had that much fun as a group in quite some time. Around their graduation, he estimated.

Naturally, once they had been given a few shots, their minds grew blurry. They didn't care how many drinks they had, especially with Tony paying the tab. They didn't care who they danced with or how idiotic they made themselves look. Natasha and Bruce had a dance-off. Rhodey found a random girl who was  _very_  into him. They had fun. They needed to have fun.

Around three in the morning, the party had died down, and it was time to leave. Pepper and Bruce hung back, since Rhodey had gone missing with the girl, and the others piled into Tony's car. Steve admitted that even though he was the most sober, none of them were in any condition to drive.

He didn't remember what happened until he woke up, the car flipped upside-down in a ditch off the road. Tony, Natasha, and Clint were all unconscious. Natasha had flown out the car, in fact. Steve first made sure his friends were breathing, before climbing out the car and finding a place near the crash to find decent enough cellphone reception to make a few calls.

The first went to Pepper, telling her to meet them at the hospital. He hung up as she began demanding to know why she needed to go to the hospital.

The second was to the emergency services. They made him stay on the phone, but he cried, saying he wanted to be near his friends. He wanted them to be okay.

The ambulance came ten minutes later. Steve was the only one who walked out of it okay. A few scratches and bruises, no concussion – they said he must have been indestructible to walk away as he did. Looking closer, Loki noticed the scratch peeking underneath the sleeve of his shirt.

Natasha's damage was detrimental. A puncture wound to her abdomen and a damaged uterus. She was unable to have children. When she woke up, Steve said, they had no idea how to break the news to her.

Clint, who was in the front seat next to Tony, had been rendered deaf as a result. He would be able to wear hearing aids once his ears were healed and no longer inflated, but as of now, he couldn't hear a pin drop.

Tony was in a coma. He had surgery to remove shrapnel from his chest. He came out of surgery around one in the morning and was recovering. The doctors didn't expect him to stay asleep for much longer.

The others hadn't been checking their phones because they were too concerned with making sure everyone was alright. Loki understood completely.

Steve apologized again, this time for how he and the others had acted when Loki and Tony broke up. Loki said he was forgiven, as Tony was about to be as well.

As they neared the hospital (Steve was a slow, careful driver, and whether he was like this before or after the accident, well, Loki didn't want to be intrusive), the realization that Tony had almost died struck Loki, and he began crying. Steve waited until they reached the hospital and parked the car before he leaned over the center console to hug Loki. Loki hugged him back and sobbed into the blond's shirt.

His last words to Tony would have been, " _I'm sorry, Anthony_." His last words would have been their break-up. He didn't want that. Not anymore.

* * *

Tony woke up at seven in the evening. By then, only Loki and Pepper remained. Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey had decided to keep Natasha and Clint company, both of whom were lucky to be placed in the same room. Pepper was first to notice. Loki, who was falling in and out of sleep, didn't notice until he heard Pepper slap Tony across the face.

"If you pull another stunt like that again, I swear to god, Anthony Edward Stark, I will drag you from the pits of hell and kill you with my own two hands!" she shouted. Tony stared at her with wide eyes – Loki did too, as it was rare to see Pepper so non-composed – before she hugged him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"'m sorry, Pep," he muttered.

Pepper pulled away and smiled. "You better be," she said. "And when you get out of this bed, you will find Steve, Natasha, and Clint, and you will apologize to all three of them."

"Are they okay?"

"Steve is fine. Natasha and Clint…"

"They've had better days, to put it lightly," Loki said. Tony turned to him, astonished.

"Loki?" he asked.

"Hello, Anthony," Loki greeted. He didn't smile. "Happy belated eighteenth birthday."

"Thanks."

"I wish you would have waited until later to celebrate. Then you would have told you on your actual birthday."

"You called me?"

"Yes, I did. Several times. All of you, actually. But it seems that you were all too preoccupied."

Pepper coughed, feeling awkward about being in the room during this discussion. "I'll, uh, go tell the others that you're awake," she said. She quickly scurried out of the room. Loki waited for the door to close before he stood and moved closer to Tony. He sat on the bed, by the arm that didn't have any needles in it. Tony stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're here," he said.

"Indeed I am," Loki replied.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

"Because it was your birthday."

"That's it? All you wanted to do was say, 'Happy Birthday'?"

"That… and other things."

Tony nodded and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Loki was taken aback, but he didn't show it. "You're sorry about what?" he pressed.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through. You know, with my drinking. I didn't think it was actually a problem, but then… then all that shit happened with the end of the first semester, and then the other night…" Tony wiped his eyes. "I fucked up."

"You did," Loki agreed.

"I could have killed someone. I could have  _died_."

"But you didn't." Loki moved his hand so it was resting on Tony's. He squeezed it lightly. "I'm glad you didn't."

Tony squeezed Loki's fingers with all the strength he could muster. "Me too."


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On a scale from one to ten, how hot would it be if we had dirty, loud, passionate sex right here, right now?"

Ocean Breeze Recovery was one of the most highly recommended rehabilitation centers for alcoholism, according to Pepper after doing research based on the doctor's suggestion to get Tony professional help. Of course, Tony had to approve of it himself, which he pretended to be difficult about until both Loki and Pepper pinched him hard. Sharon had broken into the building to further approve of it, much to Steve's horror and Tony's amusement. Loki's only response was to warn Steve that cheating on her (not like he ever would) wasn't advisable.

Six days after being hospitalized, Tony was allowed to leave his room via wheelchair. His first stop was to Clint and Natasha's room. Clint was asleep, and when Tony was told by Natasha that he wouldn't be able to hear him, Tony began to cry. Natasha motioned for him to wheel closer so she could rub his back comfortingly. She said that the accident wasn't entirely Tony's fault. None of them were in any position to drive. Tony just happened to have been behind the wheel. Tony then said that it didn't matter, because he didn't take the brunt of it. Natasha told him otherwise as she tugged at the looser parts of the bandages wrapped around Tony's chest.

Clint was left a note.

The following morning, Tony was let out of the hospital and driven straight to the hospital. Pepper drove, with Bruce in the passenger seat and Tony and Loki in the backseat. Halfway through the ride, Tony reached over to hold Loki's hand. Loki let him, but refused to make eye contact.

While Tony spent the next three or so months in rehab, Pepper would be staying at the apartment. Loki was asked first, but he said it would feel weird to be there without Tony. Pepper accepted soon afterwards, saying she'll spend those three months cleaning out everything. Tony smiled sheepishly, knowing he was a mess.

Pepper handled checking in Tony, and everyone helped move Tony into his new room. It was about the size of his living room, with a double-sized bed, chestnut dresser and matching wardrobe, attached bathroom, and a few decorations that Tony couldn't bring himself to appreciate.

Bruce said goodbye first. He gave Tony a hug, promising that he wouldn't continue their projects without him, and that he'll make sure MIT doesn't kick him out.

Pepper went next. She whispered her promises in her ear, then scolded Tony when his hands went a little too low down her back.

Loki was last. He stood in front of Tony, unsure of what to do, before just resigning and throwing his arms around Tony's neck, pressing him close. Tony hugged him back, pressing a gentle kiss to his collarbone.

Loki spent the drive back staring out the window absently. Pepper and Bruce knew better than to engage him in conversation.

* * *

That afternoon, as Loki was walking out of his bathroom post-shower, towel wrapped around his waist, Thor opened his bedroom door and slipped in.

"If I had been nude, you would have traumatized me," Loki scolded as he searched for his work clothes.

"I wanted to see how you were," Thor said. He sat on the bed as Loki tried to put on at least his boxers without accidentally flashing his brother. "I know that you took Tony to rehab today."

"I'm fine," Loki said. He glared at Thor's look of disbelief. "I am. I swear. In fact, I feel better than I have in days."

"From what I've heard, this was not just a minor accident. Tony was lucky to have been alive."

"Same for Romanoff and Barton. Now can you not try to talk me into tears? I already cried my eyes out days ago with Steven."

"As long as it's in the arms of a muscular, blond, and handsome man, right?"

Loki glared at Thor before pulling a shirt over his head. "You're unbelievably vain, you know?"

Thor laughed. "I'm joking. But in all seriousness now, what does this pose in terms of any future relationship?"

"…I don't know yet, Thor. Things have changed between us, both as a couple and as individuals," Loki said.

"Just days ago, you were ready to take him back."

"Days ago, he wasn't in a hospital. Right now, the only thing I'm concerned with about Anthony is for him to get the help he needs. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you do want the relationship, right?"

Loki flicked his towel at Thor. It landed on his head, and Thor made a face as he removed it. "I wasn't this nosy when you started dating Jane," he said.

"You gave her a fully detailed description of how you'd murder her if she broke my heart," Thor reminded him.

"It wasn't a real threat. I expected you to screw up first."

"Hey!"

* * *

Tony had to wait for two months before he was allowed any visitors, and only then if he was doing as he was told. So when Loki was told that he could come and visit, he begged for Thor to take him for hours. They set the date for the following Wednesday, and Loki was bouncing in his seat the entire way.

"Loki, remember when we went to Disney World for the first time and you wouldn't stop squirming the whole way there? That's exactly how you're acting now," Thor commented with a faint smile.

Loki quickly stopped moving. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

Thor laughed. "Brother, it's great to see you be excited again. We all know how much you missed Tony."

"Again, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Fine. Should I tell Tony that his absence didn't bother you?"

"If anything, he'll turn that around in his mind and it'll inflate his ego."

"I don't expect him to believe me if I said it." The air thickened with tension as Thor grew serious. "I hope you take Pepper's words to heart and choose your words and actions carefully. She says that Tony has experienced violent outbursts from his withdrawal. I don't want you to be put in harm's way."

Subconsciously, Loki gripped his own wrists. "I know what he's capable of, Thor," he said. "I don't need you to act like such an overprotective brother all the time."

"But I am your overprotective brother, Loki. Don't expect any less of me. And when Baldur and Hodur are of age, I shall be overprotective of them as well. And who knows, you may be the one threatening their girlfriends and boyfriends too."

Loki scoffed. "I would never."

"Really? And what about Jane?"

"She is a scientist, Thor. They aren't trustworthy."

"You're one to talk. What's Tony's major again?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Tony was bald.

Correction, Loki told himself as he gasped at Tony when he entered his bedroom. Tony's face was bald. No more goatee. No coarse facial hair that Loki used to complain about when it scratched his face but was really a major turn-on for him. He had never seen Tony without any facial hair. He was an entirely different person without it.

"I told myself that if I made it sixty days without cracking that I would shave my face," Tony explained when Loki and Thor wouldn't stop staring at him. "I honestly didn't think I would make it. And since my counselor knew about it, I had no choice but to follow through."

Loki gulped. "Well, ah, it certainly is odd to see you without it," he said.

"It really is. I can already hear the jokes from Clint and Rhodey. Steve, however, would be so proud of me. He'll probably want to start twinning." Tony tugged on his Black Sabbath shirt. "But he hates my amazing style, and he's too preppy for me."

"At least you haven't lost your selfishness with your goatee," Loki said with an eyeroll.

Thor coughed uncomfortably. "I'll be in the lobby. If and when you're ready to leave, I'll be out there, reading pamphlets," he said. He slowly backed out of the room. Loki sighed with relief when the door was shut.

"I thought he would never leave," he said. Without thinking twice, Loki crossed the room, grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt, and yanked him into a very rough kiss, which Tony didn't hesitate to return. Loki pretended not to miss the scratchy facial hair, but instead enjoyed the rush of energy from being pushed back on Tony's bed and watching the other man crawl over him, hovering with hunger in his eyes.

"On a scale from one to ten, how hot would it be if we had dirty, loud, passionate sex right here, right now?" Tony asked.

"Two."

"Just two?"

"Because we're in a rehabilitation center and the doors do not lock, imbecile."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Tony moved to start licking and kissing Loki's neck. Loki arched against him as he did.

"Anthony, you're still in here for another month," Loki whined. "You can wait that long."

"Baby, I've been waiting since February eleventh. I can't wait for another month."

Loki pushed Tony back so he could look him in the eye. "You have really been celibate all this time?" he asked.

"Well, of course I have. Who else was I gonna sleep with? Pepper? She's still with Happy, you know."

"It's not that. It's just… I didn't think you haven't been with anyone else since…" Loki couldn't bring himself to use the term "break-up". It felt wrong, both in his head and on his tongue.

"Of course not," Tony said soothingly. He used the back of his hand to caress Loki's cheek. "I was waiting for you all this time."

Loki grabbed Tony's hand and pressed it to his face, refusing to move it. "So was I," he said. "If you're ready, then so am I."

"You say that like I'm not ready. I'm  _dying_  without you."

"I highly doubt that." Loki pushed Tony off him and to the side, then rolled over to face him. "But I'll take it that yes, we are now a couple again."

"Does this mean that you're moving in when I come back home?" Tony asked.

Loki smiled. He took Tony's hand in his and smiled some more, but he refused to give an answer. Fortunately, Tony didn't pester him about it after Loki initiated another kiss.


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But things between Anthony and I… too much has changed."
> 
> "I think that's what part of being a couple is. Things change, sometimes drastically, and you grow because of them."

When Loki and Thor were younger, they always had contests. A popular recurrences were tests of strength. Despite his thin frame, Loki was almost as strong as his brother, and could sometimes best him in these competitions. After all, he could throw Thor around now, despite being two years and at least sixty pounds less than him. But never let it be said that Thor was weak. If he wanted, he could break down a door. Like Loki's bedroom door, for example.

" _Thor!_ " Loki screeched, quickly wrapping a blanket around him. "What have you done, you oaf?"

Thor ignored that he had walked in on his brother nude, or that he had split the bedroom door right down the middle. From the hall, Jane was hiding her face behind her hands.

"Sorry," she managed to say, unable to look either of the boys in the eye.

Thor pulled Loki into a spine-crushing hug. "Congratulate us, brother!" he exclaimed.

"What for?" Loki asked. Thor held him out at arm's length without letting go of his arms.

"Jane and I are to be married!" One hand released Loki and nearly smacked him in the face to show off a gold band. "I had proposed last night!"

"Thor, it is six-thirty in the morning, I am wearing no clothes, and you are touching me –  _while I am not wearing clothes_ ," Loki said through gritted teeth.

"To be fair, Sif was also in the same situation when he barged in on her getting out of the shower," Jane called from the hall. "She was able to punch him through the shower curtain."

"I'm sure she would."

"Come, Loki! Let us announce it to Father!" Thor exclaimed. Loki fought against him as he clutched the blankets tighter around his waist.

"And what of Mother?"

"She already knows! Come on!"

"Thor, how about you and I go alone, and after we tell your father we can go to IHOP," Jane offered.

Like magic, Thor let go of Loki and ran out the broken door. Jane mouthed and apology to follow her boyfriend – fiancé, Loki corrected. He fell back on the bed and groaned. This was the third couple he knew that was getting married in the last few years – first Natasha and Clint, then Amora and Skurge. It would most likely be his second gig as the best man. If Thor ended up impregnating Jane, Loki was going to start buying lottery tickets.

"Loki! You have a visitor!" Thor's voice echoed upstairs. Before Loki could get up and strike his brother for being so thunderously loud at an ungodly hour, Steve was standing in the doorway, staring at the half of the door that was lying on the carpet.

"Should I ask?" Steve told him.

Again, Loki groaned. "If you wouldn't mind waiting downstairs, I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

"Anthony only has another ten days before his release, and you want to celebrate?" Loki asked. He poured himself and Steve fresh coffee. When he motioned toward the sugar, Steve shook his head. He handed over one mug before taking a long sip from his own. Finally, someone else who appreciated the fine taste of black coffee. "Where, when, and who?"

"Tony's apartment, on the night he returns, and with just his close friends," Steve answered. "Pepper and Rhodey are the main planners, but they wanted to bring us in on it too."

"What for? Between the two of them, everything should be under control."

"They need someone to pick up Tony and bring him without rising suspicion. Believe it or not, he can read Pepper and Rhodey just as well as they can read him. He's found out about several birthday and Christmas presents through it."

"Like he can't read us?"

"With you there, he'll be too distracted to bother with me. My role is nothing more than the good-guy chauffeur."

"Simple enough." Loki took another sip from his coffee. He winced when it burned the tip of his tongue. "Make sure that Barton doesn't bring any alcohol."

"Pepper's right. You're always picking on Clint."

"Blame him for being such an easy target and for his numerous unnecessary comments."

Steve, like Pepper, didn't ask any more questions on the subject. "We all have sparkling cider ready to go."

"And what about the alcohol in his apartment?" Loki narrowed his eyes at Steve when he shifted and avoided eye contact. "None of you have even touched it, have you?"

"We thought it would be better if Tony dumped out the liquor himself. You know, show everyone that he has moved on?"

"You're not that idiotic. Anthony has a bottle hidden in every cabinet, drawer, and closet."

"We'll hide it all in the same place and make sure that he doesn't go near it until we tell him the plan."

"I hope you understand that I will blame you if this backfires."

Steve drank from his own mug and shrugged. "I don't plan on it."

Frigga chose then to walk through the kitchen, Hodur in her arms and Baldur and Nari on her tail. She smiled at Steve when she did. "I remember you," she said. "You're one of Tony's friends, right? One of the ones who actually has common sense? Steve, was it?"

Steve nodded. He gave Loki a look. "I'm afraid to ask which ones you referred to as not having sense," he said.

"Pappa!" Nari cried, holding his arms up so his father would pick him up. Loki used this as an excuse not to answer. He balanced his son on one hip and resumed drinking his coffee.

"Thanks to your brother, I'll be making an extra-early breakfast," Frigga announced. "Steve, you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you, ma'am. I think I'll take you up on that offer," Steve said. He waved to Nari. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm–"

"Uncle Steve!" Nari exclaimed. He giggled into his hands at himself.

"I know Anthony is behind that," Loki muttered after putting down his now-empty mug. He balanced Nari better and said in a much more cheerful tone, "Anthony is coming home soon. Are you excited?"

"Does this mean we can live with Daddy again?" Nari asked.

"I… Nari, why don't you go help your grandmother with breakfast? You love being a little helper, don't you?"

"Okay!" Loki put Nari down and watched as he ran into the other room, calling out for his grandmother.

"How old is he now?" Steve asked.

"Three," Loki answered.

"He looks just like you."

"Thanks."

"So why didn't you answer his question?"

Loki sighed and leaned against the counter. "It's difficult. How things were between Anthony and I when we were living together. Moving on and picking up where we left off is more difficult than it looks."

"Is it?"

"I moved out last December, and between then and our actual separation, there was too much arguing and tension. We had one good day on our anniversary, and that was it. And after the break-up, things didn't get much better."

"Loki, I know you're doubtful, but you mean the world to Tony," Steve insisted. "You hadn't seen how messed up he was when you left him. The day after, when we tried asking about it, even _Natasha_  was at a loss. Why do you think we tried talking you into getting back together with him?"

"You mean when you came to my job and  _demanded_  that I take him back?" Loki asked. He was still bitter about that.

"Pepper told us that you weren't the same either."

"She's just too caring."

"You're just finding excuses not to live with Tony."

"Look, we've decided to give our relationship a second try, so why can't we leave things at that?" Loki growled, cradling his head in his hands. "You know, baby steps before running the goddamn marathon?"

"I'm not that kind of person. I'd rather run the marathon before taking baby steps," Steve said.

"We're not the same person. Why don't  _you_  date Tony?"

"For three reasons. One, he's not my type. Two, I'm perfectly happy with Sharon, thank you. And three, you just called him Tony  _twice_ , which he Tony says you rarely do." Loki covered his mouth with his hands, as if that would take back the words he'd spoken. "So yes, Loki, you do want to live with Tony again. You're not fooling anyone."

Loki groaned. "I know," he admitted. "But things between Anthony and I… too much has changed."

"I think that's what part of being a couple is. Things change, sometimes drastically, and you grow because of them." Steve drank from his mug and stared at Loki, who sighed and cradled his head again.

"Things are too complicated sometimes."

"Don't I know it?"

* * *

It was only two days before Thor and Jane had roped Loki into helping him with sending out wedding invitations. Loki only agreed to help when he was able to get a night of babysitting Nari out of them.

"When do you need it?" Thor asked as he sorted the many cards into piles.

Loki, whose job was to place the cards into the envelopes and seal them, answered, "Next Saturday. All day and night. Anthony is coming home and I don't know when I'll be returning from his welcome-back celebration."

"Why weren't we invited?"

"Because," Jane said as she wrote addresses on each sealed envelope Loki handed over, "you beat the crap out of him on the driveway. I wouldn't let you near me if you did that."

"Then it's a good thing I love you," Thor said. The couple smiled and leaned behind Loki to kiss. Loki made gagging sounds when they did. Thor laughed as he went back to work. "Don't act like you and Tony aren't like that. I know you two are a couple of saps behind closed doors."

"Anthony might be, but I'm far from it," Loki insisted.

"And if I asked?"

"Well, one of you will be killed in response. Depends on who has the bigger mouth."

"You always tell the best jokes, brother."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Out of curiosity, why are we sending out so many letters? Are you inviting the entire varsity baseball team and science club?"

Jane glared at Thor. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Thor asked.

"If it's so important, why did you even forget?" Loki asked his brother.

"It's not like you know!"

"You don't either!"

"Well," Jane said, getting both of the brothers' attention, "to answer your questions, when we went to tell your father about our engagement, we were able to get the addresses of Thor's mom and all of his other brothers. We're hoping to not only have them all come, but maybe meet them beforehand, you know? Finally get the family together and all that jazz."

Loki's first reaction was to smack Thor upside the head. "You forgot something that damn important?" he snapped.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to forget!" Thor cried, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Idiot." Loki turned to Jane. "Was there a fight for them?"

"No. Actually, he had the addresses with him. He's been keeping tabs on all of them. He decided that now you're all grown up, it's time you met," Jane said. She smiled sweetly. "It'll be cool to see how many of you look alike – I mean, at least look like Thor."

"I hope none of them are like Thor," Loki said. He paused to lick an envelope. "It's already too much to have one imbecile to smack around."


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't stand this goddamn tension."

"I want to run across the hall into your arms and have you catch me and spin me around."

"Why?"

"Because I've always wanted to do that and there isn't a better reason than getting out of rehab and seeing my boyfriend again."

"Um…"

"Please, just let me have this one thing."

"Fine."

Loki watched as Tony ran down the hall like a child, rolling his eyes as the supposed-adult lived out his fantasy. "What a child," he murmured.

Tony, whose inner five-year-old was thrilled, was being spun around in the arms of a less-than-enthusiastic Steve, who grimaced and pretended that no one was staring at him. He grabbed Tony's bags and sped to the car the second the other was put down.

"Way to scar him for life," Loki said. He fell in line next to Tony and walked at a slower pace behind Steve.

"Did you think I was going to ask you to do it? You have string bean arms." Tony slid his hand into Loki's.

"Have you seen me fight my brother? I'm much stronger than you think." Loki squeezed his hand back.

"You should show me in the bedroom – OW!" Tony used his free hand to rub the back of his sore head.

"Keep that up and you'll be in the bedroom alone tonight," Loki said.

"And if I stop right now?"

Loki smirked. "Maybe you'll deserve it through displaying good behavior."

* * *

Half an hour into the drive back – with Steve telling Tony that no, he isn't allowed to be sexual in the backseat of his car – Tony started searching through the center console, looking at CD after CD, with Loki watching him curiously.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A while back, Steve and I went on a spontaneous vacation to the beach in New Jersey – in the southern part, not the MTV northern part. Anyway, it was awesome and a total blast," Tony explained.

"It was to celebrate Tony getting his driver's license at the age of fifteen," Steve said. "He wanted to use it to prove that he wasn't still a kid."

"It's hard to do when you're going through the throes of puberty with this hunk of man right here," Tony justified. "So when we came back, I made a mix CD of all the songs we listened to on the drive there and back, and I want to listen – aha!" Tony pulled out a lone CD with  **FUCKING AWESOME SONGS**  written in Tony's sloppy all-caps. He handed it to Steve, who rolled his eyes but smiled as he played it. Soon, the opening to  _Sweet Child of Mine_  was playing. Steve cranked up the volume, bobbing his head in sync with Tony.

"Rule of the CD is you have to sing to it," Steve shouted to Loki.

"Totally Steve's rule," Tony added. "He likes hearing other people sing."

"You're joking," Loki deadpanned.

No, they weren't, he soon discovered, as Steve belted out, " _She's got a smile that seems to me/Reminds me of childhood memories!_ "

"We're serious," Tony said with a grin. "And I know you know the words."

"Because you play this song too much," Loki said.

"You sing it in the shower sometimes."

"You're not supposed to be home when I do that!"

Tony didn't answer, but instead joined Steve in with, " _Now and then when I see her face/She takes me away to that special place!_ "

Loki watched Tony with curiosity and fascination as he and Steve sang. He'd never heard Tony sing before, not seriously. He had a great belt and a rather high tenor voice, opposed to the dying cat sounds he makes when he's trying to annoy Loki. It was beautiful. It was something new. After the past year and a half, Tony could still surprise Loki.

Speaking of Tony, he was elbowing Loki's ribs, motioning for him to sing along. Gulping, Loki prepared himself to do so. Tony pretended to be a conductor as Loki sang (with hesitance at first), " _She's got the eyes of the bluest skies/As if they thought to rain._ " Self-confidence growing, Loki smiled as he continued, " _I'd hate to look into those eyes/And see an ounce of pain!_ "

The three of them were now in the groove, all grins as they sang, " _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place/Where as a child I'd hide/And pray for the thunder and the rain/To quietly pass me by!_ "

As Steve continued on his own, Tony hugged Loki close. Loki tucked his head under Tony's chin, listening to the soothing heartbeat and ignoring the ridges on his chest from his scars. "I missed this," Tony said quietly. "I can't stand this goddamn tension."

"Me too," Loki replied. He wound his arms tighter around Tony, smiling when he felt Tony kiss the crown of his head.

* * *

About two minutes away from Tony's apartment, he sprung on them, "So when I walk into the apartment, should I pretend to be shocked?"

Steve glanced at Loki through the rearview mirror. "What?" he asked.

"You know, my surprise party. Should I act surprised, or can I tell them that this is way too obvious and you should give up on throwing me these things?"

Steve groaned. "Does it really matter? Pepper will see right through you if you fake it."

"That's what I thought. What about you, Lokes?"

"My plan was to do absolutely nothing. This was their idea," Loki said into Tony's chest. "At least humor them."

"At least appreciate the effort we put into this," Steve said. "It took more planning than you think."

"Good to know I'm worth it," Tony teased.

Turned out that everyone had figured that Tony would catch on to them, because rather than hiding and jumping out to surprise him, they were all lounging around, texting other people or talking.

"Good to know I'm worth it," Tony grumbled.

"We know better than to give it a chance," Natasha called out.

"But I liked it when you guys hid. Especially you, Nat. I still don't know how you squeezed into the bathroom cabinet."

"Lots of practice and the will to catch you with your pants around your ankles." Natasha crossed the apartment and brought Tony in for a hug. "And you don't want everyone to hear you scream like a little girl, now do you?"

"I don't scream like a little girl."

"Yes you do," chorused the rest of the room, sans Loki. Now everyone got up and welcomed Tony back one by one. Rhodey threw in a joke as he did about how much quieter life had been without Tony, and Pepper gave him a mother-like speech before embracing him. When it came to Clint, there was an awkward handshake and Tony's indiscreet staring at the purple hearing aids in Clint's ears.

"So how are we supposed to be celebrating?" Tony asked.

"By you spending time with friends who you haven't seen in quite some time," Pepper said. "We have a few months of catching up to do."

"Hm. Well, let me start it off. I have this new counselor, Sam, who you'll probably meet when we do our sessions. He's a cool guy. He was in the military for…"

Loki stayed near the kitchen as everyone gathered around Tony in the living room, listening to his endless stories about how great rehab was. He smiled as he leaned against the wall, the familiarity of the apartment settling in him. He thought back to his conversation with Steve about possibly moving back in with Tony. As problematic as it became toward the end, the rest of the time was lovely. Waking up in the morning to see Tony already smiling at him. How fluidly they moved around each other during their separate morning routines. The random kisses on the cheek, the lips, the neck, and any part that was closest at the moment. Tony's arms wrapped tight around him, making him feel safe and protected from the rest of the world.

Loki smiled at the memories.

* * *

Late in the evening, just before everyone left, there was one thing that Tony insisted he had to do in front of everybody.

Pepper was his assistant in this, as they collected every bottle of alcohol in the house. It surprised Loki to see where some of them were hidden, such as the Jack Daniels tucked in the maze of pipes underneath the kitchen sink. The counter was covered in them, and soon Steve and Rhodey were asked to hold the rest in their arms. Loki could see the shame in Tony's eyes once he saw how bad the damage was.

Then, one by one, Tony started his process of pouring out the liquor. He would open each bottle/can/flask, slowly pour its contents out with the opening held right above the drain, and then place the empty bottle in the large trash bag Bruce was holding open. Loki stood back and watched the process beside Natasha and Clint, both of whom were holding hands and stroking the back of the other's hand, Clint's thumb occasionally toying with Natasha's wedding ring.

Two filled trash bags of empty bottles later, Tony was done, and he had his hands gripping the counter, knuckles whitening as his grip grew tighter. His friends knew not to bother him and instead said their quiet goodbyes as they walked out the door. Loki told Steve he would be staying the night and that he'd call if he was needed, before hugging Tony from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

"You were brave to do that," he whispered. "You're a lot stronger than you think, Anthony."

Tony turned around in him arms, put his hands on the sides of Loki's face, and drew him in for a long kiss. Neither moved to deepen it. They just held each other and stayed pressed close together.

When Tony pulled back, he whispered, "Please come back. I need you. I…"

Loki kissed him again. "I'm not going anywhere," he said against Tony's lips.

"I don't mean just stay the night. I mean move back in. You and Nari."

Loki pulled away and stared Tony in the eye. He could see the desperation and embarrassment in his eyes, both coated in longing. He knew the look well. He'd seen it in his own reflections over the past months.

"Of course," he said. "We'll move back as soon as we can. He… he misses you dearly. Still asks about his Daddy and when he'll see him again."

Tony and Loki stood in the kitchen, holding the other in a loose yet close embrace, not wanting to let go of the other any time soon.


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: attempted non-con near the end of the chapter.

"Brother, are you sure you want Tony to be the one to move your belongings from home to here?" Thor said as he roamed Tony's apartment, analyzing it as if he'd never been inside before. "Does he even have a license to drive? Or a car, for that matter?"

"When you're the son of a billionaire, you can do whatever you please," Loki said.

"Do sons of billionaires have jacuzzi bathtubs?" Darcy asked.

"Not when they live in a two-bedroom apartment."

"You never know. He could have one installed."

"Well I know for a fact that he doesn't."

"That's boring." Darcy slumped forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. "When will your rich boyfriend come back?"

"He'll be back when he gets back. In the meantime, let's get this done and over with." Loki picked up a large binder from the coffee table and opened to a page of fabrics. "What are your guys' favorite colors?"

"Red," Thor called from the guest room.

"Green," Jane answered.

"We're not having a wedding on Christmas Day, so we aren't using that color scheme," Loki continued.

"We are getting married on New Years' Eve!" Thor shouted. "It's close enough!"

"No, that's too late. You should go with a nice gold and ivory scheme. It'll work with the holiday. Perhaps a touch of a light blue too, like periwinkle."

"I'm so glad the best man is gay," Darcy declared, now throwing herself against Jane, who nearly fell off the couch before bracing herself and balancing her best friend's weight. "Now the wedding won't look like complete shit."

"First off, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual," Loki corrected. "And second, my eye for color has nothing to do with my sexuality."

"To-may-toe, to-mah-toe," Darcy said with a lackadaisical wave of her hand. "Does this mean you'll help make sure Jane doesn't pick an ugly dress?"

"Loki, I'm not fond of Tony driving your son –  _my nephew_  – around after what happened the last time," Thor said.

"You said you liked my mother's dress," Jane said to Darcy, hurt laced in her tone.

"I did not say that," Darcy said. "I said it would work out great if you were getting married in a barn in the middle of Iowa."

"Anthony is sober now," Loki told Thor. "I trust him to drive from home to here."

"With another passenger who is barely three years old?"

"But it would save so much money!"

"Your daddy-in-law is rich. You're fine."

"Thor!"

"Darcy!"

"What?"

All four were silenced by the door being shoved open by Tony, who was carrying armfuls of luggage. Behind him was Skurge, carrying the rest of the luggage. Following them was Nari and a very-pregnant Amora, both eating from containers of ice cream (Nari's being portioned small enough for a toddler and Amora's being a quart).

"How are you even walking?" Darcy called out. "It looks like the baby will pop out if I poke you."

"The determination to pee," Amora answered before locking herself in the bathroom.

"Did she take the ice cream in there with her?" Jane asked.

"It's not the weirdest thing," Loki said. "She ate her breakfast in the guest bathroom once. Mother was very concerned."

"In her defense, eating a meal while bathing is pretty damn relaxing," Tony said as he exited the main bedroom, his arms free of luggage and soon full of Loki as he hugged his boyfriend from behind. "Did it once when I went to Italy. Maya was pissed that I preferred eating my dinner rather than rubbing her boobs with body wash."

"You dated Maya Hansen?" Darcy asked. "That awful senior from our freshmen year who was nice for all of five seconds before becoming, like, this total monster?"

"She was my dad's secretary."

"She was three years older than us!"

"Four than me. I was thirteen when we did the trip."

"Isn't that statutory rape?"

"Can we not talk about your extreme ex-girlfriends?" Loki interrupted.

"Great choice. How about we discuss the bachelor party tonight?" Thor suggested.

"What bachelor party?" his brother replied.

"The one at the strip-club in the next town? Did I forget to mention this?"

"As a matter of fact, you did." Loki turned to face Jane, Tony loosening his arms around Loki so he could pivot. "Did you approve of this?"

"I had my bachelorette party on ladies' night," Jane said with a shrug. "Darcy recognized one of the bartenders and ended up going home with him."

"Ian's pretty cut for a scrawny dude," Darcy added with a smug grin.

"If you bring home a girl, bring her with the intention of having a threesome," Tony told his boyfriend. "I've always wanted to try one with another guy."

"You say this like you've tried one before," Loki said, hinting that Tony was about to be in trouble.

Tony shrugged without an ounce of shame. "Rumiko and Bethany wanted to try it."

Loki pushed Tony away. "I'll be ready to go in twenty minutes, brother," Loki said bitterly.

"What about the planning?" Jane asked as Loki slammed the bedroom door shut.

"We'll go back to the house and do it there," Loki called out.

As Loki changed his clothes into something a little more appropriate for a bachelor's party, he ignored Tony's fists pounding lightly on the locked door, and the corresponding whines begging for forgiveness and to let the past go. He wasn't truly mad at him, but he reveled in seeing Tony beg.

* * *

Loki found himself appreciative of women who let themselves be objectified by men for the latters' carnal desires. They were women who had perverts wrapped around their little fingers without them knowing about it. Taking their money, their dignity, their self-respect – these women owned men by just standing there, not even needing to dance or shake or bend low enough to flash them their privates. They were full of power. Also, he had always found the human body to be beautiful, especially a female body.

So he drank his water and sat back as the women danced on the little stages, smirking whenever Hogun or Fandral forked over their money, and even chuckled when Volstagg, who had a girlfriend, and Thor,  _who was engaged_ , tucked bills in the thin straps of the women's thongs. They were all beautiful, every last one of them, and each carried a sense of empowerment. One in particular, with olive skin and bright green eyes clad in all red, had collected three hundred dollars alone so far, mostly fives and ones. He had briefly heard her being announced as Scarlet-something. Currently, one of the girls, who reminded Loki of Natasha with her spider-like senses and careful, discreet observations of her customers, was giving a drunk Volstagg a lap dance, showing off her flexibility to the fullest. Loki imagined her being the kind of girl Tony would want him to bring home. Perhaps he would entertain the thought with this one spider-like woman.

With Thor and his jolly band of idiots distracted, Fandral snuck around to sit beside Loki. "You bored?" he asked.

"No," Loki answered. Even a simple question came off a creepy to him. "I enjoy watching the women dancing. It's all beautiful."

"Aren't you gay?"

"Why does everyone assume I'm gay? You know who Sigyn is!"

"Anyway, you want a smoke?" Fandral pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pants pocket. "Get some fresh air that doesn't smell like cheap perfume and cheaper beer?"

Why the hell not? Loki nodded and stood to follow Fandral, weaving in and out of waitresses and perverts to get outside. They stood in the alley beside the club. Fandral put to cigarettes between his lips and lit them with one flick of the lighter, before handing one over to Loki. Loki grimaced but accepted the cigarette, taking a heavy drag and exhaling. He rarely smoked, as he disliked the bitter taste it left in his mouth, but he was still a bit stressed from actually coming to a strip-club and wanted to release it.

"I think we left things on a rather sour note last time we talked," Fandral sprang on him.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You tried to rape me," he said.

"I was just flirting."

"You pinned me, covered my mouth, and tried to take off my robe. That's far from flirting."

"Well damn, Loki, you're the one who's been giving me mixed messages all this time!"

"One time! One freaking time I almost let you kiss me, because you're the one who got me drunk enough to get to that point!"

"The way you'd been dancing with your ass on me said that it was way more consensual."

"Well this isn't! Can you please take the goddamn hint and leave me alone!" Loki threw his lit cigarette in Fandral's face and stomped his foot angrily. "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

Fandral's face fell as the cigarette bounced off his face. "I… I'm sorry," he said.

Loki sneered. "I'm sure of it."

"No, Loki, I swear! I really am! I just… you're so gorgeous, and it's like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. I know I shouldn't eat you, but it's so hard to resist!"

Loki hesitated. Fandral almost sounded  _sincere_  with his apology. As if he  _were_  remorseful. He'd never apologized for any of his horrendous actions before. But his gut instinct told him this wasn't as trustworthy as it sounded.

"Can I just… can we hug it out? You know, if it's alright with you?" Fandral opened his arms out slightly. He made no moves toward Loki.

"I… I don't see the harm in that."

And what a damn fool he'd been for ignoring his instinct.

Fandral wrapped his arms around Loki and instead of pulling him in for a hug, he clashed their mouths together, kissing obnoxiously and violently, his arms wrapped tight around Loki so he couldn't escape easily. Loki tried to angle his head away and keep Fandral's lips away from him, but the position he was in was too awkward and carefully crafted to work against him.

Again, a tall, muscular blond turned out to be his savior, as Thor pried the two of them apart and slammed Fandral against the wall. Fandral cradled his head and let out a low grunt.

"Leave," Thor ordered darkly. "Now."

Fandral ran.

Loki wanted to scream at Thor for taking this long to stop this. Not just tonight, but from the past years of Fandral's consistent sexual harassment. Thor had never intervened, not once. He never saw a reason to. The idiot was too busy being his ignorant self to see how disgusted Loki was by this. And now, when  _again_  Fandral was willing to take Loki against his will, he finally noticed.

"I won't let him hurt you, brother. I will kill him if he lays a finger on you."

But then Thor said that, and Loki just began crying, because there was a good chance that if Thor hadn't intervened this one time, no one would have come to help him. He hugs Thor close and lets himself cry it out.

Later, Loki decides to stay the night for one last time at his mother's, and he and Thor lay in bed together like they used to when they were young and none of their family's secrets had come out. He felt safer next to Thor.


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was scratching the back of his head and wincing, and Loki already knew he wasn't going to like what Thor was going to tell him.

The fall semester of their sophomore year started off without a bang. Tony went to classes. Loki returned to online schooling, though planned to move on to actual schooling during his junior year. Nari still stayed at home, and spent the day with his father learning how to count and read, so he'd be smarter than the other kids once he began school. Tony came home and drove Loki to work, then later Raven dropped him off, now spouting that he needed his "own damn license" and that she was close to asking for gas money. Sometimes Tony's friends were over, sometimes they weren't. Either way, Tony smiled when Loki came back from work, and Nari would run over and hug his father's legs, prompting Loki to lecture Tony about not enforcing Nari's bedtime before doing the task himself. On some weekends, Nari spends the night at his grandmother's house, so Tony and Loki can have a date night, or Loki can continue helping Thor make wedding plans.

Thor had stopped bringing up the topic of his other brothers. Loki wanted to probe, but they weren't technically his brothers, so he decided it was none of his business. He could always talk Baldur into confessing, but Baldur's new project was to describe everything to Hodur, now a one-year-old and learning how to walk and talk. On top of that, Thor had moved back in with Odin to continue learning about the family business, and bringing up  _that_  subject around Odin was just asking for a fight.

As it turned out, surprising to Loki though it really shouldn't have been, Thor planned to catch him completely off-guard.

At the end of October, while Loki was halfway through a twelve-hour shift, he was given a stroke of luck by Tony coming by with Pepper and Nari. They chose to sit at the bar, where Tony cat-called to Loki when he turned his back to get their drinks. He stopped when Logan came out of the kitchen, lecturing Tony about harassing his coworkers while sharpening a rather large knife. Loki said it wasn't necessary, but appreciated that it scared Tony into obeying.

"So, Mister Best Man," Pepper said while Loki had a few moments to breathe, "what's it like being part of two weddings?"

"Both of the couples have a mental blond who expects me to do all the work, despite not being the one getting married," Loki deadpanned.

"Don't worry about that," Tony said. "When we get married, you know those two will be clambering at the front door begging to plan every detail."

"If that happens, neither of them are allowed to be part of the process."

"You won't let your brother be the best man?" Pepper asked, a little horrified. "I mean, no offense, but doesn't your brother outrank all of Tony's friends?"

"Hey! For the record, Bruce and I are brothers!" Tony exclaimed.

"Being 'Science Bros' doesn't count, Anthony," Loki said. "Besides, one of us has to walk down the aisle, according to  _this one_ –" Loki points at Tony, who grins cheekily, "–and I'm the only one who has a father – who will most likely not be invited to any wedding I have – so that leaves Thor."

"Plus I don't think Clint would want to walk me down the aisle," Tony added.

Both Pepper and Loki cocked their heads in confusion. "Why Clint?" Pepper asked.

"Because I'd want to look way better than whoever was walking me down the aisle. So obviously I'd pick Clint. I can't compare to Natasha."

"No wonder you two are so great together. You both have a passion for picking on Clint," Pepper teased.

"It's not that hard," Loki said with a shrug.

Suddenly, there was a crash and a scream. The group looked to the front of the restaurant, where Emma had dropped her tray of dishes. Kitty was standing nearby, looking ready to cry. Bobby and Raven quickly hid themselves in the kitchen. Jean was outside, warning Scott about how dangerously close he was to losing his job. Loki wanted to cry too. He did  _not_  want to deal with this right now.

"Where the hell did you even come from?!" Emma screamed.

"Um, New York?" Kitty supplied.

"No, idiot! I mean, you, like, phased in front of me and scared the shit out of me! Are you  _trying_  to screw me up?"

"God, what a bitch," Pepper muttered, after covering Nari's ears so he wouldn't hear his godmother swear.

"Tell me about it," Tony agreed. "It feels like every time I come here, she's trying to start shit. How is she even still working here?"

"Some connections with the boss," Loki answered.

"That poor girl," Pepper commented as Kitty began actually crying. "She's just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"One of you need to cover Nari's eyes now," Loki said. "I don't want him seeing what I'm about to do."

Neither Tony nor Pepper asked, but Pepper hugged Nari close so his face was buried in her shirt, with her hands still covering his ears. They watched as Loki walked around the bar (he thanked every deity that the restaurant was mostly empty and Jean was outside), turned Emma to face him, and backhanded her as hard as he could. Kitty's sobs ceased with a gasp. Emma faced the far wall, hand covering her cheek, too shocked to respond.

"Stop blaming everyone else for your inability to function like a human being," he said darkly. "Making a fifteen-year-old girl cry – that's just pitiful. Now stop being so fucking overdramatic and clean up this mess."

Emma was about to retort when Jean appeared. She made a sound of disgust and shouted, "Again, Emma? This is the fourth time this month! Don't think this isn't coming out of your paycheck!"

"But–"

"Clean this up now! We're supposed to be having a large crowd show up any minute now, and now they can't walk through to the dining area!" With that, Jean stormed into her office, slamming the door shut behind her. Emma let out a whine and obeyed.

"Thank you," Kitty whispered, before running to the bathroom.

Loki walked over to the counter and sat down next to Tony, who was gaping at him. Loki closed his mouth and a smirk. "She had it coming," he justified.

"You're so hot when you're angry," Tony blurted. "Tonight, when you get home, we're going to have–"

"There are children here, hot-shot," Raven teased as she left the kitchen. "And if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I'll give you permission to use my car, because  _that_  was the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She threw an arm around Loki and squeezed him in a side-hug. "Hiring you is the best thing to ever happen here."

"It's a miracle I wasn't fired," Loki said.

"Would've been worth it. Besides, Ororo is the one who would've fired you. Jean's wanted to slap the shit out of that girl since she was hired. Now get off your lazy ass. We've got a family reunion to feed." Raven looked out the windows. "Looks like they're all showing up now. Hopefully someone finishes before they come in." She turned her head toward Emma, who was brushing all of the smaller pieces of glass she hadn't been able to pick up into a dustpan. "Oh, vengeance tastes sweet."

The second Emma scurried away, with the floor now free of broken glass, the front doors of the diner bursted open as large men and beautiful women flooded the restaurant. Kitty quickly returned from the bathroom (Loki suspected she was vomiting, as Bobby informed him that it happens when the girl became overwhelmed and nervous) to greet them and led them to the empty half of the restaurant.

And at the back of the crowd was Thor.

Loki narrowed his eyes and marched up to his brother, who was holding open the door for Jane, Hodur, and Baldur to come through. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you see," Thor began. He was scratching the back of his head and wincing, and Loki already knew he wasn't going to like what Thor was going to tell him. "I know that you're really busy with school and work nowadays, so I thought it would be best for us to meet our brothers… here."

The second Thor moved his hand from his head, Loki smacked him upside the head. "So instead of meeting them like a decent human being, I have to  _wait on them_?" he asked. "How idiotic are you?"

"It's the best I could do!"

"No! It really isn't!"

"Just be glad he thought of something that wasn't completely moronic," Jane intervened. "And we have everybody here before the wedding, so they'll know who to look for when they're there! At least appreciate that!"

Loki scowled but sighed in agreement. "I wonder what goes through that cement block of a head sometimes," he told Thor. "Do you at least know who is who?"

"Of course! Let us introduce you!" Thor clasped a hand on Loki's shoulder and led him to their brothers' tables.

At the first one sat Tyr, who looked just like Thor did when he was his age, and Vidar, who looked like Thor probably would in the future. Váli was at the next table with his mother, who had dirtier blond hair compared to the others, and his mother, Rinda, who looked just as happy for her son as she was murderous that she had come here to meet her son's numerous other brothers. Next came Bragi, one of the rare brunets, and his doting wife Idunn, who sat with Skjolder – who had an air of being "holier than thou" – and Hermoder – who seemed to have taken a liking to Baldur and kept on making faces at him. Jane sat down the youngest Odinsons in the last booth before sitting down. Thor clasped Loki's shoulder again before sitting across from Jane, pulling Baldur close and pointing out the children's options on the menu.

Loki looked around. There was no doubt that they were all Odinsons. All had large builds, long hair, and pale eyes, just like their fathers. They all were loud and boisterous as time went on, but none of them were cruel to the other. They were all genuinely nice and polite (something Loki was annoyed by, since Thor and Baldur were both the same, to the point where it drove Loki up the wall). At the end of the day, each expressed their gratitude to the waiting staff and wished Loki luck in his future endeavors. When meeting Loki's son and boyfriend (two things he was  _certain_ would cause some kind of drama), there were all so…  _Thor_  about it.

"What's got you down, Princess?" Tony asked after the last of the Odinsons had left.

"I just… it was like looking at nine Thors," he said. "They're all the same, and I'm… well, look at me. How the hell could I ever think I looked anything like them?"

"Good thing I'm not a sucker for muscular blonds. I happen to like string-bean black-haired men." Tony put his hands on Loki's hips and tugged him closer. Loki moved his arms to hang lazily on Tony's shoulders. "Looks like I found just the right guy."

"You're annoying," Loki said. He leaned forward and gave Tony a kiss. "I wonder what my family looks like."

"If you look like them, then they must be unbelievably attractive and pleasing to the eye."

"Kiss ass."

"Only for you."

Loki and Tony went in for another kiss when Loki's phone vibrated in his back pocket. Loki reluctantly pulled away to see that Amora was calling him. He answered the call with a groan. "What?" he asked.

" _I am never having another fucking kid!_ " Amora screeched into the phone. " _These fuckers hurt to push out!_ "

Loki hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket. "Amora's giving birth," he said.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Tony asked.

"Not until after she's pushed the baby out. I value my sanity too much to be there right now. Maybe I'll go in the morning."

"You're such a supportive friend."

"Not right now, I'm not."

"I know, babe. But does it count that I love you even though you're being a shitty friend?"

Loki smiled. "Yes, it does."


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…I think I'm going to take a shower," Loki said slowly. "Then I think I'll pick up Nari from Amora's place."
> 
> "Yeah, okay, that works," Tony said. "I'll make some coffee and… stare out the window."

Helen Eve was what Amora and Skurge named their newborn daughter. She was a tiny little thing, who had her mother's blonde hair, green eyes, and loud screech. When Amora brought her daughter over to Tony and Loki's apartment to meet the "gay uncles" (one of these days, Loki was going to smack her) for the first time, the baby, only weeks old, was screaming at the top of her lungs. Nari was getting upset at the loud piercing wails, to the point where Loki threatened Amora if she didn't find a way to quiet her daughter soon. It took an hour of swaddling and hushing to get her to fall asleep. They put Helen Eve in the larger bedroom and Nari took his nap in his own bedroom. Only then did Amora let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Motherhood is a bitch," she bemoaned. "You're lucky you missed out."

"It's supposed to be rewarding, you know," Loki said.

"It lets me get three hours of sleep every night. How do parents do it?"

"My dad used to give me whiskey," Tony offered. At Loki's glare, he added, "Or, you know, trick your family into watching the baby."

"No wonder you had a drinking problem," Amora said.

"At least motherhood hasn't done anything to your running mouth," Loki muttered.

"And on top of not sleeping," Amora continued, "I have to take winter classes to catch up in time for next semester, sign Helen Eve up for the daycare center nearby, find a job,  _and_  lose weight. I mean, look at me!" Amora tapped her hands on her stomach. "I'm still flabby."

"The weight you gained from your pregnancy doesn't melt off overnight," Loki said. "You exercise to lose the weight."

"Until you push a baby out of your body, you don't get a say!"

"Is that even possible?" Tony asked. "Hey, Loki–"

"No, it's not possible, and no, we're not going to find a way to make it possible," Loki said.

"Why not? Our kid would be pretty damn cute. My looks, my genius, my charm, and your height. They'd be unstoppable."

"What about Loki's eyes?" Amora suggested. Loki rolled his eyes as Tony sat down between them and became engrossed. "If you're adopted too, then you could have a recessive trait. Maybe it'll let you and Loki have green-eyed children." Amora grabbed Loki and Tony's faces and smushed them side-by-side. "Loki's eyes with your skin would be absolutely beautiful."

"You really think so?" Tony managed to ask.

"It'd be perfect."

"Get off!" Loki exclaimed. He pulled away from Amora. Tony fell gracelessly face-first on Loki's lap.

"So, enough about your future children," Amora said. "I think that we could marry Helen Eve into your family."

"No way in hell."

"Between your little brothers and your son, Helen will become a little man-eater by the time she's old enough to know what it means."

"I'm done with this conversation," Loki said. "If it doesn't bother you, would you mind babysitting Nari next Thursday night?"

"Why? What's up?"

"It's the last night I'll have without having to help Thor with the wedding, and it's going to be the last day of classes for Anthony. If it helps, I'll trick someone into babysitting your daughter."

"Make it Thor after the wedding and you've got yourself a deal!"

* * *

Loki lied on his back, eyes locked on the ceiling, blanket pulled up to his armpits, and completely naked. Next to him was Tony, posed the same way. They had moved to the opposite sides of the bed so they weren't touching. Neither were making a sound.

"…I think I'm going to take a shower," Loki said slowly. "Then I think I'll pick up Nari from Amora's place."

"Yeah, okay, that works," Tony said. "I'll make some coffee and… stare out the window."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

Loki moved out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower as hot as it would go and just stood there. He had no real reason to wash himself off, but he couldn't bear the silence for another minute. And more importantly, he needed a place to process what had just happened between him and Tony.

Tony pulled back the shower door suddenly, scaring Loki so bad that he slipped and fell on the floor.

"Sorry!" Tony cried. "I didn't think that'd scare you!"

"You idiot!" Loki shouted. He stood slowly with Tony's help, rubbing his tailbone as he did. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we need to talk! This isn't something that we can just avoid!"

"It was a topic that shouldn't have been brought up in the first place! Now do you mind? I'm trying to shower!"

Tony reached over and turned the shower off. "Now you're not," he said. "Now can we talk about this?"

"No!" Loki pushed past Tony and grabbed a towel as he exited the bathroom. He wrapped it around his waist and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Tony then immediately turned away. "Can you put some goddamn pants on?"

"Depends. Where'd you throw them?"

"There's a dresser right there!" Loki hid his face in his hands and groaned. He waited a minute before turning to make sure Tony was wearing pants. He sighed in relief at the sight of his boyfriend's jeans.

" _Now_  can we talk about it?"

"Okay, fine. Let's talk about it. Who the hell proposes during sex?"

"I do, apparently!"

"How clichéd is that?"

"Not even close to the cliché of us lying in bed with the covers over us like a paranoid couple who just had sex for this first time! And I'm sure I was there when we had sex for the first time!"

"God, can you stop talking about it? I don't want to hear this!"

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't a conversation we should have!"

"You know what? Let's drop it then. The conversation never happened." Tony put his hands up in defeat and walked out of the room. Loki sat on the bed for another ten seconds, before swearing under his breath, putting on a pair of sweatpants on the floor that he wasn't sure whose it was, and stalked out of the bedroom. Tony was in the kitchen, making himself coffee.

"So, clearly, the topic was on your mind to prompt you to ask me to marry you," Loki began.

"What happened to not talking about it?" Tony asked.

"You can't tell me that you  _weren't_  thinking about it, because  _if_  you weren't, then you  _wouldn't_  have blurted it, right? It had to have been a recent thought, too."

"Hey, Mister Hypocrite, what happened to dropping it?" Tony moved around the counter and pointed at Loki's pants. "I've been looking for those."

"They were sitting on the floor, and don't try and change the topic," Loki scolded.

Tony sighed and motioned for Loki to come into the living room. They sat on the loveseat, legs crossed and facing each other. Tony took Loki's hands in his and held them over his lap. "Everyone we know has been getting married. Nat and Clint. Amora and Skurge. Thor and Jane. Who knows who's next?"

"Between Bruce and Steve, I would bet that my mother would remarry first," Loki said.

"Ha, very funny. But I'm being serious. We've been together for almost two years. There is nobody that I've loved as much as you, nor is there anybody that I could imagine my life with other than you, and… well, why not?" Tony smiled and shrugged. "We could do the whole ring-and-chapels, life-long-commitment thing."

"Anthony, have you met us? We just got back together six months ago. We couldn't even make it a year before we had trouble being in the same room together!"

"We're doing better now!"

"Anthony, be reasonable."

"Loki, I am being reasonable. Think about it. Mister Loki Stark. Has a nice ring to it."

"Tony!"

"Ah! You said 'Tony'! I'm winning!"

"Is this a game to you?"

"No, it isn't. I'm one hundred percent committed to this, and I want to be one hundred prevent committed to you." Tony brought Loki's hands to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to them. "Aren't you?"

Loki pulled his hands away. "You're asking for a lot, Anthony," he said quietly. "I just can't… I don't know if I'm made for this."

"Just think about it. I'll give you some time, and then I'll ask again. If you say yes, you say yes. If not, it'll be fine. We can still be fine as just boyfriends." Tony leaned forward and kissed Loki. "Go get the kid."

Tony went to get his coffee. Loki sat on the couch, staring at the cushion with a blank mind. He didn't know how he got to this point in life, but he did. He went from a sociopathic loner to a guy with  _friends_  and a  _boyfriend_  who wanted to  _marry him_. It still felt like yesterday he was chopping off Sif's hair.

Loki looked over his shoulder at Tony. Should he marry him?


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm totally your favorite sister."
> 
> "You're my sister-in-law."
> 
> "Close enough."

"Excuse me, everyone, can I have your attention!" Loki called out. Darcy, ever the best attention attracter, used her fork and wine glass (the third glass she was on for the evening) to clink loud enough to get the entire ballroom's attention. One by one, each head turned toward the front of the room. The happy newlywed Jane and Thor, merely having to look up from making faces at each other. Loki and Thor's abundance of brothers, each one with similar grins to Thor's. Tony and his friends, who had to stop a food fight from breaking out between Tony and Clint. Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg, all sitting with the members of Thor's baseball team from high school, none caring that their fourth counterpart hadn't been invited, and knowing that it was for everyone's best to not involve themselves with him. Odin and Frigga at the end of the head table, trying to stop Hodur from knocking over their silverware. Jane's friends and family, whom Loki never bothered to formally meet, yet knew he would over the next years of his brother's marriage.

"I was asked by my brother to not embarrass him with my speech," Loki began. He paused to smile at his brother, who gave him a look to let him know that he knew Loki was about to do just that. "So I gave the DJ an old picture that Thor would definitely  _not_  want me to show everyone, from his first wedding experience."

On the screen behind them, which had been a slideshow of pictures of Thor and Jane over the years, was soon displaying the infamous picture of Thor's incidence in Frigga's wedding dress. It was pooling all around him, only being held up by the horribly-tied straps of the halter top. Red lipstick was smeared on his lips. A handful of flowers picked from the neighbor's garden were being crushed in his hands. The room was soon full of laughter, including Thor, who playfully shoved Loki.

"To be fair," Loki added, "I was also involved." Next came the picture of Thor and himself, wearing one of Frigga's navy blue evening gowns she'd worn for Odin's company events. Everyone continued laughing. Tony and his friends were laughing even harder.

Thor quickly seized the microphone and added, "It was all Loki's idea," he said.

Loki stole the mic back. "Because you were idiotic enough to go with it," he teased. "Despite how embarrassing as this is for the both of us to be admitting that we did this, it was the most fun I'd ever had with my brother." Loki turned to smile down at Thor. "When we were younger, we were inseparable. If Thor wanted to do something, I wanted to do the same thing. If I had a doctor's appointment, Thor would be on the table like he needed a check-up too. And now that we're older, you can still say the same thing."

A new picture appeared. It was from the night Thor, Loki, and Amora spent the evening eating ice cream and watching movies in the living room. Though it had been around the time of Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Steve's accident, and Loki had been beyond stressed, he'd laughed when Frigga showed him the picture she'd snapped of the three of them fast asleep in front of the couch. Loki was still caught in Thor's hug and Amora's arms were wrapped around his waist, despite her pregnant belly. Loki could hear Amora's cackling from across the room. It was too ridiculous not to laugh at.

"Thor has always been supportive for me through the years. He's taken the big brother roll a bit too seriously sometimes. He once beat up my boyfriend in the driveway."

The laughter wasn't uncomfortable, fortunately. In fact, Tony shouted from across the room, "I'll take you on for round two any day, Point Break!" Thor held up one fist in mock threat. Jane rolled her eyes and nudged him. Loki smiled. Tony wouldn't be able to even get a hit on Thor if he tried.

"In fact, if it wasn't for Thor and Jane, I wouldn't have Anthony in my life. At first, I was going to kill them for it, but now, I don't think I could ever be any more thankful." Loki put a hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed him gently. "I'm happy for the two of you. Especially you, brother. Her genius should stop you from doing anything too stupid."

The room broke out in laughter again, then was mixed with applause. Thor stood and hugged Loki, then stepped aside to let Jane hug Loki. The microphone was then passed to Darcy, who stood, hiked up her dress before she flashed the room, and began her speech with, "The first time Jane laid eyes on Thor, I swear to god, I thought she was going to wet herself…"

* * *

"That was a nice speech."

Loki, who had been standing outside on the patio to get some fresh air, turned to see Jane smiling shyly at him. He was impressed that for someone wearing a strapless dress with a rather large skirt (no doubt Darcy's doing) and obnoxiously large heels that she could still stand.

"Thank you," he said. "You look lovely."

"Thanks." Jane walked over and stood next to him. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I've danced with all of your brothers. Even Baldur and Hodur."

"Don't expect me to join in," Loki said. "I already know I'll be forced to dance with Anthony."

"I see how it is,  _bro_ ," Jane teased. She shouldered Loki, and giggled when he shouldered her back. "Now at least you have a sister to throw into the mix with all of the guys."

"Considering how nagging and present Amora is in my life, you could call her the sister I never wanted," Loki shot back.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Perhaps."

"This will be my first memory of our siblinghood. But Amora can't be your sister."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Sisters can be  _very_  perceptive. So perceptive, in fact, that they notice the piece of gold your flashing on your left hand before you tell them," Jane said, smiling smugly when Loki shoved his hand in his pants pocket. "So when did you get engaged?"

Loki sighed and unearthed his hand. "Anthony's first proposal was last week. He re-proposed last night, a bit more formally than originally, and I said yes. We decided not to make a big deal about it, nor tell anyone right away."

"When  _are_  you telling people?"

"We're sending out invitations in time for you to receive them when you two return from Paris. And unless Anthony blabbers to his friends, you will be the only one who knows until then."

"Huh." Jane clasped her hands together and brought them up to her mouth. "So does that make me a little more special for knowing first?"

"You found out by chance," Loki said. Jane pouted at him. "Fine. This makes you a  _little_  more special for noticing the ring."

"I'm totally your favorite sister."

"You're my sister-in-law."

"Close enough." Jane scooted closer to Loki and threw an arm around his torso. Loki hesitated before wrapping an arm around Jane's shoulders in an awkward side-hug.

"I hope you don't expect me to be this affectionate around you all the time," he said.

"Tonight's my wedding night. I deserve it," Jane retorted.

"May I interrupt?" Tony asked, suddenly appearing on the other side of Loki. "I believe a certain groom is wanting to do the cha-cha slide with his bride."

"I hate that song, that dance, and that DJ for playing it," Jane bemoaned. She gave Loki a squeeze and went back inside.

"Did you girls have a nice talk?" Tony teased.

"She came out to tell me that she noticed the ring," Loki answered. "I told you I didn't want to wear it until we told everyone."

"And I told you that I prefer it when you're wearing nothing but that ring."

"Can you go one day without being crude?"

"…No."

Loki rolled his eyes. Tony took Loki's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over Loki's engagement ring.

"I want twenty copies of the picture of you and Thor pretending to have a wedding," Tony said.

"I can't believe I humiliated myself like that," Loki said with a groan.

"It was a cute picture. You were a cute kid."

"I was an awkward kid. I was always so much shorter than everyone."

"You? Damn, you're a giant compared to me."

"I was shorter than Sif until I turned thirteen. She used to make fun of me to no end for that."

"Doesn't matter how stunted your growth was, doesn't change how adorable you were. Hell, you're still adorable." Tony stood on his toes to kiss Loki's cheek.

"What if I called your height adorable?" Loki asked.

"It only bothers me when Pepper and Rhodey do it. You? I don't give a damn. Besides, I love it when you compliment me," Tony answered, smiling cheekily. He turned to glance at the ballroom over his shoulder. "Looks like there's a slow song playing. Can I get that dance you promised me?"

"I guess so," Loki acquiesced. Tony led him back into the ballroom and right into the middle of the dance floor, squeezing them in and out of dancing couples before they were surrounded on all sides. Tony kept a hold on his hand, thumb still held over the ring, and placed his other hand on Loki's waist. Loki placed his free hand on Tony's shoulder and let his fiancé lead them.

Loki looked around. Jane was being spun by a very enthusiastic Thor, and was starting to look out-of-breath and sick from it. Clint was being led by a very professional Natasha in their dance. Frigga had Baldur in her arms, and Odin had Hodur in his. Amora and Skurge were pressed together the closest, Amora's head tucked beneath Skurge's chin. Steve and Bruce were both a respectful distance from their dates. Darcy was basically having sex with clothes on with her boyfriend on the dance floor. Some of Loki and Thor's brothers were dancing with their wives or girlfriends. Jane's friends and family were also in the mix.

Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. No one was fighting or rousing the others into acting out. No one was frowning. It was… relaxing, Loki decided, to not have drama run his life, for once. He could forgo any problems he had and let himself enjoy this moment, in his fiancé's arms, at his brother's wedding.


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does marriage really change anything that's happened between him and me? We are living together and raising a kid."
> 
> Pepper shrugged. "Just means you get health benefits."

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_  
Loki Odinson  
and  
Anthony Edward Stark  
on Saturday, October 31 _st_ _, 2015_

"How come we didn't have a wedding on Halloween?" Clint whined to Natasha. "We could have been Luke and Leia!"

"We could have been brother and sister?" Natasha asked slowly. Clint understood what she meant and pinched himself for punishment. Natasha patted his head and turned to Tony, who was sitting across from her in the booth, and Loki, who was leaning against Tony from a standing position. "Anyway, I'm glad the two of you are getting married. It's about damn time if you ask me."

"No one appreciates it like you do, Tash," Tony said. He raised his cup of Coke as if they were toasting the engagement and took a large sip through the straw.

"This is wedding  _numero cuatro_  for the old lady and me," Clint said. "Ours included, of course. I fully expect this one, as it is a Tony Stark wedding, to blow me out of the water. This includes strippers at the bachelor party."

" _No_ ," Bruce and Steve cut in sternly.

"You guys take the fun out of everything."

"I'm all for strippers!" Raven said, popping up from behind Clint and Rhodey from the booth behind them. "It's my night-job now to help pay for college."

"Absolutely not," Loki said.

"Well, if I'm going to be invited, I want to help out too! Come on, us work girls could all be great strippers at your bachelor party!"

"No, only you and Emma would. Kitty, Robert, and Anna Marie are underage, Jean and Ororo are not going to subjugate themselves to being ogled by pigs, and I don't want to see Scott or Logan as strippers."

"Why not? Logan looks real good naked."

"Please, just… go do something else."

"Restaurant doesn't need me right now." Raven motioned to the mostly empty diner. All of the other patrons were in Kitty or Emma's sections, giving their half of the restaurant time to lay back and do nothing. "Besides, I wanna know who your best man and maid of honor is."

"The best man is the best man in my life – well, next to my science bro, naturally," Tony said. He reached over to fist-bump Rhodey.

"I never thought you'd actually get married in a chapel instead of Vegas, so mazel tov to both of us," Rhodey added.

"So who's the maid of honor?" Raven asked.

Loki gave her a look. "Who do you think?"

* * *

Amora squealed and hugged Loki as tight as she could. "Am I really your maid of honor?" she cried.

"Yes, you are! Now get off me!" Loki snapped. He shoved her back and brushed off imaginary dust from his clothes.

"I thought you'd choose Pepper! Or, worse, that you'd never get married!" Amora sat them down on the couch and collected herself. "So, how did he propose?"

There was no beating around the bush with her. "You don't want to know," Loki said.

"That means I really do want to know. So…?"

Loki hid his hands behind his face, ignoring his growing blush. "Don't make me," he moaned.

"Ugh,  _fine_. I'll just call Tony and ask him what happened."

"What? No, Amora, don't!"

* * *

Frigga stared between the two boys, a smile ghosting her lips, and her invitation in hand. "Aren't my babies growing up so fast?" she gushed. She pulled Loki into a hug. He grimaced as his face was pressed against her chest.

"I'm almost nineteen, Mother," he said. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Hush. Yes you are. And you, Tony." Frigga moved from her son to her future son-in-law. "Finally, someone made an honest man out of my little one."

"Yes, I did," Tony said proudly. He enjoyed his hug form Frigga. A little too much, in Loki's opinion, who reached over and smacked Tony's thigh.

Frigga moved from the embrace and placed one hand on each of the boys' shoulders. Still smiling, she said, "Tony, if you break my baby's heart one more time, I will remove your testicles with my bare hands. Understood?"

Loki and Tony's eyes were bugging out of their skulls. Tony gulped and nodded.

* * *

"Is that why you were acting strange when you came back inside at the wedding?" Thor accused his wife.

Jane shrugged and sipped her mug of tea.

"How come Jane found out first?" Thor whined.

"Because she was the only person who noticed the damn thing on my hand," Loki said. "I'd been wearing it at the wedding  _and_  the rehearsal the night before."

"I was distracted! I was busy getting married!"

"Oh, but Jane wasn't?"

"Sorry, Thor, but he has a point," Jane said.

Thor crossed his arms and pouted childishly. "You two are working against me on purpose."

Loki smiled. "Get used to it."

* * *

" _Married? To the scientist?_ " Sigyn asked. Loki heard her hum into the speaker. " _So you did reconcile?_ "

"Yes, we reconciled," Loki said. "We're engaged to be married come Halloween, if you want to come."

" _I'll see. If school and life doesn't interfere, I'll see if my finances will let me._ "

"You don't have to make the trip."

" _No, don't you worry about it. Let me worry. I'll let you know when the date nears._ "

"Alright. Have a good night, Sigyn."

" _You as well, Loki._ "

Loki hung up as Tony came into the room, on the phone with his legal guardian (or was he? Loki had never met the man). "Yes, Obie, I have enough money left in my budget. I have enough to get married ten millions times, and then some… Well then stick to running the company for the next three years if you have to! Don't come!" Tony threw his phone onto the empty couch and sat beside it. "Jackass."

"Do you two not get along?" Loki asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Tony leaned back and knotted his fingers in his hair. "The guy only cares about making Stark Industries into a melting pot before I 'come along and screw up Howard's hard work'."

"You'll make a great CEO one day."

"Thanks."

"Mostly because Pepper will be the one to do all the work for you."

"Yeah, probably – hey!"

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day Tony Stark would get married," Pepper said.

"Really?" Loki asked as he slid a wet rag across the diner's counter. "Not even when you were together?"

"God, no. He was such a train wreck back then. I thought that if anything, he'd wake up after getting hitched in Vegas to a random stripper. But what do I know? He's already a dad of sorts."

"Hmm. True." Loki stopped pushing around the rag. "Does marriage really change anything that's happened between him and me? We are living together and raising a kid."

Pepper shrugged. "Just means you get health benefits."

* * *

"Nari, you know that Anthony and I love each other very much, right?"

Nari nodded. He shoveled a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. In Loki's head, it would make him feel better if the news didn't go over well. Now he thought it was a stupid idea. It would just give him a kid full of sugar.

"So how would you feel if we… got married? You know, and make him your actual Daddy?"

Nari cocked his head sideways. "I thought he already is my Daddy," he said.

Loki just stared at his son. "It doesn't concern you?" he asked.

"Nope."

Loki ran his fingers through his hair. This was much easier than he'd imagined.

* * *

Once again, Loki found himself in Odin's office, sitting across from his adopted father with hands folded, one leg crossed over the other, and holding a stare that wasn't comfortable or uncomfortable. He didn't know how to feel. Odin had yet to react to the news.

"Do you plan on moving out of that closet he calls an apartment?" Odin asked.

Loki nodded. "In May, 2017, he will become the CEO of his father's company. We will move in with him at either the New York or Malibu office. We'll decide which one at a later date."

"I see. And your son?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's coming with. He's excited to visit both."

"You're visiting there?"

"We want to know which is better for raising a family."

"I see." Odin scratched his beard as Loki shifted in his seat. "And did you come here expected a huge fight to lead into a meltdown?"

"I always do."

"Of course." Odin stood up, but didn't move any closer to Loki. "This animosity between us has been going on for far too long. We'd both done and said terrible things to each other. We've treated each other unfairly as father and son. I am too old to carry this on. I am tired of it, as I am sure you are as well. I am proud of you for getting engaged. You are my son, and though it will take time for me to come around to and accept fully, I do support you and your decisions. If you need any help, let me know, and I will do what I can to assist."

Loki was speechless. The last thing he'd expected was for Odin to be  _accepting_  of his engagement. "…Thank you… Father," he said. "I… I will see you around."

"You most likely shall," Odin replied. He sat back down and started looking through a random file. Loki stood up and walked out of the office.

Pepper, who had been his ride to the office, quickly fell in line beside him. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"It went well, surprisingly," Loki answered. "He wants bygones to be bygones."

"Huh. Well, weddings can bring out the best in anyone, I suppose."

"It appears so."


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper dropped her pen and pulled her own hair in frustration.

"I would like to be the one to point out that when you were helping Thor and I get married," Jane said as she flipped through a book of tablecloth pieces, "that red and green are not good choices for a wedding that isn't being held on Christmas."

"I know," Loki agreed from Jane's right. "Tell  _him_  that."

"We could push the wedding back a couple months," Tony said from Jane's left. "Why not a Christmas wedding?"

"Because we already sent out the invitations, people have already sent back their RSVP cards, the wedding is four months away,  _and_  everyone will have plans on Christmas."

"What plans could outdo the best wedding of the greatest couple in the world?"

"Seeing family and friends you only see once a year."

"Yeah, because we're those people."

"No, but the rest of us are," Jane cut in. "Why not black, orange, and purple? Those are Halloween colors."

"We can order violets and tiger lilies, so we can use real flowers like I told you," Loki said. "There are barely any green flowers."

"The stems are green," Tony argued.

"Idiot," Loki muttered. He reached behind Jane to smack Tony's head.

"Jane, do you mind moving to the other couch for a moment?" Tony asked.

"Jane, don't you dare!" Loki immediately snapped.

Jane looked between the fiancés. "I'm not getting involved," she declared, before standing and moving away.

"Traitor!" Loki cried as Tony reached across the couch and dragged Loki over to him. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close, laughing as Loki tried to free himself.

"Apologize!" Tony exclaimed.

"We're never going to get anything done if you do this every time we try to plan this damned wedding!" Loki said. "Let me go!"

Jane snapped a picture of the two with her phone. The sound distracted Tony long enough for Loki to free himself. "Why'd you take a picture?" Tony asked.

"I'm sending this to Pepper," Jane answered. "I'm not filling in for her ever again. You two get distracted way too easily for me to deal with. And I live with Thor."

* * *

"Have the wedding here?" Frigga asked as she, Loki, and Tony wandered around the large, open backyard of her home. "I don't see why not. I was thinking about buying a swing-set for the little ones, but I'm not too sure if that's a great idea. And if I come around to it, I can just make it a Christmas gift to them."

"Thank you, Mother," Loki said. "Now Anthony won't try and hold a wedding at some ridiculously expensive hotel room."

"A wedding in a New York City hotel is not  _that_  ridiculously expensive," Tony argued.

"Not to you, you damn billionaire!"

"I can have you boys help me clear out the furniture in the den or living room for the ceremony, and we can set up a tent in the backyard for the reception," Frigga continued, ignoring the boys' arguing. "Which would you prefer?"

"Living room," Tony said. "I want to see Loki descend down the stairs and walk through the crowd with Thor escorting him."

"Have you mentally planned the entire day?" Loki asked.

"Just the important parts. Like me watching you come downstairs like an angel from heaven."

"You're such a romantic, Tony," Frigga cooed. "I'm glad my baby came around to liking you." Frigga turned to Loki and pinched his cheek. "Feels like just yesterday I was bathing you in the kitchen sink."

Loki covered his face with his hands. "For the love of god, mother, stop," he begged.

"Actually, please continue," Tony said. "Before I become a husband, I'd like to hear all the embarrassing things about Loki and his childhood. All I know is the wedding dress incident."

Frigga laughed whole-heartedly. "Goodness, Loki wasn't usually like that. When he was a baby, he was either unnervingly quiet or crying loudly. He was such a sensitive baby. Curious, too, but not like Thor, who we rarely let in the kitchen because he'd always find a way to hurt himself. But he and Thor were always the happiest when together. There are so many pictures of the two of them as babies, I sometimes wonder if there are any of just Loki."

"Aw, you were a sensitive baby," Tony teased.

"And what were  _you_  like, Anthony?" Loki asked.

"I dunno. Ask the press, my old nanny, or the butler – no, wait, Jarvis is dead… You know what? I have no idea. Maybe I'll ask Obie one day."

Loki nodded and left it as is, his face growing redder and redder as Frigga continued to wax nostalgia about her oldest children's childhoods.

* * *

"If you want to hire a band, I'm only letting Loki choose," Pepper insisted.

"Aw, why?" Tony whined.

"Because nobody wants to hear ACDC or the Monster Mash. And I know you'll pick one of those. Or both. I never know with you sometimes."

"How lowly do you think of me, Pep?"

Pepper glared at him. "Don't start." She clicked her pen and started jotting down notes on a piece of paper. "There are ten bands in the area who have mostly or all favorable reviews for you to look at. They aren't too picky with venues, and with the small crowd you're inviting to the wedding, they can probably fit in the living room if you want them for the ceremony as well. Otherwise, we'll just need to order a large enough tent and some fake flooring for their instruments."

Tony nudged Pepper. "Can't wait for you to be my secretary one day," he joked.

Pepper dropped her pen and pulled her own hair in frustration. "Loki…"

"I know," Loki said. "Anthony, I'm craving Chinese food. I don't remember how long it has been since we last had it."

Tony checked his watch. "Huh. It's seven now. Does everyone want their usual?"

"You're so sweet for doing this."

"Naturally, babe." Tony gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek before moving toward Nari's bedroom, calling out, "Hey, kiddo, wanna help Daddy get dinner?"

"I know he doesn't mean to sound like an ass, but it feels like he does sometimes," Pepper said.

"I can't describe how he does it, but he does," Loki agreed.

* * *

Loki opened the doors to the changing room and exited. He stood before the three-panel mirror and checked himself out from all angles. "I'm not so sure about wearing all-white," he said.

"Well, you got pissed when I suggested wearing a dress, so why not an all-white dress?" Amora replied. "A bride must look her best on her wedding day, and that means wearing white."

Loki turned to glare at her. "Must you?"

"I must, I'm afraid."

"Well, I think it looks absolutely lovely on you, brother," Thor piped up. "It makes your skin look tanner than it is."

"Thanks, I suppose," Loki said. He checked himself out in the mirror again. "I suppose it isn't the  _worst_  color for me. And it's not like I want to wear black like Tony. But… can't we do a nice grey or tan?"

"No," Amora and Thor answered.

Loki glared at their reflections in the mirror this time. "Fine. Then this suit will do."

"'Will do'?" Amora asked, almost appalled by his words. "Loki, this is your wedding day. You're supposed to be crying tears of mascara about how amazing you look in your suit!"

"I'm not like those women on TV. I'm not overly-emotional about everything for the wedding."

"Twenty dollars says Loki cries on his wedding day before the wedding," Thor said.

"You're on," Amora agreed.

Loki smacked his own forehead and shook his head. He was beginning to regret giving these two a chance to give their input about the wedding.

* * *

"No, no, no! Damn it, Tony! You can't be stepping on his feet the entire time!" Natasha paused to collect herself after yelling at her friend for the fiftieth time in the last half hour. "Now, from the top."

"I'm tired!" Tony whined.

"Tough shit. You should've thought of that before you decided to ask me to help choreograph your guys' dance. Now let me do my job, and you shut the hell up."

"Why is she only being mean to me?" Tony asked Loki.

"Because you've always been a terrible pupil," Loki answered blatantly.

"You two are trying to kill me." He reluctantly got into position, and as the music started again, he and Loki did the moves Natasha had taught them. Just for fun, Tony let his hand slide down to squeeze Loki's ass.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Natasha pushed Tony and Loki apart, before turning to slap Tony. She turned back to Loki and ordered, "Every time he does that or something similar that's sexual instead of doing his work, I want you to slap him. Maybe then he'll take this more seriously."

Loki nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Bitch," Tony choked out.

"Thank you," Natasha said monotonously. "Now, from the top.  _Again_."

* * *

" _You're_  Anna Marie's brother?" Loki asked skeptically to the tall, awkward-looking supposed brother of the hostess.

"We're both adopted," Kurt explained. Loki decided it must make sense, given Anna Marie's Southern accent compared to Kurt's heavy German accent. "But we do love each other as brother and sister, you must understand."

"I do. Trust me. Anyway, you're a minister?"

"Yes, I am. I've done a few weddings in recent years. They're always my favorite to do. And I would love to marry you to your future husband." Kurt smiled, flashing perfect white teeth. This man seemed so perfect that Loki wanted to vomit. However, he needed a minister, and Anna Marie was the only one who knew somebody trustworthy who would take a small fee for his job.

Oh, what the hell. "Then welcome aboard, Kurt," Loki said. "Thank you for your help."

"And thank you, Loki. Here's my card. Call me and sometime soon, maybe we can meet with the fiancé as well. Perhaps at the venue, as well."

"Of course." Loki accepted Kurt's card and tucked it in his apron pocket. The two shook hands and Kurt left the diner.

"It's so surreal, to think that you'll be a married man in only a month," Raven said as she slid up beside him. "Feels like yesterday you were a single man."

"When you met me, Anthony and I were already together," Loki said. "And you wanted to sleep with me."

"So? That goes for plenty of people. I'd have a threesome with you and your hubby if you're game."

"That's foul."

"Oh, please, like you'd be totally against it!"

"I would with  _you_!"

"A girl can try." Raven poked Loki's side. "But, really, does it scare you? How soon it's going to happen?"

Loki shook his head. "Not really. I don't get that nervous over many things."

"Uh huh. Sure." Raven grinned at him. "Wait until the day of. You'll be a nervous wreck, I'll bet."

Loki elbowed her. "Keep on telling yourself that," he said. "Watch. I'll be totally fine."


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding should have started two minutes ago.

Tony rolled off of Loki and flopped onto his back. Both he and Loki were panting heavily, eyes glazed and barely focused on the dark ceiling above them.

"I think that's the hottest sex we've ever had," Tony said breathily.

"Agreed," Loki said.

"You know what'll be even hotter?"

"What?"

Tony rolled onto his side and put his hand on Loki's cheek to turn his face toward him. "The sex we have tomorrow night as  _husbands_  instead of boyfriends."

"Well, technically, we're fiancés."

"Still, it's gonna be hotter."

"Damn straight!" Frigga shouted from the hallway. Loki groaned and hid his face behind his hands as he blushed.

"See? Your mom totally agrees!" Tony insisted.

"We seriously need to stop having sex at my mom's house," Loki said. "Every time we do, she's listening to us."

"It's not like you're being quiet!" Thor shouted from his room, on the other side of Loki's room. Loki threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"At least we have the decency to do it somewhere else, or when nobody else is here!" Jane added, also in Thor's room.

"I swear to god," Loki muttered.

"On a scale from one to ten, how good did it sound?" Tony shouted.

Loki smacked his chest. "Don't you dare!" he hissed. Unfortunately, they all answered.

"Nine!" Frigga said.

"Six!" Thor said.

"Seven!" Jane said.

"Eleven!" Amora said.

"How many people are in this fucking house?" Loki groaned.

"Everyone involved with the wedding," Tony answered. "Maybe we'll do it in the other room while my friends listen. We can get everybody's opinion on our sex life, eh?"

"No."

"You just ruin all the fun before it begins." Tony kissed Loki's cheek then rolled out of bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and redressed himself. Loki reached for his robe and put it on, knotting the belt as tight as he could (between Tony and Amora, he didn't know who'd be more likely to try and undo the knot).

"If we even did so, you know they'd all leave before anything grew too serious," Loki said.

Tony snorted. "You underestimate them," he said. Tony moved around the bed and took Loki's hand, pulling him up to his feet and wrapping his arms around the other's hips. "Tomorrow, you'll be Loki Stark."

"Yes, I suppose I will," Loki said.

"You suppose? I sure as hell am not becoming an Odinson."

"I wouldn't want to force someone else to take on the horrible surname."

"Good to know how much you love me." Tony kissed Loki twice. "Wanna walk me out?"

"Do you need help finding the front door?"

"I need as much of you as I can before I leave and spend the night alone in bed." Tony jutted out his bottom lip. "Won't you share a bed with me tonight?"

"You know it's bad luck," Loki teased.

"Oh, so  _now_  you believe in those superstitions," Tony complained. Loki sighed and pulled himself out of Tony's grasp, leading the way to the front door. "You won't share the last night before our wedding with me, you won't let me see your suit until the ceremony – I'm starting to think you're taking this wedding business much more seriously than I am."

"I am the only one Romanoff didn't physically abuse during our lessons," Loki pointed out. "Or Pepper when making any plans."

"Because you're uptight like they are," Tony accused.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling." Loki put one hand on the doorknob and turned around to face Tony. "One last kiss before you go?"

"How can I say no?" Tony replied. He leaned in and pressed one last kiss as Loki's fiancé on his lips. He pulled back and kissed Loki again a few more times, smiling the whole time. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," Loki said. He opened the door for Tony and stood in the doorway to watch as Tony drove away. He shut the front door and leaned back against it, fingers touching his tingly lips.

"You know," Odin said, scaring Loki from the corner of the living room where he was reading the newspaper, "for someone so quiet, you are quite the screamer in the bedroom. I could hear you the whole time."

Loki let out an annoyed screech and stormed back upstairs.

* * *

The wedding should have started two minutes ago.

Everyone downstairs was getting antsy. Tony was checking his watch every five seconds. The bridesmaids (Pepper, Raven, and Natasha) were whispering amongst themselves. The groomsmen (Steve, Clint, Rhodey, and Bruce) were glancing around the room uncomfortably. Thor was downstairs talking to Kurt, saying that Amora was upstairs dealing with whatever was wrong with Loki.

Everyone looked up as Amora walked down the stairs and down the aisle to where the groom was standing. "He's… emotional," she said. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Amora held up a hand to silence him. "First…" Amora reached down the front of her dress and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. She handed it to Thor, who made a face but tucked the money in his coat pocket. "He's been crying for the last fifteen minutes," Amora explained. "I knew I'd end up losing money today."

" _Stop betting on my emotions!_ " Loki's screech echoed to the living room. Everyone jumped at the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut.

"How did he hear that?" Amora wondered.

Tony sighed. "I'll be right back," he said. He started to walk away but Amora grabbed his arm.

"I don't think you should do that," she said. "He'll kill you for doing so."

"Well it's not like you've been able to talk him down," Tony shot back. Amora let him go. He felt all eyes on him as he climbed the stairs, and felt slightly less tense when he walked down the hall and out of view. He stood outside Loki's door and knocked thrice.

"Go away, Amora!" came the muffled snap.

"It's me, Princess," Tony said. He stood patiently and waited before Loki finally opened the door. He was only wearing boxers and a white undershirt. His eyes were puffy and red. Tony tried to make the situation lighter. "You're a bit underdressed for the occasion. Even your brother cleaned up and made himself presentable."

"Must you?" Loki asked.

"Oh, come here, you big baby." Tony pulled Loki into a hug, wrapping his arms tight against Loki's struggle to push him away. "There's absolutely no reason why you should be crying."

"Easy for you to say," Loki said against Tony's shoulder.

"Then why are you crying?" Tony could barely understand what Loki was saying, and promptly moved Loki off him and held him by the shoulders. "Come again?"

"I'm scared," Loki repeated.

Tony couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. He started laughing at Loki.

"I'm so glad this amuses you," Loki deadpanned.

"No, I'm not laughing because you're scared," Tony insisted. "I'm laughing at how stupid you are."

"You're not helping your case."

"No, trust me, I really am." Tony moved his hands to Loki's face. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"Are you kidding?" Loki asked. Tony nodded. "Fine. I'll humor you. What does this remind you of?"

"The first time you told me you loved me," Tony said, "and you started crying because you were terrified to tell me."

Loki let out a laugh. "That was different," he insisted. "This time, it's not just you and me. There's other people."

"Yeah, and all thirty or forty of them. They all know who we are and how much we mean to each other."

"But…"

"If we can kiss in front of thousands of people, then we can get married in front of a handful of friends and family."

Loki glared at him. "You caught me off-guard that time."

"Don't act like you were resisting it." Tony pulled Loki into a kiss and held him back again. He wiped away Loki's tears with his thumbs. "You should get dressed."

Loki sniffled. "I probably look awful."

"Yeah, you look like ass right now." Tony smiled when Loki laughed. He was back.

"I'll be ready in ten," Loki promised.

"I'll be waiting," Tony replied. He let go of Loki and waited for Loki to retreat back into the bedroom before heading downstairs. Everyone turned to him, waiting for the final verdict.

"Did he get over himself?" Amora asked.

"Yes, he did," Tony answered. "You should probably head on up, Thor. He just needs to make himself look human." Thor's eyebrows scrunched in confusion but went upstairs anyway.

"What'd you do?" Amora asked.

"Well, you know, just worked the good ol' Tony Stark magic on him."

"Um, that usually translates to sex," Clint pointed out. Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey took turns smacking Clint upside the head, before Natasha marched over and did the same herself, purposefully turning her ring to face her palm so it'd hurt more.

"He better hurry up before Clint gets killed," Natasha muttered as she walked past Tony.

"Is now a bad time to point out that the guy on the end seems to get abused by you guys all the time?" Raven asked.

"No," all of Clint's friends said.

"Everyone's a critic," Clint grunted.

Nari, who had been sitting in the front row on his grandmother's lap with the rings on a pillow in his hands, had quickly gained the room's attention when he turned around and shouted, "Pappa!"

Everyone looked up and to the staircase where Thor was walking Loki (now looking human and dressed to the nines) downstairs. Everyone stood to face the back. Tony gaped at his soon-to-be husband. Amazing was the first word that came to mind. Stunning was second. A slew of words filled his mind about Loki, all of which he'd thought of him before and would think of him again. And Loki also looked… nervous to the core. It was barely noticeable, but he was definitely shaking. His eyes were slightly flickering left to right.

Once Thor hugged his brother and handed him off to Tony, Loki stopped shaking.

Tony smiled. Everyone would be okay.


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in the end, that was all that mattered.

"Morning, Mister Stark."

Loki opened his eyes, immediately raising his hand to shield them from the bright Florida sun. He smiled and rolled over to face Tony, who was lying on his stomach and staring at Loki. "Good morning to you too, Mister Stark," he replied.

"How're you liking the heat so far?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely unbearable," Loki answered. He flung his arm over his forehead dramatically. "I may die from heat stroke."

"Which is why I picked a hotel with a clothing optional policy. We can finally help you get rid of those god-awful tan lines." Tony lightly smacked Loki's rear for emphasis. "Your ass is whiter than paste."

"Stop looking at it then."

"I can't help it. It's so cute."

"Who calls someone's ass cute?"

"I do. Because all of you is cute."

"Even my feet?"

"Of course."

"Good." Loki sat up and placed his feet in Tony's face. "Massage them."

Tony groaned but sat up and started massaging Loki's right foot. "Still sore?" he asked.

"I swear, Thor lives to torment me," Loki insisted. "He made me dance more than you and Amora combined."

"But you're a good dancer," Tony said. "You absolutely killed our couple's dance. I had two left feet."

"Because you only know how to grind on women."

"Hey, don't give me that look! I'm sorry your coworkers find me attractive!"

"You know damn well that Raven and Emma are whores. I didn't need them all over you a few hours after we got married. Especially Emma."

"She still flinches around you. And your boss too. What's her name?"

"Jean? Scott told her what happened that day, and now she uses it against Emma. We're wondering when she'll smack the bitch."

"Soon, I'll bet. And don't you get all snippy with me for grinding. You were all over Natasha."

"Because I can and you can't."

"Of course I can't. Sometimes, not even Clint can!"

"Because she actually likes me."

"Oh, come off it. You used to be terrified of her."

"That was before I realized how valuable she is."

Tony rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a bitch." He switched to Loki's left foot.

"A bitch that you love," Loki said.

Tony looked up and smiled. "I sure hope so. I wouldn't want to have some Kardashian-long marriage if I didn't actually love you."

"You would marry me for three days if you didn't love me before getting divorced?" Loki asked.

"…Yeah, that sounded more logical in my head," Tony said.

Loki pulled back his feet and leaned forward to kiss Tony. "I love you, Anthony."

Tony kissed Loki again and grinned. "I love you too, Loki."

* * *

"A toast," Raven said, holding up a beer bottle, which her coworkers mimicked (sans Kitty, who didn't want to take advantage of the opportunity to access liquor), "to Loki, who was crazy enough to get married!" Loki shook his head, but clinked the neck of his bottle against his coworkers' before taking a swig.

"Don't listen to her, Loki," Scott insisted. "Being married isn't bad. It's tolling, but rewarding at the same time."

"Rewarding how?" Logan grunted. Loki's eyes widened at the already empty bottle in Logan's large hands. That was both impressive and nauseating.

"Ignore him, too," Ororo cut in. "He likes to pretend he's never sweet on anyone." Logan grunted again and opened a second beer.

"What's being married like?" Kitty asked Loki. "Once, Peter and I–"

"Which Peter?" Anna Marie teased. Kitty had been with three different men named Peter during her sixteen years.

"–talked about getting married," Kitty continued, "but we thought things would get too weird if we did that, you know?"

Loki shrugged. "It's not too different," he said. "Just have a piece of jewelry on your hand."

"Really? What about in-laws and living in a big house with a white picket fence with a dog?"

"We only have my two parents, we've been living together for over a year, and the apartment is all the space we need right now. Besides, we're waiting for Anthony to finish school before we leave for Stark Industries."

"New York or Malibu?" Emma asked.

"We'll see when it gets closer to the time."

"That's a year away, Loki. Better think fast."

"Stop psyching him," Jean scolded.

"I'm not. Just trying to get rid of him."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't get too ahead of yourself," he said. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"But you're still going?" Bobby asked.

Loki nodded. "Of course. I plan on following Anthony."

Raven walked around the counter and threw an arm around Loki's shoulders. "Seems like just yesterday you said sayonara to Tony," she said. "Now you're married and raising a kid and talking about moving to a big city."

"It seems so."

"Lemme ask you something. If you had the chance to go back in time and do it all over, would you?"

Loki didn't get a chance to answer. Jean reached over and smacked Raven's arm. Raven let out a whine and rubbed her arm with a pout. Loki brushed off the question and smiled like nothing was wrong.

* * *

As Kitty drove him home (she was the only one he trusted to drive him home), Loki thought about Raven's question. What if he had the chance to go back in time? What would he do differently?

What if Sigyn had never become pregnant? There would be no Nari in his life. There might not have been Sigyn still in his life. They would have inevitably drifted apart and never made contact with each other after a year. Then he wouldn't have been heartbroken, and he might've began dating again much sooner. Who knows who he would have ended up with?

What if Sigyn never left? Would they have still been together? Would they fall apart?

What if he flat-out rejected Tony after their first date? Tony would have found somebody else, undoubtedly. And Loki… Amora would have done something by then. Probably fix him up with Darcy or, worse, Lorelei.

What if he never learned he was adopted? Would that have saved him from falling apart and learning that everything about him was (is? Isn't it technically still?) a lie? Then maybe he wouldn't have learned about Odin's numerous sons and stopped his parents from divorcing.

What if he took off to find his birth parents? Who were they? Are they alive? He needed to find out about that one day. Closure, he decided, would help him.

What if Tony had died in that car accident? What if Tony never gave up his alcoholism? What if Loki moved to Norway? What if they never got back together?

If Loki  _could_  go back in time and do things differently, would he?

"Loki?" Kitty asked meekly. Loki pushed aside his thoughts and realized they were at the apartment.

"Ah. Thank you, Katherine," he said. "See you Tuesday." He exited the car and waved at Kitty as she drove off, before heading toward his and Tony's apartment.

Inside, he saw a splatter of something runny and brown on the walls.

"Shit," he heard Tony say. "Loki's gonna kill me."

"What happened?" Loki asked cautiously. He stepped around the mess and into the kitchen, where both Tony and Nari were coated in the brown stuff. On the counter sat the epicenter of the mess: a blender. The kitchen was completely covered in… was that chocolate he smelled?

"We wanted to make milkshakes," Tony explained. "I forgot the lid."

"Hi, Pappa!" Nari cried.

Loki smiled. He picked up his son, not minding getting chocolate all over his clothes, and kissed Tony's cheek. "I'm going to clean up the little one and put him to bed," he said.

"Can you help me clean up?" Tony suggested, wriggling his eyebrows.

"After you clean up the kitchen," Loki answered.

No, he decided, he wouldn't want to go back in time and undo anything. It wasn't a perfect life, but he was happy with it. And in the end, that was all that mattered.


End file.
